My Time Will Come
by ChocoPrep
Summary: "He got the balls that flew toward his net, along with my heart. I glare at the back of her head. She doesn't deserve him like I do. He looks so lovingly at her I think he might as well bend down to kiss her heels. But my time will come. Just you wait."
1. My Time Will Come

I stared jealously at the back of her head. They had been passing notes for a freaking _hour_! Don't you think the teacher would notice already???? Painfully, I can't say yes. Old is the oldest lady in the school, and her eyes and ears couldn't hear or see a roaring motorcycle if it came to run her over. I doodled helplessly with my favorite purple pen—hearts of course. Derrick scribbled a note back, causing a full out LOL from his 2 months, 18 days, and 14 hours (and counting) girlfriend. Her stick of shoulders shook, causing her raven hair to sashay oh-so-gracefully. She flirt-winked back and said, "Lunch?"

He replied, pretending to be a gentleman, "Of course, milady."

You might think it's sweet, like a soap opera. But watching a replay of it _every single day_, for 7 out of 8 periods? That _has _to make you sick, especially if you're me. And you have a massive crush on your best friend named Derrick Harrington, the most popular boy in school. He caught all the balls that flew toward his goalie net and caught my heart as well. But we obviously weren't going to get together anytime soon, due to that anorexic rat he calls his girlfriend.

When he told me of his huge crush on Alicia Rivera, my heart fell, but I managed a fake smile as he rattled on and on. That was _the _worst phone conversation I'd ever had. I'd had to run to the bathroom to bawl my eyes out for like, an hour, and when I came back, he was _still_ talking about her, not even noticing that I had gone. But he never notices me as anything, except for "best friend". But I can't really blame him, seeing as I've never told him. Sure, I've rounded near the subject, but chickened out at the last moment a million times. I continue staring at him, who looks so lovingly at her I think he might as well bend down to kiss her _5_ inch heels. Oh lord I hope the bell rings soon.


	2. All Alone

**Disclaimer: Lisi Harrison owns the Clique.**

**BOCD**

**East Wing Hallway**

**Monday, September 19**

**11:55 A.M**

YES!!!! Torture is over!! well, kinda. Derrick walked over to me, smirking, "I love this class. We never have to do anything and the teacher's a geezer."

I managed to grin and say, "Yea, same!" though my mind said, "Anything _but_!"

Just as he started talking about what he did over the weekend, a golden high heel stepped her way between us. "Excuh-use me!" Her sing-song voice whined. "Ohmigosh! It's _you_, Derrie!"

Like she didn't know. "Do you mind if I walk with you guys?"

Derrick started to say something about _later_, but one girly pout and it was over. As always. See what I mean about the torture not being over?

"Soooo, what were you talking about?" She giggled, feigning innocent curiosity.

"Nothing, just telling her about yesterday." He grinned at her.

Alicia grinned back like it was an inside joke. "Speaking of weekends, what are _you_ doing this coming Saturday? I thought we could see a movie or something."

"Actually Leesh, I was going to teach Mass how to skateboard—"

She frowned. "But I _really _wanted to _go_……but if it's _that _important to you…" She faltered. Finally, Derrick isn't going to kiss her butt. I remember how things used to be. We'd hang out almost _every _day, and call each other all the time. (Though it was probably a waste of time, seeing as he lived right next door) I was so involved in my thoughts I barely heard the, "Fine, I'll just teach Massie next Saturday."

My mouth hung open. He fell back a step and mouthed, "Sorry"

I glared at Alicia, who tossed me a cocky smirk. And said, "Hey Der, can _we_ stop by my locker?" Making it very clear that I wasn't included in that "we". He glanced at me. I shrugged. As usual, I was dumped all alone. I raced to class and pulled out my Motorola Rival to text my BFF.

**I'm sorry for the, once again, short chapter. But I got stuck there. Who **_**exactly**_** should Massie's ultimate BFF be??? And I puh-romise that I will make these things longer. Honestly. Just give a girl some time. PLEASE REVIEW!!! Ily y'll!!!!**

**~Klu**


	3. Green and Blue

**Disclaimer: Clique= Lisi Harrison's possession.**

**BOCD**

**Mrs. Benson's Classroom**

**Monday, September 19****th**

**MB's POV**

**12:10 P.M**



Dylanwatsup mass?

Massie: OMG I COULD JUST KILL HER!!!!! AND HIM!!!! Since they're such a _package _deal.

Dylan: o wow. I would help you finish the deed if u wud just TELL me who the "package deal" iz.

Massie: i alrdy told u i _cant_. give me som credit!!! i gave u hints!

Dylan:but my poor brain iz incapable of puttin 2gether da hints!!!! So wud does it mattr????

Massie: LOL. i think u just called urself dumb

Dylan: w/e. I TOLD U _MY_ CRUSH!!!!

Massie: hello? its diff. urs change evry 1 to 2 weeks, Dyl

Dylan: fine, my so called best friend. I guess u don't hafta tell me. Bye then.

Massie: kk then. Thx for understanding. Bye

Dylan: OMG R U FREAKIN SERIOUS????THAT WAS A GUILT TRIP, SMART ONE!!! MASS COME BACK!!!!!!!!! :(

I laughed to myself and closed my phone. My best friend was such a drama queen. I returned my focus back to my Misc. Arts teacher, Float.

Yes, that was her name. She said we could call her "Cloud Nine". We said "No way". She was performing her latest slam poem. Boy did she look idiotic, not that she ever _didn't_.

I started to take out my Motorola Rival and secretly began recording her. She was stomping her feet, holding her heart, and yelling like there was no tomorrow. Tears streamed down her face as she bowed.

Of course, we all clapped politely. Not that we didn't snicker as well.

I sent the video to Derrick and Cam—one of my other really good guy friends.

Cam responded immediately.

Cam: LOL, but weird teacher.

Massie: my god, I know! Still cryin.

Cam: wish my teacher was as entertaining as that. Dyin over here :P

Massie: sux 4 u lol

Cam: shut up. Did u send it to D?

My heart panged at the mention of his name.

Massie: yea. But he's probly txtn his gf. Like aww-lways.

Derrick: hey mass! Got the vid. ROTFL, right?

Massie: Whatevs

Derrick: ok, sorry. I wuz txting Leesh. Aint she AWESOME?

Oh, like that made it sooo much better. But it was okay. He didn't know.

Massie: o ok. Now evrythin is just _crystal clear_. And i wudnt put it that way

Derrick: look, only a 7 day difference. And I will ignore the other thing you said.

Massie: just can't buh-lieve u wud blo me off like that!!!

Derrick: she's just so sweet

Ha.

Derrick: and smart

Ha _ha_

Derrick: and cute.

I went back to texting Cam. Derrick was ah-bviously going to be a while.

Cam: 'lo? Mass?

Massie: OMG! Sry 4 da wait. Derrick FINALLY responded.

Cam: he's crazy for her, isn't he?

I was surprised at how Cam already knew. Of course, I would think it was pretty obvious as well.

Massie: Um, wrapped-round-the-little-finger, much?

Cam: aka butt-kiss

Massie: LOL :)

**BOCD**

**Mr. Szhiinger's Classroom**

**Monday, September 19****th**

**N/A**

**12:55 P.M**

Massie: Derr's so sweet. She just wants da status.

Cam: ya

Massie: and if he's so clever, he could REALIZE it

Cam: yep. I agree.

Massie: aren't you sick of it? I am.

Cam: *see 2 txts above*

Massie: :)

Danny's (The guy next to me) eyes got huge when he sneaked a peek at Cam's phone. "You texting _Massie Block_, dude?"

Cam tried to shove my LG Xenon **(AN: SHOUT OUT TO AMANDA!!!)** out of his sight. "What's it to you?" He irately responded.

"Man, she's one of the hottest gals in school!" He whispered. "You'd be pretty damn lucky if you scored her." He shot an imaginary ball, immediately evoking the teacher's attention.

"I know," Cam sighed. Boy did _he_ know.

**BOCD**

**Pick-ups/ Buses**

**Monday, September 19th**

**N/A**

**3:00 P.M**

"OMG! MAAASSIE!!!" Dylan squealed, her red locks flying. She pushed past a couple of people to get to Massie, who was speaking with a black-haired guy. Massie turned toward her red-haired (and now red-_faced_) friend. "Just _wait_ a sec, Dyl."

"But this _can't _wait!" Dylan whined. Massie rolled her amber eyes. "Seriously, I _just_ got a text fr—" Her eyes bugged out and she dropped her jaw, not to mention the formerly swinging Gucci bag.

Massie apologized to Cam. "Fine. TTYL." She flashed a confused Cam a grin. As soon as they arrived in the limo, Kristen muttered crossly, "Like, where _were _you, Massie? Me and Dylan were waiting for for_ever_. Right?" She nodded to Dylan for confirmation.

Dylan didn't skip a beat. "Eh…ma…GAWD. Code Red.

Massie and Kristen stared. "Excuse me?"

Dylan glared. "You _know_. I sent you guys an e-mail. Hello? Code red means an flaming hot guy emergency!" She explained into their blank faces. She added, "And I just saw one. Well, me and Mass."

Massie looked confused. "I did? Must've missed it." She shook her head like she really regretted it, though _she_ knew she was too in love with a certain someone to be changed by just one glance.

"That hot guy you were talking to!!" Dylan bounced in her seat impatiently. "Ohh…" Massie laughed. "Ehma—that _hot_ guy? _Cam_?" She looked Dylan dead in the eyes. "Are you serious?"

"Duh-uh"

Massie couldn't get a hold of herself. She started laughing uncontrollably, but Kristen looked intrigued. "Who was that again?" Kristen asked eagerly and licked her lips. "Sounds interesting."

Massie restated, "My…friend…Cameron Fisher. But call him Cam unless you want to get a soccer ball permanently socked in your mouth. Black hair. Little taller than me. Harris Fisher is his older brother." She added. "Aaand, he has two different colored eyes. One green, one blue."

Dylan sighed. "Sexy, huh?"

"That's it?" Kristen raised an eyebrow.

"Well what exactly do you Cam-obsessed lovers _mean_?"

"Is he nice? Tough? Serious? A joker? My god—_emo_? What's he like?" Dylan propped her elbows on her lap. "Wow. You must be _really_ into him if you care about his _personality_." Massie kidded. "Just go on." Dylan moaned. "We're getting close to my house."

"You know what?" Massie said suddenly. "Issac, can you drop us off at the mall?" She called to their driver, who sighed and followed, not that the question really gave him a choice.

"Anyways, should I tell my best friends? Or should I just let them starve from Cam-less details?" Massie wondered aloud teasingly.

**Range Rover**

**Monday, September 19****th**

**MB's POV**

**3:45**

"Ehmagawd," I struggled, "_How_ did you know?"

Dylan grinned, like she'd accessed Taylor Lautner's top-secret diary. In a way, she kind of _had_. "Newsflash: Me equals your BFF, 'member? And don't get off subject. _One click_, and your so-called hidden IN/OUT lists will be seen by us. And we might as well post it on MySpace along the way." She smiled, holding the phone.

"I was just _kidding_! Of course I would tell you guys. Now gimme." I snatched back my precious phone and relabled my exposed folder. There. Now it was hidden again. Good thing they didn't see my In: Massington, Out: Alicington. Thought our relationship wasn't technically there yet. I shook my head free of those thoughts and said to my girls. "But let's shop a little first."

After all, my world doesn't revolve ENTIRELY around guys.

**AN: okay, I tried to make it longer, but I'm stumped on cliff hangers. I have the next chapter almost all ready (I wrote it in class and got it trouble…ooooooohhhh. Oh not like I care :) )** **Next chapter will have more Cam POV.**


	4. It's A Deal

**Disclaimer: Lisi Harrison owns the Clique. Yay. Whatever.**

**Westchester Mall**

**Monday, September 19****th**

**MB's POV**

**4:45 P.M**

An hour. _That's_ how long was in our conversation. Dylan had stopped asking so much after I'd snapped a—I'll admit—pretty nasty one on her. She pretended to look for "the perfect earring and necklace set", but I knew she was really listening. Kristen had also stopped…for 10 seconds…then started off again, rattling off words faster than possible and rattling _me _as well, or at least my patience. I decided that if she wanted MORE info on him, she'd have better luck milking last year's DKNY mini-dress.

"That's _it_?" Kristen inquired, looking rather disappointed.

"Yeah, but what's so knock-off bad about a sweet, sensitive, B+ average guy?" I asked in Cam's defense. "There _isn't_. Goodness, Massie. I'm just kidding." Kris giggled. Dylan frowned, but stuck to her cover. Then Kristen grinned, "Ehmagawd, I am like, _so_ going for him on Monday."

"Noyou'renot." Dylan whirled around. "_I_ have dibs." She stated plainly. Kristen glowered. "Excuse me? You do _nawt_."

"Sure I do." She breezed casually. "I saw him first."

"Well, according to Mass's description, I probably saw him 2 weeks ago on the field."

"But you didn't call him 2 weeks ago."

"But I _saw_ him."

"Well so did I."

"Actually, I don't think you called him when you just saw him."

"STOP!" I stopped looking at the ah-dorable ballet flats. "You know," I glared. "_I've_ known him _and_ seen him for years. Technically, shouldn't _I_ have the dibs?"

It worked. They were silent. I thought about what I'd just said. Yeah, I kinda _did _have dibs on him. But did I _want_ them? I guess not. I told both of them, "Sorry Kristen, but Dylan really saw him first, and up close. But Kristen called him. You didn't, Dyl, no matter how much you want to. So whoever aces part one first, I'll invite Cam and the person to see a movie.."

They asked in unison, "Part _what?_"

I proudly explained my plan. "Part one: Get Cam's phone number, get his schedule—"

Dylan looked quizzingly at me. "You want us to be his girlfriend or his stalker?" Kristen's phlegmy laugh rang out. I aimed my fiery gaze right at her. "As I was _saying_, get his number and schedule. Then introduce yourself. And figure out his soccer number." Kristen smirked, knowing this was a little favorable for her. "And lastly," I added. "his favorite food and drink."

I realized how ridiculous I sounded, but kept a straight and serious face that only an alpha could pull off. "Okay? Then we can go on a 3-person date. Movies or dinner. Now shake hands."

They stared at each other. No, make that _glared_ at each other. I could see their thoughts processing.

**Westchester Mall's Food Court**

**Monday, September 19****th**

**CF's POV**

**5:25 P.M**

I sighed. Stupid Grandparents Day.

"_Why did your Grandma complain to me that she didn't get anything yet?" Mom tapped her foot._

"_Because her birthday's like 7 months away?" Harris changed the channel, in his classic "lazy" position. "No. For grandparents day." Mom gritted her teeth. Harris took note of that. "Oh, they _didn't_??" He faked concern. "I told _Cam_ to do that._" _Their mom turned to him, his pancake-filled mouth hung open as he stared at_ _his brother. "Don't you remember? Actually, you even _volunteered_! Don't be so lazy." He smirked. Cam was forced to head to the _mall, _of all places to look for a gift for those whiny ladies that called themselves his relatives._

So far, nada. What would she want, anyways? Wrinkle cream? Flowers would probably die before they reached sunny California. _Well,_ he thought,_ Mom always said she got her shopping craze from Grandma. _A gift card, he decided. His phone vibrated in his pocket.

**Harris: **so bro. how's it going?

**Cam: **you totally suck

**Harris: **well its not like you can sic some kind of dog on me

**Cam: **a gift card?

**Harris: **I said dog, not gift card. Does eye color affect seeing?

**Cam: **I mean, would she like a gift card?

**Harris:**__idc. g2g meet marina now.

I rolled my eyes. Harris always thought he was such a "ladies man". But then again, he pretty much _was_. I wished I was too. But maybe my crush was immune. Just then, I saw a girl with light brown hair wave good bye to a blondie and a redhead. Was that Massie? I quickly reached into my pocket, only to remember that I'd never put it back in.

**Cam:** where r u?

**Massie:** what's it to you

**Cam:** jeez, didn't even do nething yet and ur already snapping

**Massie:**  sorry didn't mean to

**Cam:** did you lift your hand about 6 seconds ago to say goodbye to two girls?

**Massie:** Whoa…you mean _wave_?

**Cam:** yeah. Sorry.

**Massie:** yep. Why? U taking up Stalking for Dummies?

**Cam:** LOL no. I'm in the food court and can c u from here.

**Massie:** I knew that. Stay right there.

My heartbeat quickened. I looked at the reflective table tops to make sure I wasn't a mess. Why did I have to act like such a _girl_ at times like these?

**Westchester Mall**

**Monday, September 19****th**

**MB's POV**

**5:40 P.M**

As I waved to Dylan and Kristen, who were still scowling. At least they shook, with a stiff "It's a deal." Even if they _did _get everything, could I really set two people up? I did it once last year, with two LBR's that were clearly made for each other, but I admit, they broke up after a week or two. Sucks. My thoughts wandered back to my Cupid-struck friends. I wondered what they could possibly be talking about in the car. I giggled, knowing that whatever it was, it had Cam in it. Enter my phone. A couple minutes later, and I was headed to the food court to meet him. I had taken, like about 5 steps when Kanye West's "Heartless" rang out from my Rival.

**Derrick: **where r u?

**Massie: **why u wanna kno? Fine. The mall,where else?

**Derrick: **you=shopoholic. I'll meet you there

**Massie: **WHERE at the mall???

**Derrick: **where are you HEADED at the mall?

**Massie: **headed 4 da food court to meet Cam.

**Derrick: **wanna do a threesome?

**Massie: **with you? EW NO WAY!!!

**Derrick:** ????

**Massie: **jk u idiot. Meet you there.

**AN: and that's a wrap! A lame, fluff-full, weird, wrap. I wrote more but decided, **_**hey, I'll just use it for chapter 5, seeing as updating fast seems better for everyone**_**. Who do you want to end up with Cam? Never mind, I know already who I'm going to do ********. BTW, for people who r wondering, Claire is coming LATER. No one knows her yet.**


	5. Double Ditch

**Disclaimer: Just skip his and read the chapter. Are you still looking at this? DON'T!!! LisiHarrisonOwnsTheClique. Wait. You should read this, maybe, cuz I also need to say that this is NOT a Cassie. MASSINGTON!!! But not everything "clicks" just like that. Massie no Cam. Massie wit Derrington. Kk? Whatevs. Now go read. ;)**

**Westchester Mall's Food Court**

**Monday, September 19****th**

**MB's POV**

**5:55 P.M**

I snuck up behind Cam, hoping to surprise him. But that's pretty hard, considering that I was carrying shopping bags on my arms like they were bracelets. Totally didn't work. Just as I actually got close enough to smell his Drakkar Noir, he turned with a friendly "Hey Massie". I collapsed into a chair.

I replied, "Hayloo to you too."

He looked at me funny, but I can't say that I blamed him. "Anyways, I thought we could see a movie or something, like Surrogates."

"I was thinking more 'Coco Before Chanel'".

He rolled his eyes.

"And do you think we could squeeze one more into that 'we'?" I asked, not really caring about his answer. Cam looked suspicious. "Depends."

"It's just Derrick." I assured him.

"Sounds like you've already decided anyhow." He raised his dark brows. I blushed. "O_kay_, maybe he's already coming."

"Or maybe he's already here." Derrick tousled my hair and took a seat. Right next to me. Ehmagawd, I can't breathe. My cheeks burned, so I covered it up by perfecting my now-mussed-up hair.

Cam muttered something about getting a drink.

Meanwhle, I smoothed out my hair, Derrick staring at me. I pretended not to notice, but what was _up_ with him?

I casually asked, "Are you a torch?"

He knew what was coming. "No."

"'Cause you're burning a hole in my head."

"It's just that—you really _did_ change over the summer." He half-frowned.

"In what way?" I squeaked

"Nothing, just a little girlier. Which makes you almost like Alicia."

_What???_ I am soooo not like _her_!!! "I _am_ a girl, thanks for noticing."

He tipped his head and tapped his fingers on the mall's glassy tabletop, saying nothing. Which totally made me want to grab his head, rip out his golden locks (Not that I actually would—they're too adorable), and ask him ex-actly what he meant.

Was that a compliment when he said I was like Alicia? Or was he disgusted? But he ah-dores her! But maybe he was disgusted because one is enough. Did I not seem likable to him in any way any more? Did I seem—ehmagawd—hotter? So that's what made him think I was a total "leesh"? Why did he bring this up?????

Cam returned. "Here's your mocha frappachino, Mass." I grabbed it and started sipping. "So what movie?" Derrington asked cheerfully.

Cam said, "Surrogates" just as I bleated, "Coco before Chanel".

"Massie?" Derrick grinned. "Were we born from eggs on a farm?"

"No."

"Then don't treat us like chicks." He turned to Cam. "How 'bout Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs?"

"You _must_ be kidding."

"D, seriously. I'd rather see the Cuckoo thing."

"_Coco_."

"Actually, never mind. Cloudy would be better than that."

"Let's just go. I already have our tickets." He grinned. "And it starts in 5 minutes."

So what was the point of arguing if there was no choice???? "Sure, whatevs." I grumbled. Cam did likewise.

**Westchester Mall's Theater**

**Monday, September 19****th**

**MB's POV**

**6:45 P.M**

So here we were. Actually, it wasn't half bad. I was laughing, eating caramel-butter popcorn—and I wasn't even worrying about calories—and just feeling like _hey, maybe things_ can_ get back to normal_. When somebody's phone rang. And somebody got up, because another certain _somebody_ just _needed_ him to get over there right then. Yeah, Derrick sucks. Cam just shrugged and threw a remark like, "Well, this is just another usual ditch."

About 20 minutes after he'd left, I looked at Cam. He noticed and asked what was wrong. "Do you just want to go?" I whispered. "I have to get back home soon anyways." I muttered, "I guess" under my breath.

"No, you can go ahead." His eyes were fixed on the screen. Ha. And he was the one who had _really_ not wanted to see this movie.

"Whatever. See ya."

Isaac drove me home.

"Honey, you have a letter." I took it and raced for my completely white room. I really should make it a little cozier one of these days. It was from "Nanami", my pen pal. I tore it open.

_Hey Nikki!!!  
_

_Okay, I can totally get why you think he's cute, worth it, and your soul mate. The picture is ahh-dorable!! Except that my boyfriend saw it and freaked out…I am _not_ a cheater!!!!!!_

_Anyways, just bug him until he'll do something with you. And the Alicia picture was very…pretty…couldn't find a flaw with it, sorry. Are you sure she's a slut/byotch/fake? I can believe it. Just break them up. Not to be mean, but from what you say, they TOTALLY don't belong. My life's okay. Kinda. There seems to be a family problem…one that they're not telling me. I HATE NOT KNOWING!!!_

_ILY ILY ILY,_

_Nanami_

Yeah, I'm Nikki. But her name's not Nanami either. We agreed on fake names. I started my reply.

**AN: Okay, this may seem boring. But the movie? That will lead up to something. Same with the pen pal. It is imPORTANT. Yoooooouu'll seeeeee…………Btw, this was typed on my NEW laptop. Can't get so much computer time because my teachers are driving me CRAZY!!!!**


	6. Meeting the New

**Disclaimer: Lisi owns the Clique like you own your skin. **_**Any**_**ways…**

**The Block Estate  
Massie's Room  
Monday, September 19****th****  
7:20 P.M**

_Nanami,_

_Well, I'd hate to think your love life is now as messed up as mine, but you always complained about him anyways :). And she is. And she leads people on. He is NUTHING like her, trust me. Don't think I don't want them to break it…but I know ex-actly how miserable that would make him. Family probs? Not my best area. Sorry._

_Ciao for now,  
Nikki_

I gave it to Isaac, who drove down to the post office while I logged onto my computer.

**RedHairHottie: **Did ya hear?

**Massiekur: **Hear what?

**RedHairHottie **well that answers my FIRST question…

**Massiekur **HEAR WHAT???

**RedHairHottie**__rumors circulating

**Massiekur **DYL!!!!!

**RedHairHottie **Nothing special. Just maybe a new student.

**Massiekur** Cool…but anything else?

**RedHairHottie**__gawd mass. When did you become so gossip hungry?

Maybe Derrick _did_ have a point.

**Massiekur **nm. Just a baaad day :(

**RedHairHottie **aww…'so kay. Hey! I have an idea

**Massiekur **wha?

**RedHairHottie:** here's a massie-esque joke!!!!

I groaned.

**Massiekur: **Dylan, does your mom pick out your clothes?

**RedHairHottie: **no?

**Massiekur:** then get your own style.

**RedHairHottie: **well xcuse me for trying to cheer up my best friend!!

**Massiekur: **Fine, go ahead.

**RedHairHottie: **are you from the musical Annie?

**Massiekur:** can't buhlieve I'm going for this. NO

**RedHairHottie: **cuz…THE SUN WILL COME OUT TOMORROW

**Massiekur:** omg…you are such a genius……

**RedHairHottie:** hmph. and were u seriously serious about cam? ur not going to tell me? Even thought I saw him first and I've known you in the age when u actually wore a Gap shirt?

**Massiekur **damn straight.

**RedHairHottie: **wow. it must REALLY be a bad day for u.

**Massiekur: **and fyi, when i wuz in "Gap", u were in "Target"

**RedHairHottie:** Ouch

"Maaaaassie!!!!!!" My mom's voice bleated over the intercome. "Dinner's ready!"  
"You don't have to shout, Mom. That's partially why we have the intercome." I pushed the button. "Be down soon." I added.

**Massiekur: g2g eat dinner, sorry. C u l8r**

**RedHairHottie: **sure, LEAVE me hanging. (jk'ing)

The rest of the night was okay. I ate another gourmet dinner by our new chef Jasper, went back on to see if anyone else was on—which there wasn't—walked Bean, and did the usual night stuff: Brush, Change, and dream all night about Derrick Harrington. Yep, the usual.

**Westchester Mall's Theater  
Monday, September 19****th****  
CF's POV  
7:05 P.M**

I sighed. Today was just a mix of emotions. When Massie said she would meet me in the food courts: Happy.

And then she said D was coming too: Not so happy.

Don't get me wrong. Derrick's my friend. But my _crush_? Not so much, _duh_. That's where Massie held the trophy. There was no one like her. Pretty, knows how to act like a boy, looks hot and can act like a girl, and smart…_enough_, at least.

So where was I? Oh yeah. So we saw that stupid food movie. It was actually okay.

Derrick has to go annoyingly to meet his freaking annoying girlfriend: Not really happy…he's constantly disappearing, but now I'm _alone _with Massie, just like what we had planned in the beginning. Or what _I_ had planned, at least.

Massie makes an excuse and leaves as well, leaving me all alone: Well how do you THINK I'd feel at that moment.

Which brings us up to now. I'm sitting in seat…with no one else in this entire row…except for that slum at the end, doing absolutely nothing. All of a sudden, this—well I wouldn't say _tiny_, but small—girl bounces into the theater. I'm pretty sure I heard a "Shoot, I'm late" come out of her frowning mouth. She searches the theater, and suddenly gets a look when she sees my row…or more like _me_. Hmm, I have no idea why.

It's not like I've seen her before, at least _I think_. But she's already bouncing towards row 23. Maybe this is her favorite or "lucky" row. That happened to me once.

Ahem. When I was _five_. I can make out a few dirty blonde locks in the dark, as well as her smile. "Hey," This mysterious girl smiles, like we're good ol' buds or something.

I clear my throat. "Do I _know_ you?"

Again with the smile. "If you didn't before, now you do." She sticks out a hand. "I'm Kristen Gregory, but my friends sometimes call me Kris. Which means that's what you're going to call me." She laughs, a phlegm laugh.  
(Which brings a chorus of _shhhh's_ from the others actually paying attention to the tomato tornado.)

My god, is she _flirting_ with me? Not that that's never happened before, but still. "O_kay_." I muster a smile. Then someone clears the water in my head, and I can see clearly through. "Yeah, I think I _do_ know you. Captain of the Sirens?"

"Yep. The one and only." She tosses her hair and lets out another blasting guffaw, nearly blowing my ears out.

Suddenly, a guy in a red shirt and cap glowers over us. "Sorry miss, but you're disturbing everyone in the theater. For the sake of Chewandswallow, can you keep it down?"

We snicker quietly when he's gone.

"I'm a midfield on the Tomahawks."

"So what number are you?" Her eyes widen innocently. "Y'know, like in soccer?"

"_That's_ a question I hear everyday."

"Well, I go to all the Tomahawks' games…so then I'd know when you scored a goal." She quickly ends.

"Can't you just see my height, position, and face? That's how I recognize most people." I half-smile, wondering what is _up_ with her.

"Well, just in case."

"Of what?"

"Never mind." She grumbles and crosses her arms. I feel a tiny bit sorry. Why am I such a pig today? "Number 27." I say quickly, still not sure why.

Suddenly, the "for Chewandswallow's sake" guy is back.

**Westchester Mall  
Monday, September 19****th****  
N/A  
7:30 P.M**

"OMG. I can't buh-leeeeeve we got kicked out." Kristen pouted.

Cam thought, _I totally can._

A full-blown cackle had them out faster than an dilapidated Aeropostale Logo Bag.

"So number 27, right?" The question rang out of the blue.  
"Mm-hm. You?"  
"Number one. And it makes sense." She grin-flirted shyly.

The Cam that felt lousy from being ditched by his friends would've rolled his eyes. The daring, bold Cam would have _maybe_ flirted slightly back. The boring, tired Cam would just blandly agree.

Instead, the Present Cam looked at his watch and said, "My mom's going to kill me." He explained. "She has this thing about 'eating as a big, happy family. See ya round." He walked away quickly.

_Well_, he thought,_ if I'm quick I can still make it without Mom making some huge shit out this. I don't need to be grounded._"

Of course, he was bound to be in trouble anyways. After all, what about "dear ol' granny's" gift?

**AN: I think it's fairly obvious that since he forgot **_**today**_**, he's going to come back another time. And I think it's pretty obvious what's going to happen then. Is this too predictable? Don't answer that. I am proud. I typed this chapter up in 3 days. THAT'S A RECORD PPLZ!!!!!!!!! And plz review. And I worked on a new story outline which I've had for months. But I can't do that until I get to a certain point in THIS story. So basically I am pushing myself. But a few reviews to push me wouldn't be bad too. AND THE MOST IMPORTANT THING: I AM BETA HUNTING!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	7. Massie Day Take That! Part One

**Disclaimer: Lisi owns Clique.**

**The Block Estate  
Tuesday, September 20****th****  
MB's POV  
7:05 A.M**

_Let's have some fun, this beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick  
Let's have some fun, this beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

I moaned and hit the snooze button, silencing Lady Gaga's "Love Game". What the hell??? I was supposed to wake up a half-hour ago! Good thing I'd already chosen my outfit last night.

I did everything fast and headed down for breakfast. "Here iz your breakfast." Jasper's thick Russian accent trilled.

I looked at the Belgian waffles on my mom's precious china plate. I swallowed them in three gulps and was in the Range Rover in no time. Issac immediately started. I gave myself a mental rating and decided I was at least an 8.8. Not too bad for such a late morning. Dylan was impatiently waiting on the huge marble steps. "You're," Dylan took a huge breath and burped. "laaaaaaate."  
I giggled and fanned the air. Not soon after, Kristen entered the limo. "O.M.G. Gossip!!" She squealed. "About who?" I asked nonchalantly. She paused. "Actually, it's kinda bout me so it probably doesn't count." Her phlegmy laugh cut loose into the limo.  
"So anyways, I went back to the mall yesterday cuz my mom told me dinner wasn't ready yet, and I'd rather go to the mall then hang at home to wait. I went to see the movie Sunny with a Chance of Meatballs—"

I froze. Dylan interrupted. "_Cloudy_ with a chance. Not _sunny_. Gawd, you don't even know where you went." Kristen pretended to glare at Dylan before she continued. "And I. Saw. _Cam_! Ehmagawd times ten, right??"

She guffawed while Dylan's face twisted into an undeniable frown. The only word that escaped her lips was a simple "Hmph. So what?"  
Kristen said haughtily, "And I'm already winning on part one, then. Unless _you_ got something, Dylan." We all knew Dyl didn't.

"Whatever." I said quickly. "We're almost there and we have to rate outfits soon. So give yourselves a double check or something." It half-worked. Kris combed her pale fingers through her hair and Dylan used her compact to check her gloss. "Massie," Dylan whined. "Do you have any extra gloss I could use?"

Kristen made a face. "You mean you'd used a _used_ tube?"

"Well, I actually think of my best friends like family."

"Uh," I fished through my prada satchel. "Glossip girl pina colada or Revlon's Amazing Apricot?" I asked.

"Apricot." She swiped it while glowering at Kristen. This time, they weren't joshing around.

"Girls." Issac called. "We're here."

I was the first, practically jumping out. They slowly followed. "So who wants to go first?"

Kristen volunteered. I pretended to have an imaginary mic. "Kristen is wearing a pink Juicy sweater and scarf set with snowy white Dior leggings, which she matched with silver metallic Marc Jacobs flats. Her hair is in a twisted low pony. Congrats, you're a…9.2. Nine point three if you get rid of that ugly mascara clump beneath your eye." I giggled.

Dylan burped. "_Doooone_. Now me next." She spun. "Dylan is wearing a Juicy—and why is _everyone_ wearing Juicy today??—graphic tee and faded Sevens. Nice Vans, but the company is _so_ out. Go to Ecko, you have to luh-ve their new collection. Sorry, 8.8." Kristen smirked. "Ah-gree."

"Now my turn." I stepped forward. "I'm wearing a purple Prada off-the-shoulder Hensley with a white tank inside with _the_ newest skinny jeans which are buried in my knee high Uggs."  
Dylan said steadily. "9 point…3?"  
Kristen countered. "9 point _four_."  
"What. Ev. Er. Let's just go." My grin wavered. I whispered, "Cascada's 'Dangerous'."

_Don't know anything about you  
So close, just a touch away  
Your love hits me like no other  
They say I'm a true believer  
I know something's taking over now_

We separated soon after, our lockers being f-a-r apart. I sighed. There was nothing special coming up, so I thought I might as well just go straight to class. Besides, I wasn't a spray-paint-graffiti-slouch-in-your-seat-rebel kind of person.

I quickly stuffed my vintage bag in my locker, took my stupidly heavy binder out and was ready to go. Oh wait. I took out my compact and reglossed my pouting lips. I slammed my locker close, a little harder than usual.

"Geez, Block. The day's hardly started. PMS or something?" A familiar voice teased lightly.

Eh

Ma

Gawd.

The clouds in my sky quickly shied away for the sun, Derrington. I pasted a smile. "It's nuh-thing. And don't you have somewhere to go? Or should I say, some_one_ to go to?"

He sighed. "Sorry. Hey, I suffered too! Do you know how much tickets cost nowadays." He shook his head slowly jokingly. "Anyways, are we going to get a move on or what?"

"Who's the _we_?" I faked disgust, but of course, you knew ex-actly how I felt.

He gave me a look. "Come on. Bell's gonna ring in three. And first block's on the other side of this freaking building." He pulled my arm.

Was my arm hurting because of his tight grip or the sparks that flew from his fingers?

**BOCD  
Mrs. Barton's Classroom  
Tuesday, September 20****th****  
Massie's POV  
8:00 A.M**

We arrived just as the bell rang, out of breath, and by everyone's face, probably out of style as well. Alicia glared at us both, the glare directed a little closer to my side, or course. The Promethean Board read, _Free seeting today! Choose wizely, Mrs. B_

Hah, and _she's_ supposed to be our English teacher. "Derrick!" Alicia patted the seat next to her. "Sit here." She hissed, when I started to lead Derrick down to two rows behind.

I panic-glanced at him, would he really forget his promise so quickly? But he shook his head and took the seat to my right. I sent Alicia a "Take _that_" look and a well-deserved smirk.

Her lip-stained mouth fell open as she got up herself, to sit next to some kind-of-cute boy with an afro. Kemp, I think. Something like that. Derrick pretended not to notice, but how could I have missed that telltale fidget? But he survived, I guess. Ms. Barton wobbled in. "Can we all turn to page 4 in our packets? Let's check the homework."

"Ms. Barton, we didn't _have_ any homework." Alicia raised her delicate wrist, lying through her teeth.

Ms. Barton blinked. "Oh…well then that's _tonight_'s homework then. Then you children can read up to chapter 10 in The Adventures of Tom Sawyer. Get busy!" She hobbled off, probably back to BOCD's luxury teacher's lounge to add another crème-filled donut's calories to her flabby stomach. Just then, Cam appeared in the room. "Thanks _so much_ for saving me a seat." He muttered sarcastically. "Sorry, but can you move or something?" He looked the girl to my left right in her eyes. Tiffany moved quickly, giggling. A note landed on my desk

**Derrick:** So why so l8, Cammie boy?  
**Cam: **mom wouldn't lay off for 4gettin a gift.  
**Massie:**__sux   
**Derrick: **btw, 2day's Massie Day  
**Cam:** wth? _Massie_, as in massie _block_ day?  
**Massie:**__I feel kinda insulted.:(  
**Derrick: **oh, no. there are SO MANY massie blockheads.

Cam laughed so hard his face turned red.

**Massie:** ok, now I really AM insulted.  
**Derrick:** so what's the plan for the rest of the day, mz block?  
**Massie: **u crawl after me and obey my every command, includin "jump off a bridge"  
**Cam:** ouch.  
**Derrick: **u betta b jk'ing *fake growl*  
**Cam:** theteacher'sintheroomnow

I looked up. Ooh, the bird lady. "I will be _watching_ this class for the rest of the period." She looked suspicious. "Watching _veeery carefully_."

**Massie: **so what?  
**Cam: **can't have d-tention 2day of all days or me=TROUBLE  
**Derrick: **dude, didna today was another holiday b-sides Massie Day  
**Massie: **what makes 2day such a no d10tion day?

Cam blushed. "No reason." He muttered. Principal Burns looked up sharply and raised a bony finger to her lips. "_Shhhhh_! People are working!"

"Like who?" Derrick snickered.

"DETENTION!" She barked suddenly, pointing to the girl with a high ponytail in front of Derrick. She squeaked, "It wasn't me talking!"

"She's telling the truth." A sweet voice pointed out. "It was Massie Block." Alicia sneered. She sent me a "Take _that_" look and a haughty smirk. Hmm, _where_ have I seen this scene before? High pony countered. "Actually, I think it was Massie Block and Derrick Harrington."

"Fine." Principal Burns snapped. "_Both_ of you. Detention."

Alicia frowned. I guess she hadn't counted on both of us staying _after school_, in an _empty_ room, _to-ge-ther_.

I aimed my "Take _that_" look at her and smugly shrugged. Her almond eyes narrowed. Cam swiped imaginary sweat off his forehead, obviously relieved. After class, Alicia met me. "Can we talk? Ah-lone?" She asked with faux sweetness. "Sure." I leveled her gaze. "So what do you want?" I asked coolly once we were out of anyone important's gaze.

"What I _want_ is you to keep your hands to yourself. You're nawt going to get him."

"What are you talking about?" My tone matched my words perfectly, but my cheeks blushed furiously. With embarrassment and anger.

"You're too wrong for him. It would never work, not that he likes you in that way at all. And you can drop your ditz act, Duh-livia."

I was shocked. She was making fun of her own beta? "Oh, so now _I'm_ the one all wrong for him? Your mind's covered with things he could be less than interested in. You don't like him for anything much either."

"What does that mean, _Assie_?"

"It means that Derrick's _status_ is all you care about. Don't think it's not ahh-bvious, _Ew-_licia."

"So what?" She flipped her raven hair. We were now standing still, our eyes locked in hateful glares. "Or maybe it's not obvious to anyone but _you_, since you have Cupid's arrow in your back."

I rolled my eyes. "Puh-lease. I do nawt like him. My taste goes elsewhere, away from _yours_." I broke the staredown. Which told her everything. "I have better things to do than talk to you, Alicia."

With that, I walked to class, my fear and panic on a whole new level.


	8. Massie Day Take That! Part 2

**Disclaimer: Okay, I am getting **_**sooo**_** sick of this thingy. Ugh, Lisi Owns The (Clique) Series. L.O.T.S**

**AN: Yeah…still beta-hunting…if you have any suggestions, or wanna do it, or SOMETHING plz PM me or say it in your review if you don't have an account. **_**Speaking**_ **of which, should I switch my story so that only ppl w/ accounts can review?**

**BOCD  
The "Green" Café  
MB's POV  
12:00 P.M**

"Please, _no_." Derrick groaned. I giggled. "Yes. Now take it!" I pointed at the tiny box of dried up raisins and cranberries, the grossest thing in the place. And it isn't so easy to find disgusting things in our gourmet, epicurean Dining Hall.

He laughed with me. "Seriously. Take it." I ordered.

Derrick stopped mid-chuckle. "Are you freaking serious, Mass? I have _soccer_ after school! Guy's gotta survive on more than this thing!"

"Sucks." I slid my tray along the slim, silver bars and punched in my number. "Wait—nothing else?" Derrick begged. "Can I have a fruit plate?" He turned his puppy eyes on me. I wavered, my heart pounding frantically. "Whatevs. Fine." I managed and waved my hand. I'd already sent a quick text to Dylan and Kristen: _sry, not sittin wit u guys 2day. Don't have too much fun w/o me!! ILY_

Kristen had replied: _'so k. coach wants me to bring my lunches outside 2day 2 tlk 2 me bout bein captain!!!! OMG, rite?_

I set my tray down at table #18 next to Cam. Derrick, still grumbling, plopped down at my right. It was going okay, I guess. Derrington hadn't even glanced at Alicia at table #5 yet. And even more to his credit, Kemp's big butt was right next to hers.

Cam shook his dark hair out of his eyes. "Dude, when have you been on a diet?"

"Since Massie turned into Jillian Michaels." Derrick peeled a strawberry off his plate. I elbowed him.

"So why aren't you with your usual girlfriends?" Cam inquired.

"Kristen's talking with her coach. And Dylan had other stuff." I lied about Dylan. Shoot, I hoped she wasn't mad.

"Kristen _Gregory_?" Cam asked. "Small, dirty blonde, player number one, biggest guffaw you'll ever hear?"

I blinked. I knew Kristen had met him, but I didn't know he'd known that much about her. And _remembered_ it. "Yeah, that one." I said indifferently.

"Who's the heck is _Dylan_ though? We said _girl_ friends." Cam pressed.

"She's a girl, you ass." Derrick let out a whistle at my language. "Well, she can _act_ like a guy sometimes, but female nonetheless." I adjoined.

Derrick grinned mischievously. "Or at least that's what Dylan _tells_ you." Cam high-fived him. Suddenly, someone set down a tray across from mine. "Hey, Massie. BTW, thanks ah-lot for ditching me."

"Uh, hey Dyl!" I gave Cam a _speak-of-the-devil_ look. "Derrick, this is Dylan. Dylan, this is Derrick." I blushed slightly. I just hoped Dylan wouldn't notice my red face and shy voice. "And this is Cam. Cam, Dylan. Dylan, Cam."

"Thank you, Mrs. Manners. So what were you talking about?" She tossed her ginger curls over her shoulder, acting casual, but I knew she was trying to flirt ever-so-subtly. Derrick snickered. Cam hid his grin. I flushed—again.

"Oh, nuh-_thin_." Derrick mimicked my voice, ignoring my digging elbow. "We were just talking about—"

I stomped on his foot and cut in. "—how Derrick is starting to act, like, _sooo_ anorexic. I said it was totally bad for the school, seeing as how he's the freaking goalie."

Dylan nodded and sipped her Diet Coke.

"_Ahh-greeeee_" She burped. I immediately sent her a look. She smirked and burped slightly back. "_Whateeevvs, Ms. Manneeerrrs_"

By now, Cam and Derrick were cracking up. My phone buzzed.

**Dylan:** girls restrm right now.  
**Massie:** sure w/e

"BRB" I huffed and we got up.

"Why are we here?" I hissed.

Dylan fanned her cheeks. "You can call me Dylan Fisher." She squealed.

"Why?" I crossed my arms. "Because you made me look like a fool and acted like Shrek?"

"Did you _see_ the way he looked at me?"

"Yeah, but how do you know he doesn't look at everyone like that? Or that he didn't look at _Kuh-risten_ like that?"

"What does it matter? I'm still going to win myself a boyfriend." She laughed and fake-coughed. "_camfisher_"

"Now moving on." She grabbed my hand. "Do you or do you not have a secret boyfriend behind my back named Derrin???"

Why me? Today is not my day. I mentally added, _Tuesdays are _so_ out_. I channeled my inner lying alpha, mostly hoping that I had one at all.

"Puh-lease!" I scoffed. "No way! Am I Selena Gomez?"

Dylan scoffed back. "No."

"Cause I would totally _Kiss and Tell_. And FYI, it's Der_rick_."

"Excuh-_yooooze_ me for thinking my BFF finally got a love life."

That hit me somewhere. Did I really not? "WTH? I get asked out ten times more than you do." I flashed back.

"Yeah, but you never say yes. Does that count as a love life if you never let them into your heart?" Dylan was starting to sound like Dr. Phil gone feminine.

"Ugh, I _so_ have a love life, okay? You _know_ I have a crush. And I _do_, I'll tell you that. But it's not _Derrin_." I fired. "Ehmagawd, let's just get out of here and forget everything."

It's not like I lied about my crush. I _don't_ have a crush on Derrin—whoever _he_ was. Besides, it was my day. Noteven my best friend could spoil that. At least I thought so.

**BOCD  
The "Green" Café  
CF's POV  
12:19 P.M**

I crack up, I can't help it even if I tried. D's rolling in his own laughs too, so to hell for laughing at people. Plus, I have a feeling she meant to be funny. Suddenly, they were gone. _Massie, Kristen, Dylan_…interesting friends she had. Wait. I froze.

"Dude! That's _Dylan_!" I gaped. Derrick straightened. "So what?"

"Dylan _Marvil. The_ Dylan Marvil!"

"The who?" He gave me a strange look.

"Her mom earns more money than your girl's _dad_ with her TV show. Does 'The Daily Grind' ring any bells?"

"No. I'm not the gay guy watching Oprah and stuff." He snickered; I punched him in the arm. "If watching 'The Daily Grind' is gay, why do you watch the music awards and maybe even 'America's Top Model'?"

"Shut _up_!"

"_Oh_-kay. And did you notice or are you just ignoring Alicia?"

His mouth twisted into a frown. "What's it to you? Now I mean it, Cam. Shut up about it."

I knew that he was serious about this. Derrick dumped a couple of raisins in his mouth. "So what's up with you? Like, what did I miss when I left? And I'm an impatient guy so just summarize."

"Massie left later. Another girl came. Name's Kristen. Plays soccer for girls. Flirts outrageously. Has a laugh full of phlegm—which got us kicked out. And when I got _home_, my mom kicked my butt for forgetting something."

He rolled his eyes. "I feel so left out. So…do you like her?"

Was he talking about Massie??? "No! Of course not!" I fibbed.

"She seemed pretty into you, _and_ you don't get a girl that's an athlete every day." Derrick looked longingly at the Monster energy drinks.

Ohhh, _Kristen_. "She's okay. Just not my type, I guess." _My_ type was currently labeled "Anything Massie Jillian Block".

Derrick groaned. "Dude, what _is_ your type?"

"I'm just not into dating now, I guess."

He gave me a funny look. "Your love life is about to get a lot better. Just wait." He smiled mysteriously.

What the heck was _he_ talking about?

**AN: awn-est-ly, I am NOT that satisfied with this, but I figured I may as well post this lousy piece. I've been **_**feeling**_** lousy lately. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! And remember the chapter "meeting the new"? it is officially been changed to "Meeting the New: Part 1", kk? And also, it was supposed to say "Massie Day / Take that! Part one", not "Massie Day Take that! Part one". Just clearing things upsies! I WANT to do a DH's POV but when I try, my mind goes blank. The only ones that aren't blank are Cam and Massie.**

**And soon: Get ready to meet someone!**


	9. When Things Spill Open

**Disclaimer: L.O.T.S (Lisi Owns The Series ;D)**

**AN: no luck with my beta-thingy :(. And feel free to offer suggestions/ideas/comments! Please! WHOA!!!! IMPORTANT NEWS!!!! TWILY, MY ONE-SHOT, IS GOING TO HAVE AN EPILOGUE!!!!COMING SOOOOOON!!!!! Oh, and please vote in my poll. It is a v-e-r-y b-i-g d-e-a-l!!! now continue on, thanks ;)**

**BOCD  
The "Green" Café  
N/A  
12:30 P.M**

"Heeeyy!" Massie had a smile plastered on her face, Dylan's seemed more like a mischievous smirk…like the one on Derrick's. Derrick thought in unison with Cam, _Man, could that grin be any _faker_? She's upset_.

_Join the crowd_, Cam sighed.

"So what did you guys just _have_ to talk about?" Derrington flicked a cranberry at a one of that-lunch-aid-who-always-scowls. "Psh. Bathrooms are only for talking in?" Massie rolled her eyes.

_It is when it's _you_, _Derrick's inside voice laughed. Dylan said nothing.

_Checking someone out, are we?_ Cam realized, feeling her furtive gaze burning his Dior jeans. His face turned red, ever-so-slightly.

"So what's up? Anything special that happened today?" Derrick asked. _Why am I the only one talking here?_ He wondered.

"Nope." Everyone answered artlessly.

Apparently, denial was IN.

**BOCD  
The-Hallway-Outside-of-the-Café  
N/A  
12:40 P.M**

"Hey Day-re-rick." Alicia split his name extra-long and wiggled her skinny—or bony, as Massie said—fingers. She grabbed Massie's arm. "Follow." Alicia hissed.

"Or what?" Massie imitated her tone, ignoring her climbing pulse. Yet she obeyed.

Cam could tell something had her tensed. _God, I take sensitive to a whole new level_, he started to move towards them. But the death glare Alicia pierced him with had him reconsidering. He held up his hands in a total _Okay, whatever_ kind of way.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

"So what do _you_ want?" Massie made the _you_ sound like _LBR_.

"What I _want_, is for you to back off my boyfriend and back out of our life." Alicia crossed her arms.

"Well too bad. Not even Daddy's money can buy you _that_, Ew-licia."

"I know, and I don't need him to. 'Cause I'm going to get that all by myself, Blockbutt."

"So original." I rolled my eyes. "And how do you plan to do half of that?"

"Easy." Alicia took a step forward. "I think we both—or rather, _everyone_, knows that he's wrapped around my little finger. Just imagine how he'll be when I break up with him."

Massie silently scoffed. "You wouldn't, so what's to worry?"

"Who said I wouldn't? BTW, dark-and-mysterious is more 'in' now anyways."

Massie giggled. "Yeah, like Taylor Lautner and Rob Pattinson."

For a split second, their conversation seemed like one that friends might have. But of course, if you're enemies, you're gonna act like it. Massie laughed again, but this time, in a mocking way. "Still, your plan is related to me, _how_?"

The corners of Alicia's mouth turned smug. "It _will_ be when I tell him it was because of you."

"Derrick would neh-ver fall for that. You don't know him at all, Rivers, if you think that'll work."

"Says _you_." Alicia sang. "And _your_ thought is worth _less_ than a penny. We're done here."

But Massie had already walked away.

**The Block Estate  
Massie's Bedroom  
MB's POV  
3:12 P.M**

I wished I could say I cared less, but let's just put it this way: I was in worse condition than my Marc Jacob ballet flats after the grand opening of a new Barney's. **(AN: SERIOUSLY!!! It was c-r-a-z-y when I went!)**

Dylan rolled on my bed so that she was propped on her elbows. "So…"

"What?" I pretended to focus on the sheet that was supposed to be my homework, which was now covered in doodles.

Dylan let out a frustrated noise. "What's with you and Alicia? Does she want you to be in her clique or something?" Dylan frowned. "'Cause buh-lieve me, I could do _way_ better than Olivia Ryan. Seriously." She quickly added.

"Ehmagawd." I laughed. "No, that's not it. It's nothing, really."

Dylan made a tsk-tsk-tsk noise with her tongue. "Somehow, I don't believe you. At all."

I said nothing. "Come on, Mass! You don't tell me a-n-y-t-h-i-n-g! You don't tell me about your friends, your crushes, can you blame me for trying to _know_ my best friend?" Dylan exclaimed. "And I still think you like the guy that starts with a D."

I felt choked. "I can see your eyes flickerin'." Dylan trilled.

"Fine! Maybe I don't tell you things because it's just not going well! Maybe I didn't tell you about my crush because he's too busy with his rat of a girlfriend. Maybe I didn't tell you about what happened after lunch because all it was, was that skimp trying to corner, threaten, and ruin me!"  
I couldn't stop. "And you _do_ know me! But, Dylan, I'm not your can of Diet Coke. So don't expect me to spill! I don't _have _to tell you everything, okay?"

Dylan replied softly. "I think you just did."

**AN: I'm sorry that this is short. I promise to update soon, but it's not that easy to just sneak onto the computer, fit everything in, come up with ideas, and most importantly: Keep it a secret. And that's the hardest. (My dad works with computers and knows his way around, oh, I don't know, **_**everything about it**_**.)**


	10. Leading Up to 4:30 PM

**Disclaimer: L.O.T.S**

**AN: If my grammar is less than perfect, then please excuse me…I'm typing in the color "white".**

**The Block Estate  
Massie's Bedroom  
MB's POV  
3:50 P.M**

So what choice did I have? Any attempt at denial would be dead-on transparent. I tuned back into what Dylan was bellowing about. "Maaassie luh-ves Deeerick! Maaassie luh-ves Deeerick! Maaassie luh-ves Deeerick!"

Yeah…let's just tune her out. I think it's obvious she knows now about, well, you know. Everything. Derrick, Alicia, etc.

_I don't know what I want_

_So don't ask me_

'_Cause I'm still trying to figure it out_

Taylor Swift blared from Dylan's iPhone. "'lo? Oh, Mom." She rolled her eyes. "_Now_? Do I _have _to?" She whined like a five year old. Wait, let's face it—Dylan did almost everything like a five year old.

"Sorry Massie." She pouted. "I gotta go now! But you might be glad I'm going—"

"Yeah, something like that." I jokingly smirked.

"—so you can chat with _Derrick_ or something." She smirked back.

"Whatevs.." U ducked my flushing face.

"You know I'm ri—" Dylan started cockily.

I cut her off. "Buh-bye. Seeyoutomorrow!"

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Fine. Once she left, I _did_ go to the computer. Nobody was on, I sighed. I psychiatrist-ed myself. Yeah, today wasn't my day. It may have been Massie day, but Massie day was pretty damn suck-ish. There were a couple of ways to treat depression, I partially-smiled to myself.

Mom said…love was the best medicine.

Nanami said…food was the best medicine.

You-know-who said…laughter was the best medicine.

_Five minutes later_

O_kaaay_, so here I am. Bean is licking my bare knee—don't ask, half-finished with a pint of Haagen Dazs milk chocolate sorbet, and wwatching-laughing at Full House reruns.

And I was left feeling more "Upid-stay" that "yay". Suddenly, I heard a retching noise…

…and felt a gross liquidy-yet-solid thingy crawling all over from mid-thigh and down. I jumped up and yelled. "Bean!!"

**Westchester Mall  
Ralph Lauren  
N/A POV  
3:12 P.M**

"Ehmagosh! This one is a _muh-st_!!" Alicia danced the thrown blazer on top of the huge—and still growing—pile that a worn out soccer goalie was stuck holding. "Yeah, A. How many "musts" are there?"

"Sorry." Alicia pouted. "But could you puh-_leaze_ not call me like you call your stock friends?"

Derrington chuckled. "You mean _jock_?

Alicia dismissed the issue with a wave of her hand. "Won't be much longer." She said in her usual sweet, faux tone.

"You said that a WHILE ago."

"_Well_ then." Alicia kissed his cheek, playing her "good" side more than usual. A super-pink, super-glossy mark was left. _Man_, _it looks idiotic. I wish I could swipe it _off_ or something…too bad I'm holding all these clothes. But hey, it's the thought that counts! And not everyone gets a kiss from the prettiest, most lovable girl in BOCD._ Derrick thought.

Alicia was too nervous to concentrate on one thing for too long. Scratch that. Anything besides shopping. Even the new gossip about the two Taylor's failed to capture her full attention! And for _this_ girl, that meant something was more _up_ than _Up!_

But she would rather admit her ownership of a Gucci knock-off than admit her unusual over-expired sugary-ness. Massie Jackass Block was pushing her nervous system's freak out level to the top. And centered on everything she heart-ed the most. She acted like Massie couldn't bother her less, but goodness, everything was spelled d-e-n-i-a-l! Her love life was waning instead of waxing, and it was because of that _thing_. Massie had forced her to say that she didn't really like Derrick. What if that ex-LBR got Derrick to believe her instead of Alicia? Not that her threat to Massie wasn't equally as potent.

Derrick worshiped her more than she worshiped the new line of Coach Totes. And if she dumped him—and the blame went to MJB—gawd, she knew what desperate people did. Well, most of the time they sued, but other than that, they believed with all their widdle hearts and reacted way harder than Kanye's West's reaction to the awards results—and Taylor's reaction to _his_, combined.

But if alpha dumped alpha, the only thing was to stoop lower. And who the hell would do that? And _why_ the hell would they do it? Because they were more stupid and desperate than LBR Layne's—*cough*_Layme_*cough*—Hello Kitty knee socks. And Alicia was not that stupid. Not saying that she wasn't desperate.

And something even _more_ important than her love life was at stake: Her alpha status. Alicia had been official all-around alpha since Ralph Lauren Kids made her size. _That other girl_ had been wearing baggy jeans and plain scoopneck tees, which totally spelled _e-w_ more than _n-e-w_.

Meanwhile, Alicia had sharpened her comebacks and attacks, developed a hot (x10) clique and a hawt, hawt, _hawt_ (x10000) body =), and furthered her fashion and about everything else. Boys flocked at her door until Daddy had threatened to sue. Alicia didn't know if he was saying it literally or joking, but that wasn't anywhere near her top concerns.

Yes, the boy bees were coming to the honey, all but two. The two popular ones. The two cute ones. The two that she just had to have more than the new Ella Moss clutch. Derrick Harrington and Cam Fisher. Like Miley said, _I got my sights set on you, and I'm ready to aim_. Derrick was more popular, case closed. He was her future boyfriend. Besides, it was easier to gush to your best friends about his eyes when they were matching.

Deep down inside, Alicia had some feelings for him. But just a little.

Derrick looked at his girlfriend, sliding the card smoothly down, like she always did. Hmph. It was his card that she was sliding. Alicia Rivera…who'd thought I'd end up with her? But I'm lucky.

But people tell me things that don't make any effing sense.

"She's mean and heartless."

"Yeah, "byotch" is spelled A-L-I-C-I-A."

And watching people burst into tears. But she said it wasn't her, and Derrick thought, _she's telling the truth_. _Alicia wouldn't lie to me, not after all she's said._

Actually, let someone rephrase that. Derrick's voice of denial thought,_ she's telling the truth. Alicia wouldn't lie to me, not after all she's said._

"Let's go." Alicia grinned that smile he'd gotten used to. "Sorry I took so long." Her apology and eyes seemed more authentic than her soft pink Uggs.

"Wanna get something to eat?"

"I'm stuffed already. Wanna hit Prada?"

_If Prada sells milkshakes, sure_. Derrick laughed bitterly inside.

"If we go to the food court first. I'm starved—you have _no_ idea what I had for lunch."

_Yeah, because you were sitting with _her_._ Alicia laughed bitterly inside.

But they both just smiled.

Like I said earlier: Apparently, denial was IN.

**Westchester Mall  
Food Court  
N/A POV  
3:50**

"Hey," Derrick sat down with an Oreo milkshake in one hand, low-fat crème Brule fro-yo in the other. Alicia flirt-smiled. She would need the extra points to speak her mind.

"So…"

"Mmhm?" Derrick's mouth had oreo crumbs. Alicia tried not to look disgusted. She failed.

"What's with you and Massie?" Alicia softened her voice, even though she wanted to scream the question at him.**  
**

**AN: Aaaaand "CUT!" I purposely posted this on Halloween. Something's coming up between Alicington next chapter! And Massie's entwined into it as well! I could have done it here. Did anyone notice the many "N/A POV"'s? Dude, I am PROUD of myself. Sorry if it sucked, sorry if it confused, but—HEY!—I'm working on it, kk? We clear? (And if anyone read my profile, you'll get it when I say : )**

**Kuh-rystal!**

**Oops! One more thing! I need to have at least 5 votes in my poll before I continue! It's more important than Swiss Miss's "Dark Chocolate Sensation" hot cocoa! Seriously: I will not update until I have at least 5 votes. Is this blackmail? If it is, sorry…kinda ;)**


	11. Almost Up to 4:30 PM

**Disclaimer: L.O.T.S**

**AN: Did you people vote honestly? Or did you people just click one and submit? Neeever mind, not important! What IS? This is the first chapter with official and only Derrick Harrington POV!!!! These things are A LOT harder than it seems…**

**And still: No luck with the beta-stuff. Eeeergh.**

**Westchester Mall  
Food Court  
DH's POV  
4:15 P.M**

"Don't tell me that you don't spend all your time with those stupid _things_!" Alicia's already narrowed eyes turned to angry little paper-cut slits.

I don't know how we ended up like this today…okay, maybe I _do_, but I just don't _get _it. But I had every right to yell back at her, "Because they're my _friends_!"

"Yeah, but what _kind_ of friends, is what I want to know!" Alicia screeched. "Don't tell me you and Massie weren't flirting!"

She thought_ what_? That I was _what_? With _who_?

_WHAT????_

"Well I'm telling you exactly that: We weren't flirting! Cam and Massie are my best friends! They've always _been_ there for me, where _other people haven't_." Even I could hear the thick implication in my mad voice.

"Don't _tell me_ that I haven't been there for you!" Alicia screamed at me, but I could see in the tiniest bit of realization and guilt, that I was right, she usually _wasn't _there for me. "I am _always_ there for you!" That line had more holes than _Swiss cheese_ when she said it.

"You sure don't want me to tell you _anything_." This world was obviously jacked up. Alicia says I never spend time with her. Massie and Cam say I spend all my time with her.

"Is this all about one fucking lunch?" I stared angrily into her chocolate eyes, which stared furiously right back.

"No!" She blurted back just a little too quickly. "It's about how _you're_ fucking up our perfect relationship!"

"If it's so perfect, why are we arguing?" I yelled. "Or, why do you think it's perfect at all?"

I swear I saw her lips mouth, _because _I_ am_. But what came out was: "Because _we_ are!"

For once, our voices weren't mega-phone loud. "Nobody is, Alicia."

Her eyes flashed. What? It's true, nobody's perfect, unless she was JC, which right now, I couldn't doubt more.

"I am an _alpha_! I'm supposed to be, and I _am_! She shrieked, enunciating each word.

Whoa. Was this girl's ego for real? "And you should believe that, of all people!!" She ungracefully bellowed.

I raised my eyebrow, signifying, _and why the hell is that?_

"Be_cause_, you are MY BOYRFIEND! You are my ALPHA boyfriend!! And alphas are made for alphas, _dumbass_!"

My mouth went dry. "If that's why you like me…"

If that was true…

Everything she'd ever told me…

What we'd always said…

If that was really the only thing she…

Alicia tried to save her sinking mistake. "Can we just go to Prada?" She used that angelic tone, but it didn't give me the same feeling.

"Forget it, Alicia." My voice said in a quiet way that creeped _me_ out. "I have a better place in mind to go to."

You could see her thinking, _shopping for the new Sevens?_

"Alone." I slowly walked out of the mall, feeling worse about my girlfriend than I ever had.

"All you did was complain about carrying clothes anyways!" She spun around so that I wouldn't see the tears, but of course, I did.

My heart pounded in my chest. This was not the sweet, fun girl I knew and saw. Or rather, I could deny it no longer—I was seeing the real her for the first time.

Who cared if I hit a blasted pedestrian? Who cared if I ended up lost by pedaling endlessly? All I knew was that I trusted my feet—and instincts—enough to carry me to comfort.

**The Block Estate  
Massie's Bedroom  
MB's POV  
4:15 P.M**

Okayokayokay. Mom and Dad weren't due back till 1 in the morning for that new opera. Bean was okay now, but the couch wasn't. It had "Bean throw-up" on it, and as I looked down, I had some on me too. I tried to get my old self back, the one that didn't care about mud in her face, and the one that would care _a lot less_ about this throw-up.

Ehmagawd, Mom freaks out SO MUCH about keeping things un-messy-ish, and this was THE worst kind of messy!

If I called Inez to help…she would tell my parents, and Bean could be whisked to my 4-year old brat of a cousin faster than I could say "LBR".

-------------------

After reviewing all my little and measly options, the only one left that would keep me out of YouAreGroundedLand would be to *gulp* clean it myself. I grabbed sprays, wipes, water, towels, and whatever it looked like I might need. And, oh yeah, a wooden laundry clipper. Some fucking Massie Day.

-------------

"Ehmagawd. Ehma_gawd_." I muttered perpetually under my breath. "Ew. Gross. Ehma_gawd_, ehmagawd." I squeaked. I was dirty, starting to smell, and grossed out. And if that wasn't enough, my hair was mussed, my shorts completely ruined (Like this day), and my nose was starting to get a little red from those damned laundry clippers. What the hell, I decided, and ripped them off my tingling nostrils.

Ooh, regret.

The sickening stench practically burned. I coughed and wheezed. The laundry clippers taunted me. I tried not to swear as I put the stupid things back on. "Ugh, ugh, _ugh_." I peeped, the sound coming out nasal. Like _Ew_-licia's. That thought was almost worse than the smell. What I wanted to do was sit in a corner and scream. Or kick a stupid wall, which I did. I doubled over in pain as my toe throbbed. No one to blame but myself for _this_ one.

_Ding Dong_

I ignored it

_Ding Dong_

"Go. Away." I said, even though they couldn't hear me.

_Ding Dong. Ding Dong. Ding Dong. Ding Dong. Ding Dong._

I screamed. "I'm COMING!"

I silently cursed myself for the wall kicking as I stumbled down the spiral staircase.


	12. 4:30 And Beyond!

**Disclaimer: L.O.T.S**

**AN: Yay =), people actually voted! I'm totally sorry if this chapter sucks badly. Actually, that's an understatement. But I had to get something so you guys wouldn't have to wait so long. I have decided a new path for the Colette vs. Alexa thing, but it still matters a lot on which comes first. Never mind, I'm not making any sense =P. And the winner is……**

I blinked to make sure I wasn't hallucinating. He blinked back. So there was only one thing to do, when a girl is messy, ugly, and shocked with her long-time (one-sided) love at your steps:

Slam the door in his surprised face.

I mean really, what else? My brain was in two.

**Derrick's here! Aaaaahh! He can't see me like this!**

Derrick's _here_! Open the door! Now!

**Are you crazy??? I'm hideous!**

How many opportunities do you get nowadays to see him?

**Who cares? Why can't we just freaking **_**text**_**?**

Fine, let him get away. But it has to be _really important_ if he's here, looking all sweaty, desperate, sad, and you know the rest.

**Errr…good point. But my gross-ness will just scare him away. I'm scaring **_**myself**_**! What do I pick?**

In the middle, duh! There's that stupid loud speaker outside. And there's a stupid mic inside. Use your brain, Massie.

"Just a minute!" I blurted as I he. "Don't go anywhere!"

Racing upstairs, I brushed my hair, scraped off some of the barf dried up on my tank, put on a smudge of gloss on my fake-smiling lips, and raced back down.

"Hey Derrick!" I tried to sound normal. He stormed in without a word, not stopping until we were in my room. Hey, he didn't even look at the mess. And he's totally into that yuck-worthy stuff. "Do you have any food?" He grunted.

O, m'gosh. He just came over to stuff his mouth? "Derrick." I tried to look him in the eye, but all I got was an ear. "What is _up_?" I asked, and not in that happy, _how's-it-going-dude_ way.

He eyed my half-finished carton of ice cream. I sighed and handed him a spoon, then we both sat down on my bed, the couch not being an option. After one swallow—or maybe it was a gulp instead—he looked up into my worried gaze and sighed gravely. "We had a blow-up."

There was only one "we" that could bring him to this point.

**Westchester Mall  
Food Court  
3****rd**** Person/CF's POV  
4:30 P.M**

His dark hair fell across my eyes as he saw her storm off, like a curtain drawing across for the end of a scene. Cam was tempted to whip out his Xenon and text Derrick, but the thought caught him at the last minute, _Oh, right—Mom confiscated it as a feeble attempt for me to "stay on task". _Damn _it!_

"Double chocolate Oreo shake, please." Cam fiddled some money out of his wallet.

"Fisher?" A warm voice laughed.

"Dylan?"

"_Yeeeepp"_ The red-head burped. Cam couldn't help laughing.

"Just a minute." Dylan disappeared. She came back with two double Oreo shakes, one chocolate, one vanilla. Cam interrupted. "I only ordered one."

Dylan winked. "I know."

Cam felt a strange tingle. Not like the chilly ones that sparked his spine like Massie gave him—this one went right to the heart. He shook the thought aside. "Aren't you working?"

"It's my break…or it _will_ be." She put on a mischievous smirk.

He smiled as he saw her march into the back, arguing with a senior girl who obviously worked there too. He craned his neck and caught a few words.

"_Can—Please?"_

"_Over my dead—"_

"_But—Give you."_

Silence as the older one wrinkled her forehead.

"_Fine—cover for—Friday. I want to—Justin's party. Wait, one more—real gold?"_

"_Mayb—"_

"_To me and you can—till 5:00."_

"**DEAL!**" Dylan's voice shrieked clearly.

She ducked under the counter and grabbed the shakes. "So where ya wanna sit?"

Cam pointed to the money he'd laid out. "Don't I have to—"

She fluffed her hair and grinned. "Don't sweat it. It's on me! So I repeat—where ya wanna sit?"

**The Block Estate  
Massie's Bedroom  
MB's POV  
4:30 P.M**

"It was like some side I never knew at all."

I was tempted to respond, _You don't know _any _side of her at all_, but that ah-bviously wouldn't help.

He brushed his blonde hair out of his eyes. I tried not to look; it always distracted me when he did something like that. **(Do you know what song this line is from: "Absentmindedly making me want you"?)**

"So are you guys going to be okay?" I tried to ask casually.

"I don't know. Maybe I should call her…" He trailed off.

"So what was the argument about anyways?" I wanted to know, even though I had a good feeling, using my most recent bump-in with Rivers.

He mumbled. "Nothing." He looked out my window. "Just some stupid stuff."

We just sat there for a while until he sighed. "She was just concerned about some things with you, Cam, and I."

_When push comes to shove…_ I remembered. "Like what?" I prompted.

He threw me a look that said, _When push comes to _pushy_._ "She thinks I'm spending too much time with you guys."

I couldn't help it—I started laughing hysterically and pushed him off the bed. "Shut _up_!"

He picked himself up and glared at me, but I could see a smile hinting at his eyes. "I'm serious. It's okay, Alicia's pretty wacked up on that opinion. But you wouldn't believe her _other_ idea. She said…Never mind."

"_What_?" I threw my pillow jokingly at him. _So I'll humor him_, I decided.

"You can't just leave an interesting sentence off! TELL me!" This time, he did smile as he challenged playfully. "Why not, Block?"

I loved that nickname on his lips, but it'd be _way_ weird for me to swoon right now. "Because it's against the Massie Day law!" I pounded my fists against his shoulder.

"Oh yeah," He mused. "I'd, uh, kinda forgotten about that." I made the motion that said, _now finish that fucking sentence already!_

"We have to be perfectly serious about this." He straightened his imaginary tie. I sat up eagerly, like a puppy at his master. "My _god_, I still can't believe she considered this."

"Aaaaahh!" I whisper-screamed. "Don't make me throw you in jail!"

"Is that your closet?" He joked. "Okay, well she just thought that..um…that we, um…" He cracked his knuckles. "Get ready to laugh, okay? 'Cause I totally thought it was ridiculous. Like, filled with idiocy."

I nodded.

"Ech, she just thought that _that_wayIguess. As in a . But honestly, I don't think that wouldn't happeninahundredyears. Actually, that doesn't have much to do with Cam on that one." He smiled almost nervously, waiting for my response.

Derrick was genuinely shocked at my reaction, not that I wasn't either. I had been fully prepared to laugh, to shriek _Seriously?!?_ right back at him.

I didn't expect two tears in the corner of my eyes. Or the gasp that swung out from between my lips. What was my damned problem?

Nothing. It just stung. All I heard, instead of, "Mass? Are you okay?" was "_I thought it was totally ridiculous…filled with idiocy…that wouldn't happen in a hundred years"_

**Westchester Mall  
Food Court  
CF's POV  
4:45 P.M**

"If we don't stop talking a mile a minute, these shakes will totally melt." I tried to make a point through his laughing.

Dylan pointed at their drinks and giggled. I looked down. They were already melted, and by the looks of it, it turned to Oreo mush some time ago. "Sorry to waste your money. Are you sure you don't want me to pay you back?" I mumbled.

She looked at me like I was crazy. "What part of _I'll-treat-you _does not enter your brain? It's good."

"Big spender." I joked.

"Besides, I'm not exactly a penny pincher." She gestured at herself.

"Oh yeah. You're the daughter of millionaire Merri-Lee. Huh."

She kept up the _you-are-crazy_ look. "I was talking about my _clothes_." Dylan rolled her eyes. "And what does it matter if she's my mom?"

"Nothing." I took the straw and mixed the chocolate clumps and glumps. "Just that, you know, you're probably drowning in green bucks that solve every problem."

She just stared. For the first time since she had her "break", the silence was awkward.

But in conversations, I've pretty much learned that awkward silences always show up, one way or another.

"Sorry. Just forget about it. I won't be such a jerk next time."

"It's not you being a jerk, it just got me thinking."

I didn't want to seem like a gossip, but my curiosity was prodded. "Of what?"

"You know that I'm not an only child, right?"'

"Now I do."

She smiled.

"Well, I have two other sisters. Ryan is older than me. Recently—she" Dylan paused. "We just found out that she's been doing some things that doesn't exactly _make us proud_, if you get what I mean. Money doesn't solve everything. I wish it did."

Now I really felt like a jerk. "Sorry." I repeated.

Dylan brightened up, or at least she _forced _herself to. "But you know what it _can _solve?"

"What?" I teased, going along with whatever she had to say.

"The brown goo on your pants and shirt. BTW, you look like you had an 'accident'."

I groaned as I fingered it.

"Here." She slapped some napkins over to me.

"This 'goo' is from your work place, so you owe me." I joked.

"Sure. I'll buy you a new shirt."

"Actually, I can't." I backed out of the idea. "I have to buy a present. Gift card. Late grandparents' day present. Sorry." I remembered. "Thanks for reminding me. My mom would've given me some serious shit about it at home if all I had to say when I came home was 'I had a date with a girl…and can you clean this shirt?'"

Wait.

What did I just say? "This is a date?" She asked, raising her reddish-brown eyebrows, but not concealing her flushing cheeks. I bet all the money Merri-Lee had that my cheeks were ten times redder.

**The Block Estate  
Massie's Bedroom  
MB's POV  
4:45 P.M**

"Massie?" Derrick's voice came through worriedly. I blinked a few times. I managed a "uh-huh?"

I sounded so intelligent…so sophisticated…_not_.  
"Sorry." I blurted. "Spazzing's kinda become my 'thing'."

"I see." He eyed me strangely. I didn't blame him.

"So what are you eating for dinner? Or where?" Derrick grinned. I could only hope that I was guessing the same thing he was.

"I don't know…yet." I grinned back.

He pretended to suddenly have one of his "fabulously bright" ideas. "Why don't I treat you?" He wiggled his golden brown eye brows. I giggled, getting out of my "spazz act" and into his.

"That sounds nice. Where to?" I smiled, but my brain was working double time, and my heart beating triple.

"It's a surprise."

"Wait—the couch. I need to clean it."

"Why? Kendra finally gave _the _Massie Block chores?" He fake-gasped. I elbowed him.

"No. Bean threw _up_ on the couch. And on _me_."

"So?"

For a moment, I wondered if he was crazed. You know, Alicia gave him too much stress or something.

"You _know_ how my mom is! One spot is a stab in her gold-covered heart. A single thing out of place is a thousand sins."

"And I assume you got an A in English class for metaphors?" He rolled his eyes.

"Seriously, I—this is going to be my 'Last supper'."

He chuckled. "I thought nobody paid attention to those boring sermons. Guess I was wrong." He winked. "And I'm not leaving you to the sharks. People clean these things up for a living, you know."

I groaned. "Inez will tell. Definitely. I did think really hard, stupid."

"I don't think _I'm_ the stupid one here. I wasn't talking about Inez."

"All the other staff would snitch too." I groaned again.

"God, Massie! Is my Block too stupid"—My toes wiggled at the "_my Block_". Only I knew how desperately I wished for the term to own a new meaning. I resumed to the brilliant sound of his voice—"to think of house cleaning services? Dyna-maids? Green Clean? Maid at Home?"

Ehmagawd, I was an idiot. Dumber than Rivera.

I thought it over for a moment. Nah, not _that_ dumb, but dumb enough.

**The Rivera Estate  
Alicia's Bedroom  
Third Person—AR's POV**

Alicia fumed. "Where is my drink, Kori?" She yelled. Olivia, her dutiful beta, patted her back absentmindedly, like it was something she automatically did, but without any real sympathy. Her brain probably wasn't big enough to contain so many emotions. _I mean, she can barely think for herself. It's surprising enough that she can process the words I say and react._

Kori grumbled but slouched into view. "What am I, the maid?" She glared at the carpet, since no one ever dared to glare directly into the alpha's dark-chocolate eyes.

"Yes. Now hurry before we tell the hotel manager." Strawberry lazed on the couch, her pink hair leaning more towards neon flamingoes than strawberry pink. Alicia crinkled her nose as her mind continued to criticize her clique.

"Really? You _are_?" Olivia's innocent blue eyes almost glazed over in befuddlement. Kori and Strawberry rolled their eyes and cackled, their laughs creating the opposite of harmony.

Alicia's ears puffed out some more steam. Her friends sounded worse than an elephant's trunk after a mud bath and a monkey choking on a banana peel. At that moment, the door burst open. "I'm here! Saww-rryy!" Pamela's over-gelled pixie cut's spikes stayed straighter than the Ural Mountains. She squeezed next to Strawberry on the couch and rested her head back, dyed blonde mixed with dyed pink.

She studied Alicia's face. "Lemme guess." She grabbed a plush pillow. "It's that ex-LBR."

"Partly. And FYI, _it_ is still an LBR. Nawt _EX_-LBR!" Alicia had more steam to blow than a train from 1965.

Alicia regretted not studying her sticky-note/note-cards for the last five minutes before everyone arrived. Oh well, alphas could improvise the forgotten. She stood up and cleared her throat.

Olivia stood up idiotically. "Where are we going?" She asked the heavy-duty glower. "What?"

Pamela quickly pulled her down. She apologized on the blonde's behalf, and gave the raven-haired girl a _go-awn_ nod.

Alicia re-cleared her throat, to get rid of the muck, not to mention the excess nervousity.

"I'm going to start by stating the facts. We're the most popular clique in school. We're the people everyone admires. I am the alpha. The person people worship—"

"—I'm Christian." Olivia raised her hand.

_AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!_ Alicia screamed inside. If there was ever a time for ripping out hair, it would be now. _Olivia's_ hair, of course.

**Westchester Mall  
Food Court  
CF's POV  
5:10 P.M**

"I mean, that's okay with me." Dylan smiled.

"Why don't we just rewind?" I asked quickly, our faces still burning like hell's flames.

"Or restart." Dylan suggested just as fast.

I didn't skip a beat. "Great."

We both laughed. "So…new shirt? Or pants" Dylan pointed.

"No, it's kinda dirty now. Obviously." I replied, slightly puzzled.

"No, I meant: Do you want to get a new shirt? Or pants?" She paused. "Wait. It doesn't matter what you want."

"Why not?"

She linked her arm into mine. "Because we're going to buy you some clothes anyway."

-----------

"You can't wear that!" Dylan exclaimed. I examined it, embarrassed. "Er, why not?"

"It looks _way_ weird on you. Shorts work for Derrin, but not you. These are better." She ordered, handing me a pair of stone-washed jeans.

"You mean _Derrick_?" I tossed the jeans to the next worker that passed me when she looked away.

"Whatevs." Dylan held up a green babydoll. "Whaddya think of this?"

"I don't think that'll fit me…and it doesn't seem exactly right for a guy."

She pushed my shoulder. "I meant for _me_, idiot."

"Works great." I lamely gave her a thumbs-up. Dylan pouted. "You're no fun. Some date."

"Hey—we were erasing that, remember?"

"Oops!" She giggled.

"So is a hundred-fifty bucks enough to keep your grandma happy?" Dylan tossed me the card once we were out of the shop. I was stunned. I sure didn't see her buy the clothes _or_ the card, and I definitely didn't see her pay everything.

"Big spender." I repeated flatly, but this time I wasn't joking. Any normal person would be ecstatic to have everything paid for them, but it made me feel…it was hard to put my finger on…a mix of irresponsible, selfish, and weak. Weird.

"Something wrong?" Dylan lifted her eyebrows, but her forehead didn't crease. Too young for wrinkles anyhow.

"No," I stuffed my hands in my leather jacket's pockets. "It just feels weird. Can you just take my cash and leave me feeling poor?"

"Nope." She answered lightheartedly. "You _are_ weird, but I _want_ to pay for it. So now I'm just as weird as you are."

"What I _want_ is to pay you back."

She sighed. "But that ain't happenin'." Her accent was horrible. She stalked ahead of me. I discreetly slid the bills into her lime green bag, smiling to myself.

**The Block Estate  
Massie's Suite—Living Room  
MB's POV  
5:10 P.M**

"Clean Queens?" I asked flippantly into the cordless phone. "Yeah…the Block Estate. Please come ASAP, and finish ASAP."

Derrick stole the phone away from me. "If you could get here in five minutes and finish in ten, we'll tip you enough to get some decent uniforms." He barked. I gasped and elbowed him.

"Sorry," I huffed once the phone was once again cradled on my shoulder. I glanced at him, who was doubling over in laughter. "That was my ahh-nnoying…uh…"

He snatched it back. "I'm her boyfriend, but I'm breaking up with her this evening." He yelled loudly. I did a double-take, accompanied by a double-gasp, which came out as a wheeze. "Shhh! Don't tell herrr!" Derrick bellowed, his lips curving into a grin that challenged the Cheshire cat.

"Never mind. Ignore anything he said. Remember, your motto is ASAP, so follow it." I said breathlessly, glaring at the boy beside me.

"Actually, our company motto is—" The squeaky voice stammered before she hung up on me. My mouth hung open. She hung _up_. On _me_. Okay, I thought, I hope I'm not really turning into the girl Derrington described.

"She hung up on me! How rude." I crossed my arms. He snickered. "What?" I snapped.

"She didn't hang up on you." He held up the stand, his finger still pressing the button.

"Where you wanna go?" Derrick asked, the wind already blowing his hair. It made him look more…sexy, not that he wasn't already. Believe me, he totally is.

"I dunno." I said dryly, wrapping my purple scarf around my neck. "You were honestly a jerk on the phone."

"I would say I'm sorry, but I'm not." He decided. "Fast food?" I shook my head.

"Starbucks?"

I made a face. "For _dinner_?"

"Chinese?"

I pretended to have Asian eyes. His riposte was "And you said _I _was a jerk."

"Canadian?"

"Is there such thing around here as a Canadian restaurant?" I asked curiously.

"Nope. Just fooling with you."

"Haha….not."

"Steakhouse?"

I grabbed my stomach, already feeling the calories and fat.

He shook his head. "Five months ago, you wouldn't have cared about that at all. Such a shame."

"Shut _up_." I glowered.

"Yeah! That's more like it, growling in an unladylike way." He cheered me on.

"Just shut up."

"Well where do you want to go?" He asked, frustrated. "Anywhere."

"Thai." I smiled, knowing his dislike for all things spicy. "Specifically Sripraphai Thai."

He started to argue, but realized he couldn't. "Whatever. Your flip-flops aren't going to work that well, though." He pointed at my high-chunk sandals. **(AN: Juicy, pink, and ah-dorable. Seriously, I just wore them myself today.) **

"We're _walking_ there?" I asked, taken aback. It was only about, oh, two miles and then some.

"Yep. You picked Scripraphai." He rocked the door open, breathing in the fresh air. "_Ahhhh_." He sighed, his eyes smirking.

"Wait!" I stumbled out. _I don't want to—and _can't_ walk all the way there!! And FYI, neither can you!_

I looked to my right and gasped. No Derrick. I looked to my left. No fucking Derrick.

I stepped out some more, my teeth now chattering. "D-d-derrick?"

"Boo" A voice whispered in a low voice, right above my ear. I spun around and slapped him.

"Whoops, my bad. Didn't know it was _you_." I lied, my hand just a little pink.

"What the hell? Block, don't even fake it. You knew perfectly well." He rubbed his right cheek. He nodded towards his bike, which he had obviously disappeared to get. "Just get on."

I climbed on, my heart racing as I wrapped my arms around his waist.

My cheek rested against his back. This wasn't my day, but it was my evening.

**AN: I am soooo sorry for the extra-x100000 wait! And sorry that the line/plot stunk! And that I didn't reread it for errors since it was already **_**so so so so **_** late! I was actually going to write even **_**more**_**, but I decided that it was probably already overdone. This may have sucked, but I still would like at least 3 reviews. More Nikki/Nanami stuff coming soon. You guys might not care, but once you realize the-thing-that-I-can't-tell-you-because-it's-for-later, I hope you guys will 3 it like Alicia heart's Ralph Lauren. If any of you have read ****The Way I Loved ****You, the epilogue isn't coming that soon…sorry…and if you haven't, I would totally appreciate it if you read that piece of writing/junk-but-good-junk. Of course, if you don't want to, then that's okay too. Thanks for voting (Again!)**

**(and the winner is)……Alexa! Get ready to meet Alexa C. Sloane! Soon! Yay!**


	13. Just So You Know AN

**AN: This whole thing is an AN, so just go and read please. Mucho appreciated. **

Yes, this is an "AN", but I'm ditching the **constantly-bold-font-just-because-this-is-an-Author's-Note-"trend"/thingy.** So yeah.

I'm sorry for the **OMG I haven't updated in such a long time**, which is probably what you are thinking or saying. I know. I'm working on it. I just wanted to clear some things up, since there was no prologue. I've been trying to hint at it in the past, but I wasn't so sure if everyone understood. I will state the facts as is.

Massie is a glamour queen.

But she wasn't always.

In fact, last year, she was "one of the boys".

About June-ish, she started becoming more…um…Massie-as-_you_-normally-know-it

She went on vacation over the summer.

Massie came back "forever" altered.

Forever is in quotes, because unfortunately, forever rarely ever lasts.

Before, she was definitely best friends with Cam and Derrick, but gradually became tighter to Dylan and Kristen, who are part of the reason for her transformation.

I'll try to update soon, but I was blank. Then I wasn't. But then I had almost no idea how to wrap it into the current plot. Then, once I did, I had to get the words and find the story/chapter-line. And lengthen it, write POV's, etc.

BTW, sorry for not replying to your reviews. I'm super busy. I'm typing this at, like, 11 P.M on a school night. But you people are important to me. If you want me to reply to your reviews, say at the bottom "R 2 my R plz!" and I will try. Thank you, and I love you all! Even if it's the shortest, worst chapter in history, I will post one by the first day of 2010.

~Chocoprep a.k.a KLU


	14. Get Back To Me

**Disclaimer: L.O.T.S**

**AN: I am **_**very, V-E-R-Y **_** pleased to say that the response to the last chapter was positive and stunning. So it was positively stunning. I got over 5 reviews, which made me feel so happy =D! Thanks, guys! Alexa is coming, but she has to pack her bags first ;) I'll put 3 simple statements about her at the bottom. This chapter is dedicated to Rashelleah95 and nanny kiwi gurl. One was the first to review, the other one actually responded to the line of the song…and nailed it =). Besides that, they always review my crapped-up chapters. **

**Sripraphai Thai  
A Little Booth Corner  
MB's POV  
6:00 P.M**

"Mmm." He stared at the menu.

"Derrick?" I asked, after watching five solid minutes of squint-staring.

"Hmm?" He asked, not sounding like the sharpest tool in the shed.

"Derrick!" His head shot up.

"What the hell?" He mumbled, falling back into his daze faze.

"No, I'm supposed to ask _you_, 'what the hell?'. Why are you having a blink challenge with the freaking menu?"

"'Cause I'm trying to figure out what I'm going to eat."

"What's so hard? Just pick something random."

"I _can't_! I'm looking for something more…particular."

"Like what? I'll help you, if it gets you to stop telling the waiter 'just a few more minutes'." I exaggerated his low voice.

"Like something that won't make my tongue burst in flames, aka something _non-spicy_." He glared.

"Oh." My face turned a shade of pink. No wonder.

"It's not that easy, 'Ms. I Heart Spicy'."

"There's always…water." I suggested lamely.

"Dude, I already starved for lunch. Do I have to for dinner too?" He laughed, and then it dawned on me. I could make him eat whatever I wanted him too.

The waiter came around the bend. She was clearly annoyed, coming around for the eighth time. "We're ready to order." I blurted, snickering at the boy across from me, who was groaning.

"I'll have the honey-roasted jalapeno shrimp. _He'll_—" I pointed to Derrington. "have the onion and lamb curry."

I mouthed, _trust me, it's _good.

He glared back, _shut up_.

The waitress nodded and slipped away.

"Sorry." I said emotionlessly.

"So what's been up with you lately?" I dropped my Coach purse on my lap.

"Nothing much."

"Ditto." I added dully.

He laughed awkwardly as we waited for our food. I twiddled with my bangles. "Actually, I'm…having a _party_."

I stared.

"And, um, you're my _co_-planner. Just telling you now."  
I laughed nervously. "You never said anything about it. What's the occasion?"

I mean, you couldn't really blame me for asking WHY I was suddenly preparing Derrick's random bash. Was it…for me?

Okay, I'm a _little_ full of hot air.

"Have you noticed anything about Cam?" Derrick leaned forward, whispering like it was some secret. Which, in fact, it may very well be.

"No." I rolled my gold-dusted eyes. "Am I supposed to?"

Derrick looked frustrated. "What does Cam _not_ have that other guys _do_?" His look might as well have been Mr. Myer's creepy pre-quiz leer.

I joked. "A life?"

He laughed loudly, almost a male version of Kristen's cackle. The couple in the booth next to us threw us a dirty glance. "Good one. Now really—what else?" His tone was definitely perturbed.

"If you're so frustrated, you could just go ahead and tell me already. We're all waiting." I commented, though there was only _one_ person hanging onto his every word.

"Who?" He snorted. "You and that banana-shaped lump?" He pointed to my hobo tote.

I mimed throwing something at him. "Shut up."

"Guess again—oh, never mind. Cam doesn't have a girlfriend. He doesn't have a crush." Derrick banged the table for emphasis.

I raised my eyebrows and pointed at myself. "So what if he doesn't? And BTW, has he ever _told_ you that he doesn't like anyone?"

Derrick tilted his head as if he was deep in thought. "Not directly, but basically. So this party is going to change that—hopefully. Here's what I had so far." His lips parted to explain, but his phone beat him to it.

_When I think about you and me  
I get a little weak in the knees  
I feel the flutter of the butterflies  
Sometimes I can hardly breathe_

Vanessa Hudgens bellowed the lyrics to "Vulnerable". I burst out laughing and gasped for breath.

"Shut up. Try to be ma_ture_." He hissed, his face a beautiful shade of red-ish pink. I snickered. "Why do you have _that_ for a ringtone? Ehmagawd, that is _so_ gay."

"It's not _me_. That's the ringtone that Alicia wanted for whenever she call—" His tongue never made it to the "_ed_". Our eyes grew wide as we realized what it meant. He held up a finger, flipped open his phone, and walked to the restroom for privacy. _Damn_, I thought, _I wanted to hear _that_ conversation._

**Rivera Estate  
Alicia's Bedroom  
N/A (Alicia-Third-Person) POV  
5:50 P.M**

"Just. Get. Out." Alicia could barely form the words without stumbling over her anger.

"Huh?" Olivia cocked her head like a basset hound.

"Get _OUT_!" She screamed furiously. All the other girls stepped back in fear.

Olivia began to get the point and walked backwards towards the door, but slowly. Alicia followed, her almond-shaped eyes dangerously narrowed.

Alicia smiled sweetly. "And don't _ever_ call me again. Just go back to that freaking, low-down apartment you wallow in, and don't bother me."

Olivia's lower lip trembled. "It's nawt an apartment, it's almost as big as your stupid house. Get your facts straight." She tried feebly at a comeback.

Alicia almost bared her teeth. "I don't care. GET YOUR _BRAIN_ STRAIGHT!" Olivia tumbled out the exit and Alicia slammed the door behind her.

Kori was so scared she almost sat up straight when the girl came back. Pamela and Strawberry immediately started rubbing circles on her back in an attempt to alleviate her.

After a few minutes, Alicia was able to think clearly enough. Though it's not to say that the realizations that came with the thoughts were pleasant to her.  
Everything was falling apart. Weren't alphas supposed to be able to survive when they shed off little pests like LBR's and hangnails? Contrarily, Alicia could only feel herself sinking like the _Titanic_.

_Only one thing to do_, Alicia exuded. _Eeeergh. Do I have to?_

A little voice inside her snootily replied, _if you wanna stay on top, _YES_._

"Girls." Alicia announced. "I'm going to have a very special visitor over soon."

"Don't you mean _we're_ going to?" Pamela piped up.

Alicia flipped open a cute, heart-shaped compact mirror. "No, I meant _I'm_." Alicia flapped her hand goodbye to her remaining clique.

**Sripraphai Thai  
A Little Booth Corner  
MB's POV  
7:00 P.M**

"So…" I asked Derrick, my curiosity steaming over the top. "Whatdidshewant?" I could feel my forehead creasing. "Whatdidshesay?"

He was silent.

"Derrick? Is everything okay?" I was concerned.

"Yeah, everything's okay." He paused. "I think."

He looked down at his curry, his lips neither smiling nor frowning. "Leesh—" I hated that nickname. "—called." He stated the obvious. "She apologized and wanted to get back together."

An invisible hand reached for my throat and squeezed. Hard. But I had enough breath to ask. He didn't add any more, so I dared myself. "Derrick…What did _you_ say?" I whispered. The answer was already hanging in my brain. This time, his gaze burned right in my amber eyes.

"Yes, of course. We're together." He broke a light smile that didn't quite reach his deep brown eyes.

All the remaining air I once had rushed out with a quiet _whoooosh_. Or was that the fan? All my thoughts gave me a headache.

_Why the hell are you back with her?!?_

_Was it an ultimatum?_

_Ehmagawd! Confused! Ehmagawd! Why—or WTF? Ehmagawd! Jumbled up! Ehmagawd! Why—or WTF?_

_She's a byotch—you _totally _know that by now, so no excuses._

_How could you? I…I…_I'm _the one…It's sooo not fair!_

_Ehmagawd! Sad! Ehmagawd! Don't cry! Ehmagawd! Miserable! Ehmagawd! Don't cry!_

_Do. You. Actually. L-l-like. Her. Attitude. And. Prissiness?_

_You're all wrong for her—CORRECTION!—_she's_ all wrong for _you_._

_Ehmagawd! Mad! Ehmagawd! You're crazy! Ehmagawd! Furious! Ehmagawd! You're crazy!_

_What the freak? YOU're the freak, geek! Ugh, I'm going crazy! Derrick!_

"Huh? What, Massie?" Derrick asked my wrinkled nose and forehead.

I closed my mouth, trying to keep it all in. But, without warning, my legs shot up straight. "What the hell, Harrington? Or _why_ the hell?" I burst.

_Sometimes, you just _can't_ keep it _all _in._

"She NEVER treated you right!" My hands waved around manically for emphasis. "She's a total _bitch_, and I have NO idea how she ever GOT you in the FIRST place! You guys are AWWWL wrong! Shut _up_!" I shouted to his opening mouth.

Derrick replied hardly through clenched teeth. "No, _you_ shut up! What the fuck is wrong with you? What's your problem? Massie Jillian, it's my business. It has NOTHING to do with you, so just take your bony butt out of it, _damn_ you."

"_It has _everything_ to do with my business!" _I yelled. "_Because _I—I—I'm—"

_Because I'm in love with you. Because I love you. And more than she ever can. Because _I'm _the one that knows you._

"What, Massie?" His expression was tired with a crease of vehemence. "Why?"

It was just then that I noticed all the tears streaming down my face. I didn't even care about my make-up at the moment. I stuttered, still managing a booming volume. "Because I'm—your best friend. And I _care_ for you." I pleaded. Not a lie. _And BTW, she _doesn't _care for you. Can't. You. Effing. See. That?!?_

Ahh-bviously NAWT!

"Uh-huh." He looked skeptical. "That's it? 'Cause I've definitely had enough arguments for today."

I sat back down. _Mental note: Work on better excuses_.

"It's not that I don't want to talk about it—I just don't want to do it screaming like a banshee. Is that easy enough to understand?" He asked gently, as if I was a stupid kindergartener unwilling to let go of the mom on the first day of school.

I nodded. Derrick started to talk, but then shook his head. "Maybe I'll just tell you another time."

"What?" I didn't skip a beat. "I thought you _just said_ that—"

"Never mind. I'm confused about it myself. I can't explain what I don't know for sure."

I itched with anticipation. "Can you at least tell me what you're confused _about_?"

"Just get out of my head." He slid out of the booth. "Let's leave."

"Not until you _tell _me." I stomped my foot. "P-l-e-a-s-e?" I whined.

"Then you'll be waiting a _looong _time." He half-smiled. I glowered. "I hate you." I lied smoothly under my breath.

"Au contraire." This time, he really smiled and pointed at his himself. "Best friend, remember?"

My smile faded as I remembered that that was _all_ we were…and now that they were back together again…that might be exactly that forever.

I dug into my bag and pulled out a small tip. Once we were safely on his bike, a thought suddenly occurred in my mind. "Wait—where are we headed?" I asked his pedaling sneakers.

He didn't look back as he replied confidently. "Alicia's, of course. She's helping us with the final details of the party."

I didn't even bother protesting. Derrick went even faster as we rode onto the looming bridge. I just clung onto him for the sake of love and life. I shivered from the cold and fear.

He must've sensed it. "Don't worry." He spoke over his shoulder. "We'll be there in _no_ time."

Uh huh. That makes me feel _thaaat_ much better, Derrington.

**Rivera Estate  
The Main Foyer  
N/A or Various POV  
7:30 P.M**

_A POV_— Alicia fluffed her long, glossy hair one more time just as she noticed not one, but _two_ shadowy figures biking towards the gate's broad entrance. _Ehmagawd,_ she thoughtangrily._ What the hell is he thinking? It's okay—I need to have another _talk _with_ her_ again anyways. _

_M POV_—Massie could read the girl's furious expression. No _duh_, she could see her peering at them like Alexa Vega from _Spy Kids_. But what she was _thinking_ was beyond Massie's knowledge.

_D POV_—Derrick swallowed. Keep the confidence. Keep the girlfriend, and keep the best friend. Most importantly: Keep a huge catfight from happening. But why couldn't they just be friends? After the summer, they acted almost identical anyways.

Alicia winked at him from behind the glass. Just like that, he almost forgot what he was thinking of again. He grinned back at her.

_A POV_—Alicia swiped at her eye. _Stupid fake eyelashes_. She blinked again and grimaced. **(AN: LOL. Sorry if you don't get it. She never really winked at him.)**

_N/A _POV—Alicia swung the regal door open, the expression of a peacock on her flawless face.

Derrick waltzed in first. Annoyingly, she pressed her lips against his cheek, leaving Massie feeling wistful.

"So where do you guys want to work? We're hand-making the invitations." Alicia chirped. Massie asked, startled. "Who said _that_? Or _decided_ that?"

"I did." Alicia strode into the living room, which basically answered the first question of where they were going to work.

Derrick wiped his palms on the side of his shorts and asked way too cheerily. "Any music?"

Alicia took an iTouch out of her pocket. "Any requests?"

Derrick looked at me. "Block?"

She blurted without thinking. "_Invisible_. Swift." _Why was _that _the song that just popped in my mind._ But as the lyrics unwound themselves, and Alicia's frown deepened, the realization hit her.

"_And I just wanna show you  
She don't even know you…"_

**Right-In-Front-Of-The-Moving-Truck  
Nanami's POV  
7:30 P.M**

_Hey Nickle!_

_Super-huge sorry for not saying something in…I don't know…FOREVER LOL! The reason? It's huge. I'm moving. I'm in a state of shock bigger than Texas. Dad just got a HUGE offer. One of those "sorry hon', but I just _can't_ turn this one down!" things. So I'm on my way! Of course, there were some things that I hated to give up. But I'm keeping in touch with my friends—thank goodness for e-mail! (BTW, my boyfriend is not counted in the "friends" thing. In fact, I broke up with him =P…)_

_The good thing is, we're making it a road trip, complete with tourist sites and all that good food :). So driving _all_ the way up to our new home won't be that horrible. The moving people are going to take _days_ to get everything, so the timing should be about correct. It's totally difficult to understand.  
I'll give you my address or IM username instead once I get there. How's the drama momma been doing?_

_ILY + XOXO,_

_Na(x2)mi_

She quickly scribbled the last bit. "Dear, can you hurry just a bit? It's a little cold, isn't it?" Her mother shuddered and coughed into her hand. "We have to get going soon!"

"Mo-ohm, it's South. If you think it's cold now, how will you survive in where we're moving to?" She retorted, then ran all the way down the block, slipped the letter into the narrow slot, ran all the way back to the car. She slammed the door shut.

"Let's go." She didn't look back. _Goodbye, hometown!_

Her mom sneezed.

**KPBS  
Entrance Gate  
CAS's POV  
5:00 A.M**

"Ashlyn." Alexa nudged the sleeping body. "Wake _up_." Her accent sounded strangely crisp.

"I don't _waaaant _to." Ashlyn mumbled.

"_Pleeeeaaase_?" When nothing happened, Alexa said loudly. "If you don't get up soon, you're going to get a total case of bed-head. And think of how _impressed_ Suh-leeeena would be with that?"

That did it. Ashlyn was up. Her honey-blonde hair fell right in her face the second she straightened. Alexa sighed and handed her a much-needed comb.

"Why did ya wake me up anyways? I know you don't really give a damn about my hair. _Or_ Selena." Ashlyn growled.

"_Zoe Ashlyn Sloane_!" Their mother barked through the so-called "soundproof" glass. "L-a-n-g-u-a-g-e!"

They rolled their eyes. "She should spend a year with Macy Martins." Ashlyn whispered.

"Well, you remember that I'm nawt going to be at KPBS this year, right?"

"How could I _forget_?"

"We're almost there! And it's going to be a whole year! And we're _sisters_. Correction. Twins. So I'm…gonna miss you."

"Oh." Ashlyn still had a dazed look on her face. "I'm half-asleep, so don't expect any emotion from me."

The limo took a sharp turn around the corner. Both girls tumbled off the leather seats. Once they were steady, they laughed. Ashlyn sighed. "So now that I'm awake, do you have any new ones?"

Alexa bounced in her seat. _Finally, some conversation._ "It's okay if you don't get it—it's a new one from the States."

"Why _wouldn't_ I get it? We just spent the whole freaking _summer_ there! Just spit it out." Ashlyn jeered and flipped her still-messy hair.

"Okay: _I hear what you're not saying/It's driving me crazy/It's like we stopped breathing in this room/We're both the last to be leaving/I know what you're thinki—"_

"Easy." Ashlyn scoffed. "_Quiet_. Lovato." At Alexa's scowl, she added. "But the lyrics kind of fit the moment."

"I didn't even _finish_ it yet!"

"Girls! I mean, Ashlyn! We're here. Paul will get your stuff." The limo stopped and someone opened the right door. Bright sunlight slapped them right across the eyes.

"This is bye-for-now, I guess. Text you." Ashlyn gave her a quick hug and just-like-that, she was gone and the moment was over.

_And the next thing you know, you're just a 13-year old girl headed for a place without your family. Headed to a place called Westchester._

Alexa opened up her iPod and turned it to a much-fitting song.

_I'm alone, on my own  
And that's all I know  
I'll be strong, I'll be wrong  
Oh, but life goes on  
Oh, I'm just a girl, trying to find  
A Place In This World_

**AN: Yep. That stunk. Dude, I'm about all typed-out. For some reason, this felt really short. Oh wait, I know why: because it seemed kind of pointless. But trust me, it's not.**

**Ahahaha! Alicington is back again, for those of you who thought it was over. Sorry. :'(. Not time yet. Speaking of time, doesn't everyone just LUUUUUUHHHHH-VE THIS TIME OF YEAR?!? **_**Merry Christmas! **_

**I know that that short excerpt of Sloane didn't really cut it, but that was the best I could come up with in order to post it before Christmas. Oh!—I remember that I said that I would list three thing-a-tings about her. Yeah—thing-a-tings, me and my w-e-i-r-d espressions! But you gotta love 'em ;) Actually, you might've already picked them up from her short excerpt in the chapter.**

**Alexa is **_**not**__**really**_** from the USA. Last year, and only for that year, she went to a boarding school in Europe. That's why it says "KPBS", for those of you that might actually read the things that tell you where, POV, and time. There's a girl named Selena (Alpha Alert!) that she doesn't really like, but Ashlyn does.**

**For reasons that are not going to be mentioned right now, she obviously isn't going there with her sister. She's going to BOCD. You **_**def.**_** should have been able to figure **_**that**_** one out. When she arrives in NY, her parents aren't going to be there with her. Nor is her sister. Her house is not that big, but trust me, it's posh x1000 :D.**

_**No**_**, for those of you that are wondering, I **_**don't**_** have plans for her to end up with any one like Cam, Josh, Plovert, Kemp, etc. (BTW, Josh is still not there yet. There shouldn't have been any mention of him so **_**far**_**. Feel free to double check and tell me.)**

**Hmm…those turned out to be three **_**loooong**_** things. Did they help? At all? Here's an appearance FYI:**

**She has blonde hair, just like her sister. Honey-blonde. Gray-Hazel eyes, but a teeny bit greyer than the other. Of course, she prefers to call it "smoky hazel". (Ohh, the excuses girls dream…sorry) She has big doe eyes. (Think Jayma Mays from **_**Paul Blart: Mall Cop**_**) **

**Kristen's a shortie, so she's taller than K. I don't know if they ever mentioned Dylan as short or tall…but seeing as she's size 6-or-4, I'll assume that D is tall. So taller than Massie, who is taller than Kristen, but shorter than Dylan, but just barely.**

**One last thing (-a-ting =D) : M.E.R.R.Y C.H.R.I.S.T.M.A.S!!! And hApPy NeW yEaR, because I seriously doubt I'll get another chapter up by then!**

**ILY (!!!!!),**

**Chocó prep a.k.a KLU**


	15. It Starts Tomorrow

**Disclaimer: L.O.T.S**

**AN: Hey!!! Did everyone have an awesome holiday? I definitely hope so. If you guys haven't read **_**Don't Forget Me**_** by former J.H.Q.1.3.6, read it when you're done with this chapter! It is **_**so**_** good. I dare you not to cry! I'm noticing a **_**lot **_**of fluff in my stories…Sorry! I'm trying to stop making my "AN's" so long, so I'm done here. =P**

**Rivera Estate  
Living Room  
MB's POV  
7:50 P.M**

"_So_. Are we totally done with the _hand-made _invitations now?" My hands were almost dead from using the stupid _stylos plumes_.

"Better be." Derrick laughed. "We made—twenty-five exactly."

"Small party." I commented.

"Oh!" Alicia spoke up. "These could be _VIP_ invitations, but we could just e-mail some other ones to the…" She trailed off. For once, she was mincing her insults.

"Geeks?" Derrick coughed

"Nerds?" I yawned.

"_Looo-_sers." She giggled.

For once, surprisingly, she wasn't being half-bad.

"Anyways, that's a good one." Derrick stated. "Block?"

I ignored the doting rays shooting from Derrick's eyes. How could he still stand to be so gaga over _her_ after _today_?

"Block. Whaddya think of that idea?" He repeated. They ever-so-annoyingly exchanged an eye roll.

"Whatever. It's great." I took my Rival out of my bag. "Who exactly are we inviting?"

"All the A-listers, the B-listers, the HARTs, and you can throw in two LBR's so nobody looks like a loser." Alicia rolled her eyes in a _duh _way. "Oh! And don't forget that new girl at our school. The party should tell us where she belongs."

"So what does the 'non-VIP' e-mail say?" I looked at them. "Never mind. I'll do it; then you guys give a thumbs-up or thumbs-down."

Alicia's face was unreadable. "So you don't need our help?"

"Nah." My thumbs scuttled over the pad. Her response was quick. "Then we—as in _Derrick and I_—have to talk. Excuse us." She tugged his muscular arm.

I didn't even see that coming. Too bad they didn't ask my opinion on _that_ idea.

**Rivera Estate  
Alicia's Bedroom  
AR's POV  
8:00 P.M**

"Hey." Alicia said quietly. She shut the door inaudibly behind me.

"Hey." That _was his stupid, one-syllable reply._ _Of course, that was the only thing _I'd_ said as well. Technicality. Whatevs._ She thought frivolously.

"So what did you want?" He asked, seeming tired, but curious.

Alicia purred back, "What did you _think_ I wanted?" She laid her arm gently around his neck and turned her face up. "Kiss me." But before he could respond her lips were on his anyways.

She parted her full lips slightly. Her tongue outlined the shape of his lips. She grinded her hips against him, hoping to take this further.

Honestly, her feelings for him weren't that much, but he was usually, well, and excellent person to make out with. And if he wasn't going to give the most popular _and_ hottest girl in school what she wanted, then he may as well be damned. She forced her tongue into his mouth. His hands moved to grace her hips lightly instead.

Alicia shifted to the left, moving them closer to her queen-sized bed. And closer. And closer. Alicia tried to push him onto the comforter, but Derrick stopped the make-out the exact moment. "No, Alicia."

"Why _not_?" She whined, leaning down to kiss him again. He turned his head so she got his cheek. A blow to her pride. Derrick pulled away completely. "Why don't we go back down?"

Alicia's head whirred with confusion and fury—mainly the latter. "What's the _problem_?" _With you, _she silently added.

"It just doesn't…feel _right_." Derrick hesitantly replied.

"That's why I asked you what the _problem_ was." Alicia pulled his head down with her head and swiftly kissed him hard. Her arms wounded around his neck tightly.

Then, at once, the door swung open. And there stood an amber-eyed girl, who couldn't have looked more shocked and wounded if someone had taser'ed her right in the stomach.

**The Rivera Estate  
Main Foyer  
MB's POV  
8:20 P.M**

I turned on my heel and ran, trying to erase the image of that _skank_ with her lips all over him. Damn her. I guess the memory's just engraved in my mind. I grabbed my bag, my phone, and what was left of my pride. Why was I so upset? They were together now. And it's not like I don't think they kiss. Believe me; I'm pretty sure Rivers can't keep herself off him. And _she's_ not even the one with a mega-watt crush on him.

I turned the lock on the door. I heard footsteps rumbling down the staircase, but I tried to pay as little heed as possible. I felt my stomach turn as I noted the ruby-red lip gloss _awwl_ over his naturally-tan cheek. _Ergh_.

"Massie!" He ran into the living room and grabbed his jacket. "Wait up!"

"Whatever." I opened the door, totally unprepared for the huge gust of wind that blew in my face. _My haaaair!_

He trailed right behind my step, unable to take a hint. "I swear it wasn't me."

"Funny," I snapped. "it looked _just like you_. Clone?"

"I _meant_ that it wasn't my _fault_." Derrick retorted. "I didn't ask for it."

"Ooh, but I bet you sure didn't mind!" I shot back, still walking down that extra long drive way. I could still make out Derrick's flushed face in the dim moonlight.

"Shut up." He took longer strides, reaching the open gates before I did. "Get on."

I sat on the hard, triangular stump, holding onto it with my hands. Derrick didn't move. "You know that the minute I start to pedal, you're gonna fall flat on your ass, right?"

I gripped his shoulders, which still had a slight sniff of Angel perfume.

"Are you mad at me for kissing my _girlfriend_?"

"No." I figured this was pretty much true. It was the girlfriend I was _really_ mad at. We biked the way back to my house in silence.

When we reached the side door, Derrick got off and leaned on his bike, waiting for something.

"What?" I cracked.

"Hey, aren't you going to invite me in?" He pouted.

"Why would I do _that_?" I snickered.

"Because we didn't really finish the final dra—"

Then, disastrously, we saw a sleek black car pull into the driveway. Fast. I gasped. "Get. Out." I twisted my body so that I might have _some_ chance of blocking his huge frame.

"Huh? Al I asked for was to go in." He said, puzzled.

"No! I mean, Kendra—I mean Mom and Dad are back! Early! Now get!" I staggered.

"So?" He still stood there. The black car slowed down, its final movements descending. "It's not like they don't know me. Or that I haven't been here before. Geez—your mom even offered to let me sleep _over_ here once!"

"Please, just _leave_." I nudged him one last time before stepping into my house and sliding the door safely shut.

The maid had cleaned up perfectly, _check_.

Everything looked perfectly normal, _check_.

Bean was sleeping innocently, _check_.

I had my new Feeling Blue-berry lip gloss properly swiped, _check_.

Kendra entered first. William came in a few seconds later, carrying over eight huge shopping bags.

"Hey, sweetie! Were you too bored while we were gone?" She side-hugged me and went into the kitchen for some instant coffee. I sat into the swivel stool. "Nope, it was fine. I went out for a while."

"Really?" She asked curiously. "Was that _Derrick_?"

"Whaddya mean?" I felt a little color creeping up my cheeks, not helping me at all.

"Are you two dating?" William was suddenly at my left.

"What?" I responded, flabbergasted. _I wish_. "No!"

"He's growing up to be quite a…_handsome_ young man, isn't he?" She sipped her drink. It wasn't called "Instant coffee" for nothing.

"I could've sworn you were…sneaking him out of the house when we arrived." My father said, looking at me intently for my response.

"Nope. We just went out for dinner and he drove me back."

"He _drives_? When did he get a car? This is _not legal,_ Massie Jillian Block!" My mom almost went ballistic.

"She probably means his bike. Remember that old blue thing?" He patted her back. I took the chance to bolt upstairs. After a _long_ day, I took a shower. When I was done, I immediately grabbed my toothbrush. My hand jolted the small wooden picture frame I kept near my sink. I didn't bother to fix it and headed for my bed, which had already been tidied by Inez. Girl's gotta have some beauty sleep.

I wonder how long Alicia and Olivia take their nap. Then, smilingly, I have my answer: Their brains are _always _on the snooze, _duh_!

**BOCD  
Principal Burn's Office  
CAS's POV  
9:49 P.M**

Alexa closed her eyes. One, it helped her think and relax. Two, it was the fucking night so she was _sleeeepy_. And, any turd would be tired after flying overseas. Stupid first-class ticket was just a waste of money. The plane was rocky all the same, like usual.

She heard the voices. "She's asleep, _shh_." Her now-guardian's voice was hushed. Andrée cared for her a bunch more than she deserved. Over the past few days, she'd been nothing but bad-mannered x10. Her old teacher Madame Kertz would've been horrified. She smiled at the thought.

_Shut up_. She thought annoyingly.

"Young lady!" The principal squawked. She bolted forward in her sleep and put on her sweetest smile. "Sorry. Did I just say that _out loud_? I meant…I'm _not_ asleep, is all." She bowed her head shamefully as she had learned to do for the past year.

They both frowned at her and continued talking. "No arguments. You're lucky I agreed to meet you at all. I'm sure you are aware of what _time_ it is." Madame—or rather, _Principle_ Burns finished coolly. "Veeery late at night. And it is a _school_ night, at that!"

"Fine. So the bus _will not_ pick her up, I can't sign half of the forms because I'm not her parents—even though they have appointed me as her guardian—and she will have to make up at least ten assignments that she 'missed'?"

The principal answered. "Yes. But to be more specific, it's probably about _seven_ assignments."

_What_ev_er_. "Can we leave now?" She asked rudely and crossed her arms. Alexa felt like a brat, but she didn't take it back.

"Yes." Andrée ignored the discourtesy and walked to the door, holding it open for her to walk out first. "You start school at BOCD tomorrow."

"I enjoyed seeing you two." Principal Burn dismissed dryly.

_Suuuure you did._ When they arrived at their new building, she jabbed at the elevator button until it seemed as cranky as her. Andrée asked tenderly. "Is something wrong?"

The door opened. She answered evenly. "Nope, not something. Just everything."

**Someone's House  
Someone's Bedroom  
Someone's 3****rd**** person POV  
Some time**

**To:** Brian Jeffreys, Kori, Strawberry, Duh-livia Ryan, Penelope Cruz, Livvy, Alexandra, Carrie, Massie Block, Derrick Harrington, Alicia Rivera, Dylan Marvil, Kristen Gregory, Chris Plovert, Kemp Hurley, Cam Fisher, Colette Sloane, Demi Ashen **(Shout-out to BPYAlpha! Miss ya!)**,

**Hey guys! This is Massie Block!** **Let's keep this short, okay? Details below:**

**Get your ass over to Harrington's house on September 24****th****. This Saturday. Get there at six and we'll party till who knows.  
2. Bring your game **'n' gloss!  
**3. Have a great time!**...  
4. …with your DATE!

This has been Alicia Rivera, saying _I heart you_!

**AN: I know this is shorter than the chapters I've been posting lately. My mind is blank and I have an exam along with guy, friendship, jealousy, and parent problems. I think if I write too much, this is going to turn out with Alicia mwahaha'ing like a villain, Derrick being murdered, and Massie turning to suicide. Cam would cheat on Dylan **_**and**_** Kristen and he would be chased out of the country. Everyone else would turn into a hermit. I'm trying to update, but my studies come first!**

**ILY,**

**~Chocó prep a.k.a KLU**

**P.S Does anyone know how to make an actual heart on the keyboard? And I don't mean like this: 3. I mean an actual black upright filled-in heart. I just can't figure it out and it's giving me a migraine!**


	16. Don't Surprise Me

**Disclaimer: L.O.T.S**

**AN: This will be at least 1,500 words. Promise. Love you guys! Since I'm such a music freak, I'm going to do something every chapter in the beginning and say a song. It's just a stupid recommendation. I'm calling it WILT. Also, I'm going to try to dedicate more of my chapters! I've totally been meaning to, but I forget and post the chapter before I can edit it! **The chapter before this is dedicated to lovetheclique and girlpower8900. **Also, if you don't understand anything about Alexa, you'll understand if you've seen it on FictionPress.**

**W.I.L.T: **Band/Singer? _HEY MONDAY_!!!! Song? "HOW YOU LOVE ME NOW"!!!!

**The Block Estate  
Massie's Bedroom  
MB's POV  
5:28 A.M**

"_Tell me, how can you sleep?  
How can you breathe?  
Baby tell me how,  
How you love me now!"_

"I _can't _sleep…" Mumbling, I reached up to hit the snooze button, and then realized it wasn't my alarm clock. I reached under my pillow and felt around for my Rival. "MASSIE BLOCK!" A morning-shrill voice bellowed in my ear. I groaned, hating the fact that I was being pulled from sleep's comfy grasp. "_Whah_, Dylan?!?" I growled menacingly. You wouldn't call me a morning person, that's for sure.

"You could have _told_ me! And I can't believe it! Seriously?" She yelped. I blinked. "What the _where-the-devil-lives_ are you talking 'bout?" I reluctantly pulled myself upright. If I didn't, I'd fall asleep. And it's plenty weird for the person on the other line to suddenly hear some serious snoring. Besides, this gossip seemed vital. I _so_ could nawt miss this!

"Still playing innocent, huh? I know you know what I'm talking about!" She replied. I could practically imagine her hand raking through her bouncy red locks.

"Ugh, I have no idea. Do ya expect me to make any sense or something this early in the effing morning? What time is it?" I grumbled. She responded quickly. "Time for you to confess that you've been hiding it from me! And you're ahh-bviously awake enough to curse and all."

"Time for you to realize that _no_, I _don't_ know what you're talking about."

"Time for you to start telling your best best best friends when you're planning something huge."

"Time for you to see that maybe you're just _not_ one of my 'best best best' friends."

"Time for me to say that maybe I don't even _want_ to!"

"Then I guess it's time for me to _hang up_!"

"Time to tell you I was already planning to do that!" She retorted and did just that.

I walked over to my wardrobe sludge-style to get dressed. I was already awake, after all, no thanks to Dylan. I carefully slid off a green and cream baby doll dress with a flower print. I faintly remembered getting the dress for my birthday. Something was slightly off about the vintage garment, though. Where was this from, again?  
_Ohhh_, _so _that's_ what's off_. I realized. This dress was from Hollister. Kristen and Dylan were going to kill me about this for the labels. I started to hang it back up when I had another realization. I smirked. Dylan was going to kill me anyway. I peeled off my flannel pants.

"_Tell me, how can you sleep?  
How can you breathe?  
Baby tell me how,  
How you love me now!"_

I walked over to my bed, clad in nothing but a jersey and my undies. I grinned triumphantly as I hit the speaker button. She always caved. "Hey Dyl!"

"Okay, so you really have no idea? I'm talking about your party, silly!" Her voice held only a small edge of the tone she had so grudgingly used before.

"Wait—I planned that _yesterday_. How the h—how did you find out?" My jaw slid down. I visualized a fly buzzing in my open mouth, but I couldn't quite close it just yet. Fortunately, I didn't have to wait long for her answer. "Um, Massie? The invites have been e-mailed to, like a ton of people already! Check your e-mail."

I was at my special edition Macbook Air in a matter of seconds. I frantically opened the top, clicked on the shortcut for my inbox. It read: _**(1)**__ Unread Email._ I clicked it open faster than my dad sped after a drink (or two) of beer. I read the invite's details. "AAAAAHHHHHH!!!" I screamed so loud that even a phone would have feedback. My phone dropped from my hand to the floor.

"Ms. Block!" Inez burst open at the door. "Are you quite all right?" Then she looked around the room. No trouble. Then, embarrassingly, she looked at me. A girl with no pants, just perfect. I uselessly pulled down my shirt as far as it would go, turned away a little, and murmured. "I'm not hurt. It's cool."

Note to self: There are locks in the door knob. For the love of Gawd, use it. _All you need to do is turn that little tab-thingy…_

Inez looked just as embarrassed as she quietly shut the door. Dylan's tinny voice was faint. "_Massie? Mass? Hello? Anyone?" _I pushed the end button with my big toe.

I put my hand on my forehead. This is _exactly_ why I am _notnotnotnot _a morning person.

**The Ennui Verve Apartments  
Room D24  
CAS's 3****rd**** Person POV  
4:38 A.M**

Alexa jumped out of bed. Or the couch. Which was kinda her bed, since they hadn't bought an actual frame or mattress. _OMG-I'm-late-on-my-very-first-date-and-it's-AWWLL-going-to-be-downhill-from-here-and-I'll-be-the-loser-that-rushes-in-late!!!_

She practically tore the top of her black suitcase off as she searched for something to wear. Damn. What looked good here again? What was considered style? The last time she'd been here was exactly 11 months ago, and Gawd knew style changed like B. Spears changed guys. She pulled her brand-new laptop out of her turquoise suitcase and Google'd "Westchester style". All she got were Google-maps and…steak. _Whuh-thuh…?!?_

An idea flashed into her mind. Was she really this desperate, to consult her ex-enemies? She remembered Selena Aaron's blonde crew stalwartly, but this year, her sister would be at her right. She wanted to throw up at the thought. The humiliation of losing a best friend was one thing, but when that best friend was your own sister—your _twin_ sister…mortification x10.

A milli-moment later, she found herself looking at a towhead deviously raising her blonde-brown brows at the camera. She was dressed in a navy blue Armani Moto zipper-sweater over a heather gray cross-strap tank, stone washed denim shorts, and black, patent, half-cut Jimmy Choo heels. An Elaphe snake embossed leather handbag hung from the crease on her elbow.

She carefully closed the lid and raced back over to her black suitcase and pulled out an _electric_ blue cable knit Moto sweater, a _snow_ white sleeveless top, black pin tuck pleated shorts, and nude patent heels. Alexa pulled on the apple+c'd ensemble and struck a pose, perkily.

That was the first thing Andrée saw as her eyes grouchily blinked hello to the new day. "What the h—I mean, what are you doing so early up in the morning, Alexa?"

"What do you mean? I'm going to be late." She blinked back. Then, realizing the time she had just spent fake-modeling, she rushed. "Ohmigawd, _I'm going to be late_!" She unzipped her magenta suitcase hurriedly. Andrée put her foot down—literally—on the cover. "No, you're not, sweetie. Not by a _looong _shot."

"What are you talking about?"

"So we're having a hard time adjusting to the time change, huh?" She took Alexa's miniature alarm clock in her hands and tweaked the digital numbers. "First way to start: Set your freaking clocks correctly."

"Oops. Did I…"

"Mm-hm. Your _mind_ thinks it's seven. Honey, it is _four o'clock in the morning_! You should still be in bed right now."

"Then I'll brush my teeth and stuff, eat breakfast, and then I'll just head for a walk or something. See where I'll be living, you know?"

"Okay. But, uh, I don't really have anything to cook with." Andrée hesitated apologetically. "You can ask around for a café, but I doubt one will be open this time of day. Or night. Whatever it is." She groaned and stuffed her face in the pillow.

Her heart dropped. "Whatever."

"You can always go to McDonalds or something." Andrée suggested uncertainly. Both their noses wrinkled as they thought of the lipid-full, dripping-with-grease food.

"I'll find something." She stalked off with the materials from her magenta suitcase into the bathroom. She opened her shadow case and popped her head out to check out what her guardian was doing—sleeping and snoring lightly like there was no tomorrow. This was going to be a _looong_ x10 morning.

-3-

Alexa carefully set the ceramic curler down, crooning softly to herself. _"It's too quiet in here | I wanna disappear | I'm hearing myself thinking, too clear| It's. Too. Quiet. In. Here." _She sang the lyrics, using the hairbrush as a microphone in the cliché way that all music obsessers do. After the brush/mic was finally put down, Alexa checked her appearance in the mirror. Pretty normal.

_Good enough to be with the teens here? I hope so. _She pondered wistfully, missing the confidence of already knowing if she was over or under dressed. "Andrée, I'm going out now!" She called, before recalling that she was still snoozing Z's. In the drafty hallway, she held the yellow button and rubbed her eyes. The doors ding'd open. But instead of being empty, a super-tall, super-dark haired, super _grouchy_ looking guy in a super x10 tacky outfit super-stared at her.

Weren't those weirdoes who worked in the elevator all day long just an over-used theory from movies and books? Welcome to Westchester, New York.

**The Block Estate  
Kitchen Bar  
MB's POV  
6:22 A.M**

"Ehmagawd! Did you see the invitations?" I yelped. "I _so _did not write that!" I stabbed my French toast.

Derrick shot. "Well, she's the planner too. This party isn't a Massie Block Production." How could he not understand my side? I snapped back, "Well the invitations _were_."

"Come on. What's the huge difference?" I could hear the crunch of his mouth chewing cereal or something. Probably Fruit Loops mixed with Honey Nut Cheerios, his favorite. I swear I'm not a stalker. Just a combination of crush-er and best friend.

"Have you even seen the e-mail? Did you set your very eyes on the treacherously edited message?" I asked dramatically. He answered. "Actually, I haven't. What do you expect? You just sent it to me yesterday."

"And then you _forwarded _it to _her_ yesterday."

"To double-check! Is that such a crime, Block?"

I replied dryly. "Oh no, I'm just freaking out on you because I love it. Do you want me to tell you exactly what she said?"

"Sure!" He said with fake enthusiasm. "What'd she say that has you acting like Kendra with a stain?"

"First," I started. "she added 'gloss' to the game part. Which, I know, isn't that bad. But it's still bad. Not that I'm not gonna bring gloss or anything. But she didn't have to say it."

"Massie." He warned. "Moving on."

"Okay. Sorry! The worst part was that she said we had to bring a…um…a date."

"So?" He sounded careless.

"'So'? Just 'so'? I have to—I mean, everyone has to bring a _date_! We never said that" My temper flew.

"Ohh. I get why you're upset." He said mischievously. "It's because _you_ don't have a date."

"What? NO!" I replied a little too quickly and a little too loud. He laughed. I continued. "It's because it's unfair, you know? And who wants to bring someone with them everywhere for the whole night? Come on, couples at parties are _out_."

"Uh-huh, sure. It's okay, you'll find someone. Probably." He teased and burped. "_Gotta go_."

Just as my fork was halfway to my mouth, my phone rang again.

"_Feel it comin' through the air  
And the screams from everywhere  
I'm addicted to the thrill  
It's a dangerous love affair"_

Jay-Z sang out in "Run This Town" which meant it was Cam Fisher calling. I said. "'Lo? Cam?"

"Ohmygosh you actually picked _up_. You're awake?" Cam sounded genuinely stunned. "_The_ Massie Sleeping-in-is-my-life Block is already up and able to talk at this time in the morning?"

"What's it to you?" I retorted playfully. "So why the call if you thought I'd still be in bed?"

"You don't remember? You asked me last week to call and wake you up at 6:30 'because you usually hit the snooze button on your alarm. And I just started today. I think you're up and able to talk correctly but your memory is dead." He retorted playfully back at me.

"Whatever. So what's up?"

"Actually, there's something that's 'up'. I was going to ask you at school but"

"Spit it out while I'm here." I ordered. He said timidly. "Party. I'm there. But _date_?"

"Ehmagawd, I know!" I felt a sudden rush of gladness that I wasn't the only one complaining. "Absolutely ridiculous, eh?" I used a fake accent.

"Yeah." He sounded distant for a moment. "Are you going with anyone?" He blurted after a moment too long of silence.

"Dude, we just planned it yesterday! Do you _think_ I'm going with anyone yet?" I laughed at the idiocy of it. Maybe I wouldn't be able to get a date at all, no matter if the party was planned yesterday or last year.

"By the way, who's 'we'?" He asked. "Just wondering."

"Just Derrick, me, and…Alicia." I rolled my eyes.

"Alicia _Rivera_? You _like _her? What the"

"Not my choice, trust me. NO, I don't like her! Plaid with stripes should sooner be in!" I snorted. "It was Derrick's idea. They broke up and got back together in a day." Oh-so-sadly for me.

"Wow. It figures though, don't you think?" He thought out loud. I bolted in one breath. "Whaddya mean?"

"Uh, never mind! So you don't have a date?" He repeated strangely. I ate another piece of breakfast. "Didn't I just say I didn't?" I answered sourly. I asked curiously. "Do you?"

He ignored my question. "Oh yeah. I completely forgot that you just said that. Sorry." Cam's tone definitely did not seem like he forgot. At all. "So anyways. I was just wondering if you. Do you. About the date thing. Would you. I don't really. Can we. Uh."

"What?" I asked impatiently. I could imagine him shaking his dark hair into his face like he did when he was nervous about anything. "What, Cam? Spit the damn thing out already." I said lightly.

"Oops. I guess I forgot what I was thinking." Again, his voice _so _didn't match his message. I added sarcastically. "You _guess_ you forgot?"

"Mm-hm. See you." He hung up quickly. Guys are weird that way. Guys may be weird, but after spending years with him, he wasn't too discreet to me anymore. Huh. Even when I _didn't_ know him he didn't seem so discreet. I guess it's just not his thing. Unfortunately, the hints were only piecing into one picture: The party. The dates. The nervousness. The hesitating. The I-need-to-pee-in-my-pants approach.

I wasn't sure if I was just flattering myself, but I was 99.9% sure that Cam Fisher was trying to ask me to be his date for the party. Why? I don't know. Guys are weird that way.

**The Range Rover  
MB's POV  
Tuesday, September 20****th****  
**

If I was smart, I wouldn't be mentioning the almost-asked-me-out thing to Dylan or Kristen…I sent my friend a quick message via phone.

_Nanami,_

_Guess what? I just got almost-asked out by my best guy friend! Who, guess what else, my two best girl friends like! Yay! Aren't I sooo lucky? I can't even get a date for a party! And I'm planning that party with my crush/best friend. Except that his girlfriend is there too! Yay! Yay! Someone send me off to a psychiatrist, please!_

_Nikki_

I raised my head to look out the window. Great, we were at the Rivera estate. Isaac slowed the vehicle. "Isaac?" I asked slowly. "Why are we here?"

", your mom said she would tell you that we were picking up today?" He chuckled. This was not funny. But sure enough, there was a girl at the front door. Then she took a microscopic step. Then another sloooow sloooow small step. Gawd, this was going to take forev! "Rivers! Get your butt over here!" I yelled. "We still have to pick up Dylan and Kristen." She ignored me. Why am I not surprised? Isaac shot me an appalled look.

**Massie: **guess who's carpoolin w/ us today?

**Kristen: **Leonardo De Caprio?

**Dylan:** seriously???????

**Massie: **no. wtf? It's Alicia rivera! UGH

**Kristen: **oh. This should be fun.

**Dylan: **seriously???????

**Kristen: **u should've warned us earlier!

**Massie: **OMG! I literally just found out 5 min. earlier! I didn't have time to warn _myself_.

**Kristen: **LOL

**Dylan: **seriously???????

**Massie: **I think she's pretending to be a slo-mo model cuz she's taking forever to get in the car. Like 10 min. for her to get from house 2 range rover.

**Kristen: **wow. She would NAWT survive on the BOCD Sirens. BTW, I'M OFFICIALLY CAPTAIN!!!

**Dylan: **seriously???????

**Massie: **ehmagawd! That's great, K!

**Kristen: **why don't you join?

**Dylan: **seriously???????

**Kristen: **ew nawt you.

**Massie: **u know I haven't done it since you know

**Kristen: **whatev. Dylan, y r u being such a freaking parrot?

**Massie: **ikr?

**Dylan: **serious—jk! Ok. Got it. Never say seriously again. Never repeat myself again. Never use a lotta question marks again. Ok, is this better?

**Kristen: **gosh.

**Massie: **gee whiz.

**Dylan: **we sound retarded.

**Kristen: **Apple+C

I heard the sound of a finger tapping the glass impatiently. I sent a fast, last text.

**Massie: **The _thing_ is here + scratching glass w/ nails. JK kinda

I rolled the window down as slowly as she had been walking. "Good morning." I said coolly.

**AN: Please review! ILY!**

**Chocó prep a.k.a KLU**


	17. Don't Betray Me

**Disclaimer: L.O.T.S**

**AN: Please review! This chapter is dedicated to "dianna" and "DancingintheRayne". ;)**

**WILT: **Band/Singer? "We the Kings Ft. Demi Lovato"! Song? "We'll Be a Dream"!

**BOCD  
Front Courtyard  
Tuesday, September 20****th****/ 7:28 A.M  
MB's POV**

"Why the heck did we just say that?" I demanded. Kristen corrected. "The question should be: Why the heck did we just _agree _to that." I rolled my eyes. "What_ever_."

"_It's because you guys can't have dates. Dylan would sooner drop a pound."_

"_Ehmagawd, you did _nawt _just go there."_

"_I'm not calling you fat; just saying it looks really hard for you to lose some weight."_

"_Yeah, and you'd sooner be real, _Rivers. _Puh-lease, like we don't all know about your nose."_

"_FYI, it was for necessary purposes. Just look at little Miss Block over there."_

"_Oh yeah, Mass. You _broke _it, didn't you?"_

"_What?! I just bruised it a little so she overreacted out of her idiocy and got a job. Psh, she probably already had an appointment for her fat bunker."_

"_STFU. At least I have a date, boyfriend, and a clique."_

"_Ha! Like we couldn't."_

"_Like you _could_. I'd like to see you try. Even one of you with a HART would be a miracle."_

"_Oh, believe me: We'll _all _have dates. I'll even have a boyfriend on an arm and a pound off me. Not that I need to."_

"_Really, Dylan, you don't. She's just talking trash—"_

"_Deal? The date has to be non-LBR. Loser has wear a dirty jockstrap somewhere visible to school. From the boys' locker room."_

"_Done, done, and done."_

"_We're _done." Dylan slapped her forehead lightly, making sure that she didn't leave a red hand mark. "What happened to your confidence five minutes ago?" Kristen laid a hand on her hip forcefully and mimicked. " '_I'll have a date, a boyfriend—and a freaking Lohan body.'"_ I laughed. "It's okay. I still have a couple of numbesr stored in my phone that belong to…acceptable guys."

"AKA _losers_?" Kristen grumbled. Dylan popped a peppermint tic-tac in her mouth. "I bet you have Cam's number." Cam. I hadn't thought of him. Dylan and Kris would _definitely_ be hounding after him…but he had been looking for me. If he asked me privately and I said no, was in for some major hurt—a kind that I wasn't really trying to give.  
If he asked me in public and I said no, Dylan and Kristen would know exactly what girl was stamped on his heart and he would be doused in humiliation when I shot him down.

On the other hand…what if I said yes? Then I'd be fried, I'd just be leading Cam on, and dead Hitler may as well have bombed the city.

But I wouldn't lose the bet. I wouldn't have to hurtle back to last-year Massie, the one-of-the-boys Massie, the not-picked-up-by-Dylan-and-Kristen-yet Massie. The loser Massie.

Whatever. What was I thinking? I couldn't let everyone down this way or they'd all throw me away like high-waisted bootcut jeans. A shaky sixth grader swung open the door and smiled nervously. "G'morning Kris—"

"Thanks kid." Kristen breezed sketchily. His shoulders drooped. "Hey, there's _one_ kid who'd take her anywhere." Dylan snickered. I sighed. "Poor kid. You completely ruined his day." We all shrugged and laughed. I noted Alicia's clique crowded by her locker. They mooched glances at us every now and then.

Dumb old Blondie wasn't with them though. It was then that I also noticed everyone else. A lot of people stared jealously at Alicia and them like always…but a lot of people were watching _us _as well.

When had we gotten so popular? So noticed? Was this why she was particularly nasty? Because we were a threat? Alicia Rivera had always ruined all the promising B-lister's reputations, probably out of fear and just plain biatch-ness. But she'd probably never suspected the need to destroy Massie Block, the middle-class baseball-hat wearing joker, not that she hadn't jabbed my pride a few times before. So now she was taken by fresh surprise. I liked the thought and felt the proud feeling shamelessly.  
I had worked to get up to the place I was now, even if it hadn't turned out…the way…I'd wanted it to. Hadn't turned into what I'd done all this for. But what did it matter? I pushed the thoughts of my original purpose behind me and walked a little faster. Dylan struggled not to puff as she adjusted to my new pace. Kristen smirked.

I spun the combo on the lock. "Ugh. I hate Float. The whole class is a big waste of time. So where you guys going to next?" No offense, but I didn't really care. I heard blurred mumbles of "Damned science" and "wish we could skip right to lunch".

Kristen checked her A/X diamond watch. "I have to get to my locker." She winked. "Don't forget to look for guys with potential. I don't 'do' underwear." She strolled off, but Dylan stayed. Her wide-eyed stare made me feel uneasy.

"Dylan, do you work at Starbucks?" I asked. She didn't have to hear the punch-line to understand what I was getting at. "Mass, can you _please_ get Cam to take me?" She pleaded.

Ha. I only wished I could. She continued. "I have his freaking number, both on the phone and field. I know his favorite eats and drinks. Fine, so I don't have his schedule. But isn't this stupid? To have us know _everything_ about him? Can you just help me get him?"

"Dylan. I can't get him to like you because" I faltered. "b-because I'm just not him. Yeah. But I'll ask him what he thinks about you…is that okay?" I really pitied her at the moment.

"Actually, you don't need to." She smiled slowly. "I think I'll just ask him that myself." Finally, Dylan headed off to her locker. I shook the tension off my shoulders. Then I saw Kristen, her eyes narrowed. She spun around and sauntered away.

Damn it. I could honestly say that at the moment, I truly hated Cam Fisher.

**BOCD**

**Float's Room (Study of The Mind)**

**Tuesday, September 20****th****/ 7:49 A.M**

**MB's POV**

I settled into my cushy chair. This class was pretty much useless, but it had some perks. For one, Float had a strict belief that you couldn't learn with a sore ass. Hence the super-padded stools. Stupid—but extremely comfortable. Float clapped her hands. "I want you to all pull out your warm-up notebooks. Write down what you did in your sleep."

"You mean snore?" Layne joked. She laughed at her own joke; most of us just ignored her. I giggled. She sent me an appreciative look, then seemed to realize who I was and changed her expression to a cold one. Gawd. That girl didn't know how to let go and move on. I pulled out my notebook and scribbled down two simple words. _Derrick Harrington._

The bell rang. A girl burst in, her gray-ish eyes filled with nervous excitement. Float rose up. (Haha—the irony! Float _rose_ up) "Do you have a pass? Oh wait! You're—" She fumbled with her the papers on her desk for a while before giving up. "—the new student."

"Yep. Sorry I'm late. Where should I sit?" Cool. This chick had an accent. The kind that made half the guys lean forward in interest. "Why don't you sit next to…" Float's eyes searched the room. "Massie Block over there." She suggested.

Ms. I'm-probably-from-Europe smiled awkwardly. "It'd be nice to know who Massie Block is first." Float's cheeks burned. Layne snickered. I signaled with my hand. "Get your butt over here."

She raised her eyebrows. "Wow. You people here sure know how to make an ace—I mean _great_ first impression." Layne laughed again. Most of the class had an irritated look by now. The new girl came over and sat down, grinning. "What's so funny?" I asked, a little goaded by the unpredictability.

She shrugged. "I think we're going to be friends. Or complete enemies. Whichever you prefer." Float had already begun calling out attendance. "Massie Block,"—I responded—"Jenna Cruss, Don Fahey, Elle Hatcher—"

I turned my attention away. "I'm Massie, obviously. You?" She didn't skip a beat. "Alexa Sloane, pleased to meet your acquaintance." Float shushed us and kept reading off names. "Pamela O'Bryant, Kevin Pisch—"

_Piss_, Alexa mouthed.

"Xavier Randall, Georgia Richard, Colette Sloane—"

"I go by Alexa." Alexa (Colette? What?) blurted. "I thought you said your name was Alexa?" I whispered accusingly. What was this? Some kind of "d'oh! You jah-st been PWNED" moment? "It _is_." She hissed back. Float looked down at the call sheet. "You're Colette Sloane, right? But you want to go by…Alexa?" She said it like a question. Alexa (Colette? What?) nodded.

"So what's on your schedule?" She asked. I handed it to her. "As long as you're not a stalker, suck up the info."

"Hm. I'm taking the full-out art course." She said. I snickered. "You're one of the few people here that do then." I observed her schedule. She was in for some pretty bad sh*t.

"How would you describe BOCD in ten words?" She asked, her elbows leaning on the wooden counter. I thought about it. "You're filled in for drama, whether you like it or not."

Alexa smirked. "That's eleven, but thanks anyways."

**BOCD**

**Mr. Hans' room (Algebra)**

**Tuesday, September 20****th****/ 8:25 A.M**

**N/A POV**

**Kristen: **r u there?

**Dylan: **duuhh I'm here! So what's up?

**Kristen:** it's about the date thing and dance. I'm not trying to back out if that's what u think.

**Dylan:** than what are u tryin 2 say?

**Kristen:** cam.

**Dylan: **what about him?

**Kristen: **I really want to take him…

**Dylan: **well same here. But it'd be stupid to break up our friendship 4 a guy, even if it's him.

**Kristen:** may the best girl win?

**Dylan: **sure. You're on. Why are we making so many deals/bets these days?

**Kristen: **ikr?

**BOCD**

**The Green Café**

**Tuesday, September 20****th****/ 12:00 P.M**

**MB's POV**

I'd been avoiding Cam. No denial there; I did _not_ really want to see him. Not in a classroom, crowded with people. Not in the hallways, cluttered with rushing students.

And I most definitely did not want to talk to him in the lunchroom, with the whole student body eagerly eating up gossip along with their lunch.

The doors burst open. Derrick and Cam waltzed in, laughing. Rivera was a few feet behind Derrick, trying not to look strained as she walked faster. Derrick caught my eye. My cheeks started roasting. I tipped my head in Cam's direction and mouthed, _not Cam, no no no no no._ He nudged Cam and pointed my way, his eyebrow quirked high.

He mouthed back to me, simpering, _yesterday's payback_. The damned betrayer.

**AN: Some of you commented that you had no idea whatsoever with the Alexa-thing. She's from fictionpress. I don't think the same readers there are reading this, so it was probably stupid of me. But it's already set. If you want, I could PM you and explain a little more…**

**Please review! I'm hoping for at least 3 reviews since I know this was a little shorter than usual. I think. I'm just happy I could update within a week. :D**

**~Chocó prep a.k.a KLU**


	18. Don't Delude Me

**Disclaimer: The Clique belongs to Lisi Harrison.**

**AN: Alexa Sloane is a character from my story on . If you're confused, just ask me whatever you need to know! I could explain in the chapter but I think a lot of people would be just plain bored by that. Also, WILT is not necessarily going to match the chapter; it's just the song I was listening to or thinking of when I wrote the chapter.**

**WILT: **Singer/Band? Colbie Caillat. Song? Rainbow.

**BOCD  
Hallway, Fourth Wing  
Tuesday, September 20****th****/ 7:45 A.M  
Third Person—AR's POV**

Peering from the side of a locker, Alicia leered as she saw Kristen march angrily away. She veered away around the side so Kristen wouldn't catch her and gasp-giggled. If she didn't kick Massie's ass, maybe her "friend" would.

"Hey." The voice rang clear. "I can _see_ you there, you know." Kristen suddenly appeared at her left. "Boob shadow." Kristen explained.

Alicia sniffed and raised her nose ever-so-slightly in the air. The blonde cocked her hip. "So what do you want? Is this how you get your gossip, sneaking around the school trying to catch some juice?"

"Please. What do _you _think?" Alicia scoffed, intending to make the answer remain mystified. Kristen paused, and then answered. "So how much of that _did _you see?"

Alicia studied her perfect manicure and drew out the time, trying to make her squirm. Kristen laughed sullenly. "Come on, Alicia. We _made _that trick." Alicia rolled her eyes. "Just Dylan talking to Massie, Massie giving her an unfair advantage, you watching, you getting upset, and that's all."

Kristen asked suspiciously. "That's _all_?"

Alicia smirked. "Oh, and you wiping your tears and kicking Heather's locker. But I won't tell." Kristen threatened. "If you even _mention_ the words 'Kristen' and 'cry' in the same sentence, I'm sending your ass from here to China."

Alicia put on a sweet smile—the kind usually reserved for naïve teachers—and comfortingly laid a hand on her shoulder. "Kris, I'm just trying to help. Bitches will be bitches." Kristen asked surprisingly. "You're calling HER a dog?"

Alicia ground her teeth. _Be a sweeeet, caring, frieeend. All these blondes are seriously getting on my nerves._ "I know I might have acted like one in the past. Okay, I might have _been_ one in the past, but look at it now. Block—backstabbing, unfair, secretive, selfish jerk. And me—not all of that trash."

Kristen nodded hesitantly. "Well the biatch scored one point there. But if it's just one point for the opposing team, it doesn't mean we lost the game." At her baffled look, she sighed and explained. "It doesn't mean that Massie, Dylan, and I aren't friends anymore."

"What if I told you there _was_ more?"

"_Is _there?"

Alicia thought quickly. A little bunch of lies never hurt anyone. Wait. _That_ was a lie—because this was _totally _going to punch her emotions in the gut. "Before you saw Massie and Dylan, they were talking about how Massie had tried to set Dylan up with him for the past week."

Kristen nibbled her lip. "And did they go out?"

Alicia hadn't planned on meeting Kristen The Investigator. She thought even faster. "Uh, yeah. To Slice Of Heaven." She prolonged, trying to keep herself from letting out a _mwahahaha!_ inside. "Dylan was flirting like hell. They were sitting in the same booth seat. She tossed a pepperoni in his mouth."

Kristen pressed. "Anything else? How did he react?"

Kristen The Investigator was getting on her nerves. Her brain had never thought so fast and hard. It almost gave her a headache. "He…laughed? And Dylan tried to kiss him"

"EHMAGOSH SHE DID _NOT_!"

"—but he backed away by accident." She hastily added.

"So Dylan's dead. But I'll just tell Massie and we'll dump her like DIY."Kristen was evidently thinking that Massie had something hidden as well. She was good at reverse psychology that way. Alicia gritted her teeth. If gossip was an orange, Kristen was obviously determined to squeeze out every last drop.

"Massie made out with Cam in the parking lot. She jumped his bones but told him at the end that she just wanted to be friends. St_**ew**_pid. And," She lied. "I found her in the bathroom talking to Dylan about you."

"What do you mean they were talking about me?"

Alicia couldn't help but let out a frustrated sigh. Being a sweet, patient friend was hard. She wasn't Mother Theresa. "Let's just say they were completely trashing you." She misleadingly clarified, saying what _she_ personally thought of Kristen. "They think you're full of hot air; 'Kristen's _so_ full of herself'. They think the Sirens suck ass and that your Louboutins suck double. Oh, and that you're a stubborn, gossip-hungry ass."

Kristen cut the silence in the air with a string of cussing. Alicia smiled. This was more like what she'd been expecting. Kristen apologized. "Sorry. I didn't mean to say that out loud."

Alicia idly brushed it off with a wave of her hand. "I awnestly don't mind if you want you call your _friends_ a pair of thrown-up junk." Kristen's fury-filled eyes blazed, almost scorching Alicia's BCBG halter as she corrected. "Triple-barfed junk straight from their effing ugly mothers."

"You know, there might still be a place for you. Back with us." The corner of her lips curled up. Kristen rolled her eyes. "No offense, but try _not going to happen_."

Alicia frowned inwardly. And she thought she had this game all balled up. The last time she'd checked, Kristen's gutsiness when it came to her was one vertebrae short of a full backbone. _Hmph. Should've known that time and an LBR would change a few things._

There was a vaguely awkward silence after she turned down her offer. Kristen lifted her chin. "Well aren't you going to try to diss me off now, the way all you byotches do?" Alicia's temper boiled.

This was what she got from actually being nice? Then what was the freaking _point_ of all this don't-be-an-ass business she always got? _Be a sweeeet, caring, frieeend_.

. "Puh-lease! I already said that _I _wasn't acting like a dog. Only trying to make you feel a little better." Alicia giggled nervously and put a hand over her heart. Wasn't this how they did it in movies?

Kristen laughed doubtfully. "Sure, Leesh. That'll be the day."

**BOCD  
the Green Café  
Tuesday, September 20****th****/ 12:10 P.M  
MB's POV**

"Ehma_gawd_, Ehmagawd!" Dylan whispered excitedly. "He's coming _again_! He _so _wants to talk." _Too bad she didn't know that he wasn't trying to talk to _her, I thought. Just as he was 10 feet away, I stood up—"I'm going to get a napkin."—and prepared to swerve off just in time.

Dylan whined. "This is, like, the _millionth_ time you've gotten up to do whatever. And you already have a ton of napkins." She pointed at the huge stack before me. Dang. She had a point there.

I started. "I'm—"

"You're what?"

"I'm, uh, COLLECTING them." Shit, excuses under pressure are definitely _nawt_ my strong suit.

"Whatever. I have to _go _too." She burped. "_Seeeeyaa_"

I veered off to the auto-napkin dispenser ah-gain. Cam looked frustrated as he turned back to his seat. He turned his back and pulled something out of his pocket. The teeny sound of Jay-Z came from my pocket.

**Cam:** I kno that u kno what _I _know.  
**Massie: **ahaha nice one. And I'm just gettin npkns, weirdo  
**Cam:** drop the cover please.**  
Massie: **I don kno ? u are talking about.  
**Cam: **lord r we REALLY doing this??? Come on.  
**Massie:** I swear!

A hand grabbed my wrist. "Yeah _right_, Massie."

I was speechless.

"You swear what?" His lips half-smiled, but his eyes couldn't even manage.

"Uh" I responded wittily. I looked around. Nobody was looking except for _every single BOCD student and the weird lunch aid_.

The GOOD thing was that Dylan was still pooping her Luna bar in the ladies' room.  
The BAD thing was that the news would probably get to her anyhow. Come on—we _made _the phrase "spreads like a wildfire".

I finally found some of my voice and rasped. "If it's really important, do we have to do it here?" I was still holding a little bubble of hope that he wasn't going to ask me what I thought he was.

"It's just a yes or no question." Pop. There went my bubble. Cam stuffed his hands in his navy hoodie pocket. "Sure. Where?"

I gulped. I was also hoping he'd just drop it like this morning. "Uh, how about next week?" _Please say it's _after _this Saturday!_

Cam shook his head. "Now."

I looked at the ground. "Now as in HERE, now?"

"I don't really give a shit about the place, but I want to do it today before I lose my…never mind."

"Stairwell? After lunch?" I offered brightly.

"You'll be there?"

"Pinky-promise." I stuck up my little finger just as he held out his hand and said. "Shake?"

We smirked and replied in unison. "Deal."

He walked away.

**BOCD  
East Wing Hallway  
Tuesday, September 20****th****/ 12:13 P.M  
Unknown POV**

She met his eyes, a smirk slowly showing on her features. He winked and mouthed _I want you_ as he held up two fingers_._ She giggled and shook her head, mouthing back _why not now?_

A moment later, they both escaped the stuffy lunchroom inconspicuously.

----**(AN: Hey. I **_**did **_**rate this "T"! It's "T"! Just saying again! Now read/skip)**

He pushed his lips hungrily against hers, molding her against the wall. She ignored the force of skull meeting plaster and turned back to the man of the moment. She moaned and sucked his neck.  
He turned her head to face him again, kissing her again forcefully.

"So delicious." He whispered in her ear. "You think?" She murmured sexily, moving his hand along her rib cage. "Why don't I let you be the judge?" He winced as she grinded softly against him.

"Good." She replied, her full lips leaning against his for a quick kiss. "I like being the judge." Her hands slipped from his chest to reach to lower elevations.

He strained to keep from groaning. "Damn."

**(AN: Done!) **"But remember," She insisted. He answered knowingly. "Yeah, yeah. Not a word."

She smiled deviously. "Now hurry up."

**BOCD  
Ladies' Room  
Tuesday, September 20****th****/12:15 P.M  
Third Person- KG's POV**

"Ah. So the witch hides here. Cooking up her latest Wiccan crafts?" She cocked her hip and stood at the doorway. Kristen took a step and let the door sliver close. Dylan smiled, obviously confused. "Uh, hey?"

"So all you have to say is 'hey'? Guess what _else_ rhymes with witch?" _I don't give a damn if I'm being mean, because backstabbers get what comes around._

Dylan carefully put her lip gloss back in her pocket and crossed her arms. "But I guess _you_ of all people would know, right?"

Kristen tossed her wavy curls behind, feeling a rush of confident anger. "Why the hell would _I _be that person? What did I do to you? Gawd, you _are_ a witch."

Dylan chuckled and shook her head in a way that completely read _poor-little-clueless-girl_ and tapped her chin, pretending to think. "Let's see. I'm innocently putting on my lip gloss—and BTW, your ruby-slipper red makes you look like a hooker—and a 'tard comes bursting in and starts screaming something about Halloween."

"At any rate _I've_ been kissed before, _witch_. At least your hair's stringy enough to fit the description."

"If anybody seems like a witch, it'd be you, with your blasting fuh-gly snort. Poor excuse for a laugh—sounds more like a pig."

"Speaking of _pigs_." She pointed at the teeny bulge mounting over her low-riders. Dylan gasped and tried to discreetly suck it in, to no avail. "I'd rather be a _witch_ than a—"

"Well you definitely got your wish." Dylan wanted to know. "May I ask, again, _why_ you're suddenly _trying_ to attack me with lame comebacks?"

"Because I fucking saw you trying to play an unfair card with Massie this morning! Don't even _try_ to deny it, Marvil. Can_nawt_ believe you would try to pull something like that! And FTR, it's going to take a lot more than just an ex-tomboy to get Cam. It's going to take something you don't have, and _neh-ver will_.

"Trying to go behind my back? You should've known better. I guess fat redheads are the new dumb Ryan's, huh?" Dylan started to retort back, but Kristen held up a shaking palm, letting her know she wasn't done. "Maybe I should just go to Cam himself and tell him a story about a desperate x10 girl."

Dylan looked like she was about to cry, but commanded the teeny maybe-tear back to where it came from. "Jealous snitch."

"Total witch."

"Total _bitch_."

Feeling her own tears coming on, she countered. "Who cares if I'm being a bitch? At least I'm not a complete _backstabber_." Doing her signature move, she flipped her hair and spun on her heels for a snappy exit, leaving a windswept Dylan not too close behind.

And what she wouldn't give for that jerk to come out with mascara-made zebra stripes still under her eyes.

**BOCD  
The Green Café  
Tuesday, September 20****th****/ 12:20 P.M  
MB's POV**

I finally moved my concrete-feet back to my seat. Alicia passed me, looking rosily smug. Oh well. Kris could probably fill me in later.

Ehmagawd! _Kristen_! I need to talk to her ayyy-sap. Fortunately, she'd always been the kind to rush forward in life and fling the past away. So fast that all her hook-up partners where eating dust. I smiled.

Just then, she bounced in. Correction—they _stormed_ in. She walked over to where I was sitting, beaming delicately. Which she _neeever _did. It kind of scared the mousse out of my hair. It had a slightly sarcastic edge to it.

"Hey Massie!" She greeted excitedly. "I"

I grinned back and patted the spot next to me. "Hey Kristen."

She ignored the vacant seat and scowled. "I was _saying_ something." I almost said _sorry_ before she snapped. "Shut up."

And honestly? I just went, _**whoa**_.

She continued, the sarcastic part of the fake-beam now fully obvious. "I'd just like to tell you that you are a backstabbing, psychotically unfair, ungrateful, good-for-nothing, Gap-level, _nuh-thing_."

I swallowed back the fighting words that threatened to spill out of my mouth. She deserved to be angry. And when a volcano erupts, there's no point in going, _Oh, and by the way! Your mother—Mother Nature—sucks ass!_

"Come on, Kris. I can explain everything." I said, my tone calm. I reached out to pull her wrist down so we could sit and talk, but she literally pulled a fast one on me and totally kung-fu panda'd on me. Ehmagawd.

I. Am. Not. Even. Kidding.

One moment I was sitting on a Green Café seat, the next I was looking at the ceiling and Karate-Kid's smug face. "Ehmagawd," I gasped.

Dylan raced over to us—her liner looking extremely smudged for kohl—and helped me up. She glared at Kristen, who glared right back. I felt like punching her in the face. Dylan looked like she was going to cry. Cam and Derrick suddenly came into my view. They were standing up from the table over, staring at us, not sure what to do.

Kristen didn't look sorry or ashamed. Her smirk was smug and satisfied, but her green orbs were dull and filled with hurt and betrayal.

But the strangest thing was that all the way across from the room, nudging her friends and showing off a mega-watt sneer, sat Alicia Rivera, to whom Kristen proceeded to calmly walk over to.

Alexa came over. "Cheers. So what'd I miss?" Dazed as she was—as we all were—Dylan still had the common sense to reply. "Who are _you_?"

**BOCD  
The Green Café  
Tuesday, September/ 12:40 P.M  
N/A POV**

**Alicia: **so how do you feel?

**Kristen: **psychiatrist much? Ok. Why are u txting me and acting like we're bffs?

**Alicia:** aren't we?

**Kristen:** last I checked…

**Alicia: **well the last **I **checked, you are.

**Kristen:** I need specifics. Just checking for a snake in the grass. I'm:

**Alicia: **my bff, back in the group, and let's just forget the past, kk?

**Kristen:** you aren't a psychiatrist, you just NEED one. But kk. Clean slate?

**Alicia:** done. Welcome back. =)

-----

**Strawberry:** good move, girl!

**Alicia:** I kno.

**Kori: **do we have to be nice to her?

**Alicia: **do you want me to tell evry1 ur mom got a nose job AND hooked up with mr. myers?

**Kori: **No x10!

**Strawberry: **exactly. Right?

**Olivia:** hay guys. I know we fought and all but we're best frens! It says so on the braselet you gave me :D

**Alicia:** you dumbass just get the freak out before we destroy your pitiful excuse for a brain to dust. You're sooooo out. Not that you weren't already

**Pamela:** ikr? And we already have ur replacement. A girl with an actual brain, for one.

**Strawberry:** move on! You're stuck like trident layers…

**Pamela: …**that someone stepped on

**Olivia: **i think u guys are mean. Does this mean we're still friends?

**Alicia: **_OMFG_

-----

**Alicia:** thank goodness she's gone. Airhead.

**Pamela:** so what do we do with Kristen? Now that u actually like her

**Kori:** we don't. just a use, right?

**Alicia:** right. Then we take those wannabe-losers _down_. ;)

**AN: I'm sorry, but there's going to be a short Hiatus. Please review and tell me what you think! Because I need some of your remarkably awesome thoughts and ideas! :D**

**ILY,**

**Chocó prep a.k.a KLU**


	19. Don't Perplex Me

**Disclaimer: L.O.T.S**

**AN: I was thinking of skipping the stairwell-part. Sorry. I'll just leave it to fingers and the clock. Yes! ****These Boots Were Made for Stalking**** is out! My friend and I were like "OMG!" all day XD. This chapter is dedicated to**

**WILT: Singer/Band? Colbie Caillat. Song? Never Let You Go.**

**BOCD  
Back Stairwell  
Tuesday, September 20****th****/ 12:45 P.M  
CF's POV**

I was standing right under the stairs, right after lunch, right at the spot where no one—no teacher—could see me, right at the spot where _I_ couldn't see anyone—Massie—either.

What had I been _thinking_? Oh yeah—that I was going to ask my best friend (if not more) to the party this Saturday. And she'd say yes, right? I mean, why not? And I don't say that because I think I'm a hottie that anyone would die for. Because I know I'm not.

The only reason that I can think of for her rubbing a refusal in my face is that there's someone else in the picture. But…there isn't. Can't. Right? _If Massie wanted someone, she'd have him in a heartbeat_, I thought confidently.

By the way…where _was_ she? A shake, a pinky swear, it was all the same. It was a promise. And for as long as I'd knew her, Massie Block did not back out of promises. Except for that one time when she split her skull on a skateboard. But you get what I mean.

I looked around and saw a bunch of gray and creaky things in the corners—BOCD's only dirty corner. The school was like a widdle Martha Stewart twisted into an educational edifice. I stepped back into the double-blind spot I'd been in before. _Where the hell was she?_

Just then, a (beautiful) brunette head poked right in front of my face. She shrieked in surprise. I clamped my shaking hand over her mouth to keep her from finishing the almost-scream. I took her arm and pulled her into the deepest side of the wall.

"Are you just begging to be caught?"

"You scared the crap out of me!"

"And you didn't scare _me_?"

Massie smoothed her outfit out with her hands. "I thought it was Kristen and a replay of lunch when you put your hand over. You're lucky I didn't _bite _you!" She shot me an accusing smile—a smile warm enough to fry a Popsicle on the spot. Warm enough to make my face color pink.

I opened my mouth to speak, but it felt like my voice was caught in my throat. She paled. I sighed. "Sorry."

She blurted out. "Let's just get this over with, Cam." It was soft, but it hit me hard. My face colored coral. This—or _I_—was going to get ugly. She blanched even more. We sure looked funny. Me turning into a fireball, her going vamp. Massie looked at her hands. "Sorry. I swear I didn't mean it like that."

I couldn't help but feel like she was lying. I stood. "Okay. Promise you won't interrupt when I start talking?" It was silent. My lips had been glued shut, willing my stomach not to send back up a chili dog. Her eyes widened, a hint of "_oh no!"_-ish doom. They seemed to grow with each moment, so I took a deep breath and tried to act like ladies-man Harris.

"Do you want to—"

"Hello. What do you think you are _doing_?" A voice bellowed. A voice that _wasn't_ Massie's. The eyes of the girl in front of me were like the eyes of a deer caught in headlights.

"_Harris!" I yelled. "Slow down!"_

_He shook his head fiercely like a crazy man and pushed harder on the gas pedal. "We HAVE to get there or…Mom is gonna fucking FRY us, retard!"_

"_I'm pretty sure," I retorted, holding onto the car door to keep my balance. He was swerving the car like a tire swing. "that Mom would definitely appreciate two living, human sons rather than two squashed-pancakes."_

_ "Okay, but _Erica_ won't appreciate it." Harris mumbled almost inaudibl. "WHAT?" I shouted. "I'm going to die before I kiss Mas—before I kick Derrick's ass because of your newest _hook-up_??"_

"_We're not going to die, you idiot! Now let me concentrate on my 'freaking fanatical' driving before I"_

"_**HARRIS**__!"_

…

"_It was just an ugly deer anyhow." Harris said. "Oh, and when we get there I need you to check for fur, blood, and whatnot on the tires, 'kay?"_

Yeah. Like a deer caught in the shining illumination of headlights. I slowly turned around. Uh-oh. This wasn't going to be pretty. "Follow me." She squawked in a snooty tone.

"Sorry." I whispered to Massie, my face now blazing crimson. She glowered, her face drained of all color. "Just shut the hell up and 'follow the leader'."

**The Montador Apartments  
Kristen's Room  
Tuesday, September 20****th****/11:14 P.M  
Third Person- KG's POV**

Kristen brushed her golden hair, eyeing the browning parts in disgust. Oh well. She could always get her roots retouched; it'd be her first time since she'd never needed to. She smiled at the fact that still hadn't fully reached her mind.

The fact that she was no longer Kristen Gregory, girl who lived a life of secret—secrets from her mother, yes, but an even bigger secret: she was poor. But that wasn't her anymore. _Now it's Kristen Gregory, captain of the BOCD Sirens, best friend of Massie Block and Dyl—of Alicia Rivera and her exclusive clique, _she corrected_, and the girl without all the secrets_.

Her family was rich and she was _loving_ it. It had all ironically happened in August, the end of a long summer break. The irony of it was though it marked the end of summer vacay, it was the start of their boost to The Good Life. One, her father got a major breakthrough in France, gloriously sophisticated _France_!

They'd seen his artwork and ended up asking him to donate almost _all_ his pieces for their new wing. And they'd offered quite a lot for that. Hello, $700,000. Meet the Gregory family. Gregory family, meet-700-thousand-freaking-bucks. Two, her cousin Ally had turned that sweet age of 18 and did what every 18 year old did on their birthday: scratch cards! Her uncle and aunt had gone crazy with anger and "you're GROUNDED"'s once they'd found out about their daughter's lavish spending.

And they'd somehow come up with the wise decision to send all the unused cards to **them** as part of Ally's punishment. God bless them x10000, right?? (Oh, and God bless the $$$ from the cards.)

She put the brush down and inhaled deeply. That's when Alicia came in, acting like THE perfect friend. Popular, beautiful, sweet, rich, funny, brave, and straight-up intimidating. And she'd come with an open invite to life full of the ex-loserdom she'd never had. Accepted _asap_, duh! Things had gone _supére_…for a while. Then things changed drastically and quickly. Someone came and _someone_ had to leave. Lucky for her, Dylan and her had bonded quickly.

Dylan. Whatever. Why not just add her names to the list of fakes and forget her like the spring collection of Ruehl No.925?

Maybe because she'd actually liked, trusted, and believed her. And as she snuggled into her covers, Kristen was so tired that she let her thoughts of denial disintegrate and let the truth rise out of the ashes.

She missed Dylan and Massie already.

Alicia Rivera was going to have to hold all her trust

This was going to be hard

She was going to fight her way out of it and come out on top

**BOCD  
Room 109- Madame Lisle  
Wednesday September 21****st****/9:20 A.M  
Third Person- CAF's POV**

So between all the name-correcting, name-calling, name-learning, back-flipping, back-stabbing, party-planning, gossiping, BFF-quitting, BFF-making, cursing-in-the-bathroom, cursing-in-front-of-Andrée, cursing-every-where-else, and lumpy-Green-Café-tofu, this was definitely an interesting place. With shiploads of confident, designer-hoisting people.

The usual cliché of middle school, according to those stupid movies from the States.

No guys catching her eye…yet. One guy complete with afro, winks, and kiss-blowing (coming off as kinda gay, no 'fense), but "player" was just written all over his face.

Alexa walked up to her new French class after being kicked out of her old one for being too far. Well, not kicked out as much as it was just "being moved up". Hello! European boarding school would equal European languages! So here she was, facing the still-too-easy French 1B classroom door.

A cute guy with reddish-brown hair swung open the door just as she was about to grasp the door handle. The corners of his mouth pulled up. He introduced in a deep voice. "Hey, new girl. I'm Michael. You?" _Ohmuhgosh! 911! _She panicked, using Dylan's hottie-call term. Alexa tried to find her voice.

Michael skipped over her dumbfounded silence and flashed her a grin that Crest would die for. "It doesn't matter. I like you already." Her cheeks flushed pink. He took her books. "Let me carry them to your next class."

She laughed. (A laugh! It makes a sound!) "The class is, like, two feet away."

He shrugged and walked in the door. "All the better for me." He plopped her stuff down at an L-shaped table near the back next to what she assumed was his stuff. Slowly, all the heads turned to face her. It was kind of freaky. And blush-inducing. Which she'd already been doing way too much of that week. After a long 5-seconds, the heads swiveled away back to their own conversation.

Except for one dirty blonde haired guy whose intense stare lingered. She stared right back until the ah-nnoying bell's reverberation rang clear through and Madame Lisle walked to the Promethean board. "Bonjour!" She trilled.

A purple-haired girl trilled. "G'morning, Madame Lisle."

Madame Lisle bellowed, "EN FRANCAIS, FLORENCE!" Alexa was pretty sure spittle landed on her from 20 feet away via teacher-slash-elephant and quickly wiped her cheek. Madame Lisle cleared her throat. "Sil vous plait bienvenue Alexa Sloane."

Michael leaned over and whispered. "So that's your name, huh?"

She rolled her eyes and giggled. (Why couldn't she stop giggling at what he said??) "Obviously."

Michael didn't lean back. Instead, he pulled his seat just a little closer to hers. The sound of his fingers drumming on the tabletop accompanied Madame Lisle's unending twitter of _Fran__ç__ais_. It matched her trouncing heartbeat perfectly. He noticed her stare and met her eyes. Stomach butterflies fluttered like crazy.

And like Cinderella went in that old Disney movie: _So this is looooove…_

**The Block Estate  
Massie's Bedroom  
Wednesday, September 21****st****/ 3:20 P.M  
MB's POV**

Today had been boring. Dylan hadn't been in school for some unknown reason. Alicia had pulled Derrick towards the stairwell for who-knows-what (_**I**_-know-what). Strangely, he'd seemed unwilling. And he even struggled and said he had to meet Kristen to talk about BOCD's soccer season which was clearly bull since Kristen was out every 3rd Wednesday of the month.

Hm. I should investigate more into that. Maybe Kristen, being the group gossip would know—oh wait. Oh yeah. Oh…damn it.

Forgot all about Kristen for a moment. But whatever, for now. She was giving us the cold shoulder, which I supposed was way better than hiding in the shadows just waiting to plunge a knife into our backs as we turned the corner, which was exactly what she claimed we did to her.

Lunch detention. Joy. With Cam. Joy times two. They didn't make us hush up because the school's crappy counselor insisted on "talking the situation out".

But he'd been quiet, dead quiet. I followed his lead. With his black hair he could have passed for a mime. Or a deaf emo dude. It had passed waayy too slowly.

Luckily, she'd pulled enough strings to hide it from her parents and Isaac let her off with a ten-minute lecture that had been shortened to five-minutes due to a poo-ing duck who chose the wrong place to lay it's doodoo. Buh-bye, duck! I grabbed a Brie cheese cracker and headed for my room.

My Mac dinged, signifying an IM from who-knows. I nestled into my poufy chair and peered at the screen.

**Bigredhead: **so ? did I miss 2day?

**Massiekur:** heyy dyl. Where were u??

**Bigredhead:** "sick at home". Just…doin stuff

**Massiekur:** am I catching a student with gum?

**Bigredhead:** lol ok I'll "spit it out". I was—wait. U cant make fun of me 4 this, k?

**Massiekur:** pinky promise I won't!

**Bigredhead:** I was working out. Don't say anything.

**Massiekur:** wtf? You TOTALLY don't need to! Don't let Rivera get 2 ur head!

**Bigredhead:** achem. I said nawt 2 say NEthing

**Massiekur:** so u just sat ur NON-FAT butt at home choosing/breaking a diet and exercising?

**Bigredhead:** maybe I didn't get through to u. is "shut up" better?

**Massiekur:** I think you're perfectly fine. Guys like curves better than bones.

**Bigredhead:** I give up. But sure. I guess u would know…

**Massiekur:** were you making a rude remark on my nostalgic precedent?

**Bigredhead:** maybe I am tlkin to . Ms.W? I'll turn in my HW to you tomorrow, okay?

**Massiekur**: this is ex-tomboy Massie, who is demanding to know more about ? u did 2day.

**Bigredhead:** and this is ex-103 pound girl Dylan, who is demanding to know about ? YOU did 2day

**Massiekur:** fine. I had lunch detention.

**Bigredhead: **Ehmagawd! Why?

My fingers froze. Oops. What was I supposed to…

**Bigredhead:** hello? Massie? R u still there? Y did you get detention? You didn't throw an orange at the stupid lunch lady again right? 'cause that was 16 months ago and I think you should let it go. Really.

**Massiekur:** No reason Talk to you 2moro I gotta go NOW bye!

Not the flashiest exit ever, but I could stall till tomorrow to come up with something ah-mazing and sense-making. I checked for who else was online: Fisher2 and Shortz4life. I could feel my heart going _Der-rick, Der-rick_ as my brain whirred _Caaaaaaaam_.

"No offense, Cam," I murmured to myself, "But Derrick beats your butt in a versus for chat."

I clicked on his icon to IM him and typed quickly.

**Massiekur:** heyy Derrick

I held my breath, waiting for a response. I won't deny it. A Cheshire cat smile spread in my mind when I heard the blessed _ding!_

**Shortz4Life:** ? is w/ you sounding like one of those squealy girls in a chick flick who're willing to chuck a heel and tear hair out for a bag but whine when a guys beat each other up 4 insulting their moms as crack-addicts?

**Massiekur:** sounds like you're in a kick-butt mood.

**Shortz4Life:** lol, I had a feeling…

**Massiekur:** ? are u talking about? A feeling about what?

**Shortz4Life:** that talking 2 you might be just what I needed

Eh—ma—gawd. Rewind and repeat. A lot. I honestly couldn't help it. An _awwww_ spread all over me like wildfire. I tried to jump up for a happy dance but my knee knocked against my desk and I fell right out of my chair. But still! OMG!

He must've noticed my chat-absence. He sent back:

**Shortz4Life:** block?? Jeez, I'm sorry. Swear I didn't mean it like that!

Another _awwww _spread all over me…an _awwww_ of utter diss-appointment. Oh well. What goes up always comes down. And I'd dropped like a brick.

**Massiekur:** 'so kay, D.

**Shortz4Life:** do u like chatting with me?

For someone who said he _swore_ he didn't mean it _like that_, he sure was making me confused. Happy. But confused.

**Massiekur:** sure, I guess. Why are you askin?

**Shortz4Life:** 'cause we could do so much better

Yeah. In more ways than one, buddy. Too bad you've linked yourself to a dead, rotting chain. A message box came up. _Accept Derrick Harrington's video chat request?_ I clicked _yes_. His face came up, so close that his pupil was as big as my fingernail.

"Whoa. Back ah-_way_." I held up my hand and tried not to look in his huge puppy-dog eyes. Not a time to stare into them and for him to ask me why the heck I was swooning. With drool. Yep. I'd probably have drool. So not the time.

"This's better, right?" He beamed. I rolled my eyes and suddenly noticed the background. "Where did your poster go?" I demanded.

His cheeks started to burn. He shook his hair in an attempt to hide it. "I dunno." He shrugged and studied his elbow. It's good to see that I'm not the only bad liar here.

"Derrick. The. Poster. Where is it??" I insisted in horror. The poster! He played dumb. "What poster?"

"THE POSTER THAT WE MADE IN SECOND GRADE WITH THE STUPID SEASHELLS THAT I STUCK ON, WITH CAM'S BUBBLEGUM AND GUM WRAPPER COLLECTION, AND WITH YOUR STUPID CLIP OF THAT PLAYBOY MAGAZINE YOU SNUCK IN!" I panicked. Why was I panicking over something so stupid?

A strange sense took over me. I said slowly. "Something seems wrong over there. I don't know why, but"

Ohmygod.

**AN: Please review! I'm looking for at least 3 before I update. Sorry if it's too much to ask for; you know, me typing up 8 pages and asking for less than a handful of feedback.**


	20. From Behind

**AN: Hey guys. Crappy crap-ness for my crap-filled days. But don't worry, I tried to use a writing-filter to keep all crap out of this chappy. Oh wait. I don't **_**have**_** the said filter. This chapter is dedicated to **_**rstar **_**and **_**torrialoveszashley**_**. You people are cool cow-cones. (And yes, I just made that up. Blah.)**

**Wilt: **Band/Singer? **Selena Gomez**! Song? **Headfirst**! **(Yes, I'm aware this is an illegally leaked song, but psh. I'm listening to it. So sue me.) **

_Continued from last setting…_

What in the whole freaking world? _How_ in this whole freaking world? I don't know. But somehow, instead of Derrick's face taking up the whole screen, it was now split into two. And the other side belonged to none other than Alicia Rivera.

"Nothing's _wrong_, Massie." She smirked, a look of innocence perched on her face. "I asked to join the chat and it was accepted."

I shot a look at Derrick. Of course, she saw it too. He admitted sheepishly. "So sue me." _Ooh, he had no idea how good that sounded at the moment_. She chirped perkily. "So what'd I miss?"

"The happiness," I mentioned lightly. "that was here before you came."

Alicia's animated grin faltered for a moment. Derrick cleared his throat. I cleared mine and sent him the most accusingly vicious glare I could manage. He shrunk back. Another message box appeared: _Allow Cam Fisher to join video chat?_

Whatever. I clicked on _yes_. If he thought he was just going to have another stinking opportunity to ask me or just have a friendly chat, he was in for way more. The screen split into three and the drama tripled.

I'm so lucky. Don't you think I'm lucky? I get to have my best friends fall in love with my other best friend who likes me! Oh, and my enemy gets to have my boyfriend smooching her butt (but that's not ALL he's smooching) And I get to have my life-love not even _realize_ that she's a female dog.

Oh!—and one of my friends forced a 180 on me from some wacked misunderstanding that may or may not include the said female dog.

BTW, I'm betting yes.

-0-0-0-0-

It was _all_ over school. In less than 2 hours, 39 minutes, and 40 seconds—give or take a few—the gossip was out. Totally obvious just _who_ had spilled.

Wow. She's gonna have to look out someday or get in shape to run. Because I _really_ feel like running her over with my new Vespa.

I sat by my computer waiting for what I knew was coming. And sure enough, Dylan. I took a breath, picked up, and opened my typed document of excuses. Yes, I have one. Because I'm just that lame.

"You know that she's just trying to break us apart so she can tear us to shreds afterwards, right? Ah-bviously, that's _so _her plan!" I quoted, "'A house divided against itself cannot stand.'"

Dylan sighed grumpily. "I guess I'm just being a total paranoid freak because…I just _really_ don't want to lose this one."

I was confused. "What do you mean? The bet? Because you've lost the little slump of—skin" I chose my words carefully. "under your stomach."

"That's not it. Okay, just let me say this. Agreed? OkayI'lljustsayit." She breathed out in a rush. "I really like him, Massie. I'm talking about Cam. It's not like any other time or crush. He's sweet, funny, sensitive, ah-dorable, caring, and like, the only guy who isn't an immature perv—besides Derrick." She added hastily.

I was speechless. It was hard to believe and the exact opposite at the same time. She'd _never_ really liked anyone for any other reason than "OMG! He is _so_ hot. Maybe he's related to Lautner!" or "He. Held. The. Door. Open. For. Me. This one's a _keeper_" before dropping them like hot potatoes for another Lautner-look-alike.

But this wasn't happening with Cam. But…

"How do you know if he's 'sweet' or all those other things you said?" I asked her curiously. "You've only met him _once_. For a _lunch_ period."

"Actually, Massie, I don't think I've told you this yet." She answered slowly. "But I've been meeting him every day after school for an hour at the mall. Y'know, after you leave and I go to my job."

**!!!!!!!!!**

That stupid job that she didn't need? With the ice-cream? Where she basically did _the_ crappiest job and only worked so she could sneak off tidbits? Where she was only kept on because of her _muh_-ther? SHE'D BEEN MEETING _CAM_? _EVERY_ DAY? _AFTER I LEFT_?

**!!!!!!!!!**

"Mass? You there? You okay?"

I gulped down some water. _Yeah, Marvil. I'm perfectly okay, besides that feeling in my gut that I'm about to throw up_. I croaked. "I'm happy for you."

"Are you mad?"

I found my voice and said what I knew she needed to hear. "I'm happy for you. And I'll do whatever I can to help you."

She asked cautiously. "What about Kristen?"

The response came to me easily. "All's fair in love and war. And this is both."

**Just Some Place in Westchester**

**North Birch Park**

**Wednesday, September 21****st****/4:00 P.M**

**Third Person- CAS's POV**

She walked down the red brick sidewalk, drawing in her surroundings and trying to imagine them as home. And trying to change the definition of "home" so that it had nuh-thing to do with the people there.

"_Why don'cha call me? Aren't you my boyfriend?_" Jordin Spark's voice bossed sassily through her earphones. "_You was s'posed to be here, like, an hour ago._" The words didn't fit the moment _exactly_, seeing as he wasn't her boyfriend, her phone was out of batteries, and he wasn't an _hour_ late. But he was late. She checked her Armani watch. Yep, twenty-eight minutes going on twenty-nine minutes late.

She heard a rustling behind her in the bush. Without thinking, she poked a stick through the bush quickly, trying to shoo away the squirrel/rabbit/dog/…_human_?!

So this was home, huh? Not _too _hard to get used to, you know, finding teenage girls "tada"-ing out of random shrubs in the park. Not weird at _all_. Uh, nawt.

"Ow!" A squeamish voice squeaked angrily.

"What the…" She trailed off, stunned at the skinny dark-haired girl in front of her, covered in stray grass and leaves. Why ruin such nice Chloe's with Mother Nature's babies?

"Who the hell are you?" The almond eyes pierced hers. She forced herself to meet the stare evenly. "Who the hell are _you_?"

The thin girl tossed her jet-black hair over her shoulder. "Ev-uhryone knows who I am."

"Obviously not." She glanced at the girl's grass stained denim skirt. So short that she could even tell that her thong had little green stains. So not what she wanted to see before a date. They stood there, daring each other to speak first.

Alexa sighed. She could do the honors. "I'm Alexa Sloane. You?" She extended her hand.

A ring-covered hand reached out. Her arm was swathed with bangles that almost went up to her elbows. Ouch—had she ever heard of **Unnecessary Accessories**? She shook hesitantly. "I'm Alicia Rivera, alpha of BOCD."

Sounded like something Queen Elizabeth would say, no offense to HRH. Something dawned. That girl that the other girl—Kristen?—had walked over to the other day. "You're," She slowed. "_that_ girl."

"Whaddya mean, _that girl_?" Alicia took a step forward, trying to do the works of intimidation. Just then, a piercing screech broke through the air. She didn't want to look away though. Dylan had warned her that it was a show of weakness . . . and a sign for the enemy to go in for the kill. Personally, she thought the redhead was making it a little too military-ish.

She realized Alicia was crossing her arms, waiting for her answer.

Why shouldn't she say it? She was pretty sure Alicia already knew it anyway. "That girl that Massie doesn't like." She said, smiling, knowing a sure way to tick off this girl. "I thought Massie was the alpha? Or maybe it was the _new alpha_. Sorry, that's just what I've been hearing _all over school_."

She saw a lump in her throat rise and sink. Her eyes shrunk in malice. "Where the heck did you get that piece of BS?" Her volume rose. "_I'm the alpha_! I always _have_ been and I always _will_ be! That stupid little wannabe is just a little retard in the form of an LBR with a popularity-high. That's it!"

She stabbed the center of Alexa's pounding chest with her lanky finger. "A little nothing with useless, _wrong_ information. What a newbie joke.** I'm**__the alpha, nawt her! She never will be! This is a game that she doesn't even know how to _play_, you little _bitch_."

With every word, a million comebacks fired up in her head. She fake-smiled to let her know she wasn't shaken at all. "She might not know how to play, but as far as I can see—you've already lost. Ever heard of the phrase, hmm let's see." She enunciated. "'_No competition_'?"

Just as she expected, Alicia did all the girly-girl guidelines. A loud gasp, a stomp of a flip flop-roofed foot, and a quick walk away with an _I-_so_-don't-care _nose in the air. She saw it in a chick flick marathon yesterday.

Someone tapped her shoulder. She spun in the opposite direction, catching his face. "Not falling for that one, I see." He grinned.

"You know that you're late, right?" She raised her eyebrows. He looked sheepishly at the ground. She didn't move. He laughed. "Not falling for that too?" He ruffled her hair. "I didn't know I was about to take a _smart_ girl out to City Roast for a late lunch."

She didn't mind when he slipped his hand in hers. "Really?" Okay, from now on, she no longer hated burgers.

"Do you mind?" He asked. An adorable brown curl fell in his face. She shrugged, not wanting to play the part of the whiner. "I'm fine with anything."

"That's my girl." He started walking.

"Who said I was your girl?" She teased.

"Clueless today. I didn't know I was about to kiss a _feisty_ girl today either." With that, he turned to her in one swift motion and cupped her face up. There was one split second where she saw his nose.

Then, she didn't care what she saw. She only cared about what she was _feeling_, and that feeling was absolutely _wonderful_.

**The Block Estate**

**Massie's Bedroom**

**Wednesday, September 21****st****/6:30 P.M**

**MB's POV**

"Hey, Cam?" I breathed out.

"Massie?" He responded tentatively.

"Yeah, yeah. It's me. Sorry about earlier. Y'know, like that totally wasn't my fault." Um, let's just hope he'll buy it.

"It's okay." He said softly. "So, why the call?"

"What? Like two best _friends_ can't just _call _each other when they feel like it?" The implication on _friends_ just slipped out by itself.

"And two best friends can tell when the other one's lying." I knew he was wearing that fatigued half-smile of his even if he was a couple miles away.

"Fine." I agreed. "I guess we could call that one a given for you." I took a deep breath, hoping that there might be some witty idea-molecules in the air that would get to my brain. "I just wanted to make a quick chat. I mean, the day can't get any more awkward, right?"

"Oh. So this is going to get _awkward_." Cam laughed uneasily. "How about I just sit here and listen and you talk your mouth off?"

"I guess you _do_ know me pretty well." _Exactly, Massie. This is just Cam Fisher. The guy who you've been hanging out with for years x10. Like, literally "x10"._

"You _guess_? Oh, no, hanging around a girl for a decade has no effect whatsoever."

"What happened to closing your pie-hole?" I reminded him. _He remembered each year too? Why am I so surprised? No, I'm looking at it wrong—because _I _still remember it too_. _Wait, _what_? _He dryly apologized for "daring to disrupt such an important speech".

"So, um, I'm going to start now." I panicked inside. "Why don't I start out slowly?" _So I can find my guts, which suddenly disappeared_.

"Starting with what?"

"You broke your silence." I huffily reminded him. My level of apprehension and frustration started their blast-off to space. "Starting with—the party."

"Oh, my g—" He started to groan.

My aggravated tone burst out.

"Ehma_gawd_, you did it _again_! S-t-a-w-p interrupting!"

I think I heard him laugh.

**Just Some Place in Westchester**

**North Birch Park**

**Wednesday, September 21****st****/5:30 P.M**

**Third Person- KG's POV**

She juggled the ball on each knees twelve times, then stopped to catch her breath and balance. A pigeon poo narrowly missed her as it splattered onto the spot to her left. Funny how a little white splat could make a thirteen year-old girl jump away and scream so loud an old man fell off his bench.

Oh well. One less day of life for that old croaker. She quickly stalked away from the scene, stopping narrowly when she saw one person she was _pretty_ sure she knew from school. Kristen squinted through the sun to make sure it was who she thought it was. Yep, it was **that** girl.

And what she meant by that? She meant _that girl who _they_ were using as my replacement_. She reminded herself, _replacement, nawt _upgrade.

Anyways, _that girl_ was just standing in the middle of the park, when she suddenly broke off a branch and poked a random bush, just like a normal person. . ._wouldn't_. Then—ehmagawd—one none other than _Rivera _jumped out. It was so weird that she had to laugh. Her eyes peered curiously at the scene, which appeared to be a "_hello, it is _nawt_ nice to meet you_" _kind_ of salutation.

She would've kept watching, if this next thing hadn't happened. Or if she hadn't noticed. But it did happen. And any girl that knows how to be one would totally notice—so she did.

"Effing _crap_!" She screamed, the white splotch _awl_ over her Ella Moss dress. The yellow stuff (acid, gawd forbid?!) dribbled down onto her denim leggings. Her soccer ball, which had been tucked under her arm, was smart enough to roll away from the birdie.

She started to say something pretty nasty about the dude up in the sky before an old lady shot her a death glare.

So she shut up about Him. Instead, she started to say something nasty about the old lady. _What guilt?_

She wiped the last bit of pigeon poop off the best she could and looked around for her now-lost soccer ball, stooping low to check under the seats.

Suddenly, she straightened up. It was _that_ girl again. And again, she wasn't alone. And she wasn't arguing. Oh, she was using her _mouth_ all right.

It was attached to the eighth-grade hottie, Michael Daughton's. His hands were cupping her cheeks, which looked like they were burning from naïveté in that department. Or maybe her former partner had just been like kissing a bulldog. Because, she'd never told Massie or Dylan, she'd had a couple of hook-ups with him during Alicia-Reign era #1.

God, he was _good_. She could still feel his lips capturing hers in a skillful form that could only have been perfected in experience and talent that was probably born in him. _Ew_,she realized, _doesn't that means that his parents_—ew. Nawt what she was trying to think of.

She bent back to the ground and felt something sliding out of her pocket. She seized her cell phone just in time and tucked it back in. And then a beauteously evil idea popped in her mind. She grabbed her cell back out of her pocket and immediately stalked back to the smooch scene. Whoa. They were _still_ at it?

Well, at least that meant that she could still be a little mwahaha-girl and do what she was about to. She zoomed up and snapped a picture.

_Should I send this?_

_Duh._

_Now?_

_Goooood point. _"Nawt now." She decided aloud to herself. Kristen didn't know why the idea seemed so awesome or why she had a feeling it was going to be useful. But she'd set up a net trap like the hunters waiting for an animal to step into it. And hopefully, when it snapped up, she'd find her two ex-best friends somehow squeezed in there two.

But for now, she just wanted to find that damn ball. All of a sudden, she felt something perv-ly prodding her in the butt. Like, what the *%#? But if it was that stupid new girl with her stick poking around again, someone was going to die.

She put on her best glare (which wasn't too hard to do at the moment) and turned around and came face to face with what she had been _least_ expecting.

**AN: Sorry for the long while! I actually finished this a couple of days ago, but "security" has been really tight lately, so I just figured I'd add the Kristen part here for those awesome cliffs that everyone LOVES =). Thank you so much for the reviews! Also, if you're a fan of the Gallagher Girls series by Ally Carter, please check out ****Beneath It All****. New story of mine.**

**Don't worry, MTWC comes ahead on my list of priorities! Oh, and I almost forgot. Don't worry, **_**Jennifer Broflovski**_**, Massie **_**just might**_** ask him about it later. Ahem. Tell me the reason you have in mind! ;)**

**ILY!**

**~Chocó prep (Ko) **


	21. Face Forward and Burn

**Disclaimer: L. O. T. S**

**AN: okay, guys? I know that everyone has haters, and I'm fine. But stalkers? Um, who the heck is "suck it ()". Hm, let's see:**

_From: suck it ()_

i know who you are you little **. your writing sucks so bad its stupid. who do  
you think you are you little **, trying to steal my fans, well prepare to **  
in a hole. i 'll expose you to everyone in your entire schol you meaningless  
**.

**Not to ruin your fun or anything, but you **_**don't**_** know who I am. Ever heard of **_**home-schooled**_**? And I'm not stealing your fans. I don't even HAVE any fans! You cannot expose me to a nonexistent school. And if anyone thinks my initials are KLU, they're NOT! It's my nickname! I don't know who you're looking for! I'm sorry for harping so much about this, but I'm having a really sucky life right now. I apologize, **_**suck it ()**_**, for **_**stealing your fans**_**. I didn't mean to. I'm sure you have a lot of other fans!**

**WILT: **Singer—**Ke$ha/Miranda Cosgrove**! Song—**Disgusting**! (- Like, really good. And it really suits what happens next ;D)

**Just Some Place in Westchester**

**North Birch Park**

**Wednesday, September 21****st****/5:50 P.M**

**Third Person—KG's POV**

"What the f—ehma…" She trailed off, not knowing what to say. "Who are you?" She tried to cover her shy-girl blush with a glare. "And what were you _doing_?"

The sandy-blonde haired boy's sheepish look was so hot that she heard violins. She hated violins. "I'm Dune." He extended his hand. She shook it, feeling vibes traveling up her arm like little spiders. She hated spiders. "And I"

He stopped midsentence and whipped his head around, a look of _oh-gosh-darn-it _panic evident. "Justgoalongwithit." He whispered with an apologetic shrug and smile. An identical smile blossomed up on her face, only she probably looked like an idiot. It was like she couldn't stop smiling when he did, an automatic response. She hated those even more. Quick as a flash, he was **thisclose** to her, his shoulder touching hers.

She searched around the park with her eyes and finally found a maybe-clue to all this. A bunch of gangly, skate-board holding dudes were moseying over. A little too consciously, she felt his arm circling around her side. "What do you think you're do—"

"Justtakemyleadokay?"

"What?"

Brunette-dude-with-scabby-knees smirked. "Who's _this_?" The others elbowed each other and glanced at her before ducking down. And then glancing again. It kinda reminded her of those nights when she'd had to babysit little toddlers with Allison. What? Had Dune told them she was about to spank them?

Dune shook his hair out of his eyes—_hawt_—and rolled his eyes like he was too cool to answer them just yet. She was pretty sure that only she had heard the slightly nervous suck-in of his breath.

Another guy whispered, his voice hoarsely deepening low then squeaking up high. She stifled and tried not to laugh. "Didn't think he actually _had_ a" She couldn't hear the word at the end.

"Yeah, so you owe me twenty freaking bucks." Another one grinned and pumped his fist in the air. The former guy whined and punched him in the shoulder. Mr. Scabby-Knees spoke. "Sucks, Mark. You lost it." He did the cool-nod thing, turning back to Dune. "So like I said, who's she?" He spit. _Ew_, she thought.

Dune smiled and his hold around her tightened faintly. "Kristen." Mark mumbled something along the lines of _not as ugly as I thought_.

"Hey. I'm Xavier." He held up his hand to show which one, even though he was, like, _right_ in front of her. "So great to know that Dune didn't score a total dud. I just scored twenty." She was pretty sure this was the only reason he was feeding her smiles.

"Didn't score a total dude for a…" She motioned for him to finish. He looked a little confused. "Girlfriend, right?" She flushed, a mixture of embarrassment, pride, and understanding. Dune gave off a cough that was inaudible to all ears but hers. "Yeah, his girlfriend."

They both swerved off any suspicion from Mark, who was still whining (or maybe that was just his voice making it sound like that) questions at them, a desperate attempt to find a hole back to his lost money. Sucker.

"At least that's done. Thanks." He shot a grateful smile at her that warmed every inside of her insides. She struggled to remember that Fisher dude. Oh yeah—Cam, was it?

Forget him. _Well, for now_. Her stomach flopped. She closed her eyes and saw half of Cam's face and the other half was of Dune's. _No!_ A part of her screamed inwardly. _You can't fall this fast!_

But then again, Kristen Stewart never did things halfway or took careful steps in anything. "So, is your house headed this way or something?"

"No." He shook his head. "Is yours?"

She shook her head. He said. "Oh. I thought I was walking you home. I guess I'm taking you for lunch, then." The stupid smartass in her replied. "It's _way_ past lunch."

"Then I guess I'll take you to dinner."

"Too early for dinner."

"Too bad."

Now _this_ was a guy she might be able to get used to.

**The Block Estate**

**Massie's Bedroom**

**Wednesday, September 21****st****/ 7:00 P.M**

**MB's POV**

"Trust me on this one."

"I _trust_ you, Massie. But I"

"I thought I spelled it out for you already."

"You _did_. How more plainly could you say 'I don't like you and I never will, but Dylan does.'"

"Ow. Did I really sound that _heartless_? Sorry."

"It's okay, I'll get over it."

"So let's get back to the subject. Just _do_ it, I _swear_ it's a good move. And I'll owe you, like, a million."

"Okay, I'll do it."

"Really? That easily?"

"No."

"I knew it. What's the deal."

"Ditch your bull excuse on why you don't like me and tell me the real reason—then I'll do it."

I almost dropped the phone.

**The Rivera Estate**

**Alicia's Bedroom**

**Wednesday, September 21****st****/10:30 P.M**

**3****rd**** Person—AR's POV**

"Why are we talking _this_ late?" Strawberry whined. "I have a huuuuge math test tomorrow."

"You sound like my grandmother." Alicia snapped. "Fail, for all I care. Just listen up; does everyone here have a date?" Kori came through. "I'm going with Brian."

"_Brian_? I thought we were bringing _guys _as dates."

"He's on the soccer team!"

"More like he _wants_ to be. Hey, Alicia, I'm going with Harris. Score, right?"

"It'd be even better if he hadn't just gotten his neck brace off. He looks stiffer than wood and his neck is the color of paper. Everyone knows who I'm going with. Wait—did anyone bother to get Kristen on?"

"No, we thought you were going to."

"Do I seriously have to do _everything_ around here?"

"No, just the bitching."

"_What_ did you say to me?"

"Uh, I was…talking to Pam. I'll get Kristen on."

"Good idea."

"Anyone know who she asked? Or who asked her?"

"I think she was going to ask Cam. Actually, I told her to ask him so that fatso Dylan would lose the stupid bet."

"Hey guys. You'll _never_ guess what just happened."

"So why don't you shut up with your cliffies and tell us?"

"Geez, okay. Someone's bitching."

"That's what she said."

"You don't know how wrong that just sounded. Well, I just met _the_ most ahh-mazing guy."

"Wait, Alicia, doesn't this mean your plan with"

"Shutupyoudumbass. So, _stawp_ for a second. What—about—Cam?"

"Oh, forget him. Besides, I heard he asked Dylan. Uhh, why the fuss over that forgettable fag?"

"Dylan's a girl, right?"

"Yeah, you Queen of Idiocy. Nah, that's Olivia."

"Good point, Poop Pan Pam."

"Ohh, that's _so_ creative. Alicia?"

"Alicia?"

"Ahh-leeee-shee-uhh?"

"I guess she left. Maybe something happened. Anyways, uh, Dune's kinda IM'ing me right now. Good luck with the game this weekend, right, Strawberry? Strawberry? Kori? Pamela? Hello? Is anyone there?"

**AN: I apologize for the long while. Next chapter=party. Computer problems and life problems. Haha and did you know that you could ruin a straight-A year with a B—in gym? And that a guy could spend hours with you every day, hold your hand, say all this sweet, **_**implying**_**, stuff to you, disappear for a week, and then he comes up and says that he's still with his girlfriend?**

**Please review. You can all complain at me, nothing gets worse from here.**


	22. What's Happening?

**Disclaimer: L.O.T.S**

**AN: I love you guys =] This is dedicated to **_**Fireworks Forever**_**. Shout-out to **_**Dianna**_**: Hey, maybe you're that girl! ;D**

**Slight M in this chapter. I'll warn ya!**

**WILT: **Artist**—**_Shontelle_**! **Song**—**_Impossible_**!**

**The Westchester Mall**

**Main Entrance**

**Friday, September 23****rd****/4:00 P.M**

**CF's POV**

**** I waited nervously at the giant black doors. Over the days, it hadn't been so bad. That was understating it—Dylan had this magic ability to make me forget about Massie. Massie, who I couldn't figure out these days. Massie, who was getting harder and harder to recognize with each passing day. But whatever—tomorrow was the party. When I'd asked Dylan, she didn't even skip a beat with her response. I thought it was cute how fearlessly she just smiled and said "yeah" right off. What was that stupid thing with girls, like, when you call them they're supposed to wait in between the second and third beat or something? What the hell, just pick up the phone!

I stuffed my hands into my leather jacket pockets and looked around. Someone tapped my shoulder. "Dylan?" I said, turning. Chris Plovert, of all people. I hadn't seen him on the field since he'd—once again—broke his ankle. I punched him unconscientiously on the shoulder. Not lightly enough, though. He teetered around on his crutches. "Hey Cam. You going tomorrow?"

"Yeah. With Dylan." I nodded. "You?"

He hesitated. "You know Gregory? Blonde soccer captain? I wanted to ask her. Have you heard if she's going with anyone yet? She probably is, seeing as it's Friday and it's tomorrow and all."

"She's going with some guy. Someone named Dan or Done or something stupid. Sorry." I was genuinely sorry for him. Sucks to be turned down, but—I realized as I saw Dylan's flaming hair turn the corner—maybe it was for the better. Just maybe.

"Oh." He backed away, still looking crushed. "I guess I'll go now then. Nice talking to you." I had a feeling that he would've gone away even without me saying a word.

**BOCD- Outside**

**The Soccer Field**

**Friday, September 23****rd****/5:00 PM**

**KG's 3****rd**** Person POV**

Kristen breathed heavily, then shot her leg as hard as she could into the right corner of the goal. She thought of being the new soccer captain and kicked.

_Goal._

She thought of overcoming the backstabbing of her friends and finding that Alicia could change and imagined the ball as Dylan's "fat" *%.

_Goal_.

She thought of her report card and all the letters back from magnet schools, inviting her to come through their shining doors and did a side-shot.

_Goal_.

She smiled and thought of her date and pretend-boyfriend (but, she was sure, in time it wouldn't be so pretend), Dune, the ultimate beach hottie and how she couldn't _believe_ how fast they'd clicked and how they were going to go to the party tomorrow and Alicia promised her that they would have games that would include some lip lock magic. She took a deep breath, turned around and spiked the ball up, lifting her right leg to try a bicycle kick.

"Kristen!"

_WTH._

She lost her footing and landed square on her back, breathing harder than she had the whole practice. "What in the world, Plovert?" She spat. He looked a little taken aback. "You okay?"

"Help me up." He obliged. Kristen crossed her arms. "So why are you here?"

"About tomorrow. You're going, right?" He asked uneasily. She nodded. "Isn't everyone?"

"Good point. So how you've been doing?"

"Look, I really don't have time today. What are you driving at?"

"Who are you going with?" He blurted. _Ohhh_. She averted her eyes.. "I'm going with Dune. I don't think you know him; he doesn't live around here…" She trailed off. _Why did I mention the last part? It's not like he's going to show up at his door! Unless it's to beat the crap out of him. Not that Plovert could though—he doesn't really have the meat for that. But _shit_ I didn't know he liked me! He's a nice guy, just totally not my type. _My _type is spelled D-U-N-E._

"Yeah. I kinda figured." He looked at his sneakers.

She wrinkled her forehead. "That I was going with Dune? How do you know him?"

"No, I meant like that you were already going with someone. 'Cause, you know, you're cute and all." He flushed. "See you later, I guess."

"Yeah. I guess."

She was totally happy with Dune, totally immersed in him. So why did she feel so horrible, watching him walk away?

_**Someone's**_** House**

**The Kitchen**

**Friday, September 23****rd****/8:30 PM**

**NA's POV**

He drummed his fingers on the table, a slow steady beat. Looked around the room one last time to make sure everything was perfect. Everything tidy but not _too _tidy, a box of pizza on the counter but one slice on the square table. Uneaten because, well, how could he eat when she was late and the clock was ticking obnoxiously loud? A knock came from the back door. He slid the glass door and welcomed her inside. "Hey," she grinned, pecking him on the cheek.

"You're wearing too much clothes." He commented, his eyes scanning her Armani sweater, ridiculously skinny jeans, and Beige Uggs. He sat back down in his chair. "Says who?" She smirked and grabbed a pineapple chunk from his uneaten pizza and sat down next to her.

"Me, of course." He slid his body closer to her till their breaths mingled. She started to lean in, but then he ducked his head and reached to pluck a pepperoni off the pizza. "Douche." She sat back and crossed her arms, her face a little red.

"What?" He asked innocently. "And I thought real girls didn't eat?"

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I'm impressed by the effort here though; I know how much work you must've put into this. And then when I wasn't here ex_act_ly on time," She flashed him a cocky but knowing smile, "You must've been so worried."

He scoffed. "You've your ego stuffed up your butt. I was about to invite Jessica over but then I remembered that I already invited you. So sad." He sighed. "And she looked _so_ delicious today."

Alicia punched him lightly in the shoulder. "I hate you."

He pushed his chair back, standing so close he could smell her breath. "Then I guess I should apologize."

"Maybe you should."

He loved how the simple things like her breath hitching could turn him so on. He grabbed her butt forcefully, dragging her to him. He nibbled on her ear skillfully, stopping to murmur a not-very-sorry "sorry".

**(AN: Okay, it's a little "mature" from here)**

Her pressing her glossy lips to his hard was all the confirming he needed. His strong arms lifted her onto the table, her legs straddling his waist. "Damn." She groaned against him grinding her hips against his, a clear wake-up call to his already hard member.

"Want some more?" He asked, his hand urging upward and grabbing her through her lacy underwear.

"Yes." She whimpered, fervently tasting his tongue and lips. He didn't move, teasing her. "What about Derrick?"

"I don't care." She griped.

He crashed his lips against hers. "Then we have all night, don't we?" After that it was all over. **(AN: That's about it people. And just for the record, not literally ALL NIGHT. They're in middle school -.-)**

Alicia just really had no boundaries, did she?

**Harrington Estate**

**Main Floor**

**Friday, September 23****rd****/9:50 PM**

**MB's POV**

I stretched on my tippy toes, trying to hang that damned streamer tail on the hook. "Derrick," I called, frustrated, "why the hell did you put this hook so high up?"

"Because not everyone is a shorty, Mass." He chuckled and placed the next one even higher up, probably just to tease me. "Drink more milk and maybe you'll grow. Why didn't you join the basketball team again this season? Basketball equals extra inches."

"I'm _not_ that short, Harrington. I'm a total of three inches shorter than you." I retorted. "And I couldn't join. Dylan threatened to feed my Coach bag and new Gucci heels to Bean if I spent my afternoons 'sweating shiz like bullets'."

Derrick responded, tacking the next hook at just-above-perfect height. "Since when do you wear Coach bags and Gucci heels?" He answered his own question. "Oh yeah, since you decided to put the 'me' in 'female'."

I didn't like his tone but chose to ignore it. "There _is_ no 'me' in 'female', you dope."

He thought for a moment. "Yeah there is. Just take out the ma." He tried at a joke. "But then if you took out your _ma_, then there's no you!"

"Ha-ha. You're so funny." I said dryly. I reached up and accidentally pierced the thin streamer through the hook, the curved end missing the hole by a few tall inches. "Okay, Harrington, if you want this gawd-stupid streamer up, you had better change something."

He glanced over. "Look, I'll just help you with the next one." He motioned for me to get over to the next one along the wall. I did, crabbily.

"Put your hands on the end of this thing." I complied and held the thin end between my fingers, not sure what the point of this was.

"Now lean up as far as you can." I, again, obeyed, but it was just beyond my reach. I exhaled in frustration. "I thought you said you were going to help me. I know _how_ to I just _can't._

"_Patience_, Massie. I'm helping you." Standing behind me, he folded his two hands over mine and reached up with me, the front of his body pressing against the back of mine as he did so. I swallowed hard. With his extra inches, it hooked on easily. I dropped my arms.

He still didn't let me go. We just stood there, him half-holding me. Me half-panicking. I didn't know what was happening, but I didn't want it to end either. Suddenly, a voice came from the staircase.

"Well, look who's here! I haven't seen Ms. Massie Block in a while." We both jumped up, jumped apart, at the sound of her voice.

I found mine first. "Hi Mrs. Harrington! I'm just helping Derrick for tomorrow." I'd known Mrs. Harrington since I was crawling so it wasn't usually uncomfortable to be chatting with her. It was just uncomfortable chatting with her when she didn't find me with her son's arms wrapped around her.

She shook her head, laughingly. "I don't know why I'm letting you kids do this. I know how _excited_ Derrick can get around girls?"

"Mom!" Derrick shot, a blush heating up his face. "You don't know what you're talking about."

We shared a knowing look and snickered. Mrs. Harrington straightened, checking her watch. "Are you two almost done?"

I turned red before realizing she was talking about the decorations. "Uh, not close enough, Mom," Derrick answered quickly. "We've only gotten some of the tables and most of the walls."

"Fine. As long as you're not making this party too crazy when I'm gone. Remember, I'm not going away for an entire weekend where you can mess up the house and try to fix it for the next two days. I'll be back the next afternoon." She warned. _Translation: Screw my house too much and you're doubly screwed. For the next 10 years._

She turned to me. "What time do your parents want you back home, Massie?"

"They didn't say. When we were done."

"It _is_ past ten. Why don't you sleep over? Go call your parents and ask." She added. "You used to stay over all the time!"

You can imagine my face. And Derrick's. For goodness' sake, I love Mrs. Harrington, but I was really wondering how she could be so dense. And yeah, I used to sleep over, even with Cam, but that was when we were kids. Kids who barely batted around with the idea of love. I looked at Derrick, not sure if he would protest. _This _could_ be fun, you know. And you never get to see him anymore. And you could totally shove this in that rat's face._

Mrs. Harrington spun and headed back up the stairs, throwing a final, "Hope you guys can finish soon. You two need sleep."

I turned to Derrick in a low voice. "Are you okay with it?"

He shrugged, "If you want. It _is_ pretty late. Do you want to call Cam?"

My face scrunched up. He took notice. "Or not. Besides, you left your pajamas here last time anyway. And there's no reason why you can't stay."

How about the reason that he had a girlfriend (even though they weren't on best terms)? Or that I was in love with him?

But how about staying _because_ I'm in love with him, I hate his girlfriend, and—

"And hey, we could eat those Danish strudel things that Danielle makes. You love those."

And Danish strudels. _This could be fun. And yummy…the strudels AND him._ Something is wrong with my thinking.

"Sure," I smiled. "Let's just finish decorating first." Avoiding mentioning what happened _before_ his mom interrupted.

**AN: Hey guys…sorry. I'll try to keep it together. Happy early thanksgiving! Pilgrims! Pumpkin pie! Getting fat!**

**What's not to love?**

**~Chocoprep (Ko)**


End file.
